


What We Do

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Hiatus Drabbles [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of Oliver and Felicity's adventures from engagement, marriage, and parenthood. It's all about love, family, friends. They help each other through the difficulties because in spite of everything, love is precious. Oliver and Felicity Queen fight through the danger together because it's just what they do. It's who they are. Those two wouldn't have it any other way. They continually learn that nothing worthwhile ever comes easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brunch at the Diggles

            The spring sunlight peaked through the curtains. Oliver’s eyes blinked open as he was drifting in and out of sleep. Usually, Oliver would throw on his green hoodie, black sweatpants, and sneakers to go for a morning jog through Starling National Park. But, his routine changed over the past five months, and that was due in part to Felicity. He loved to sneak in quiet little moments like these before she even got out of bed. Despite the pig sound effects that stemmed from her nose and throat, she was beautiful nonetheless. Oliver always knew that, and the baby bump only upped that factor.

            White sheets delicately draped her nearly bare torso. A warm glow highlighted the red flecks in her naturally brunette wavy locks. His fingertips lightly traced over the multiple scars on her back as his arm protectively wraps just above her belly.

            “Felicity,” Oliver drew out her name with a groggy whisper in between kisses from her hair down to the side of her neck. His ears didn't fail to notice that intake of a sharp breath when his lips find her pulse point.

            “Mmm,” Felicity moaned. Her voice still laced with sleep, “How long have you been awake?”

            “Not long,” He answered. He laughed since Felicity chucked her long beige body pillow over by their shared black dresser drawer.

            She shifted in her husband’s arms, pecks his lips, and muttered out, “Uh-huh.”

            “Yeah,” Her husband echoed with a smile before he kissed her again. The slight vibration of her moan in his mouth promised for a delightful morning. There was more than one way to get his blood pumping. However, considering the fact that it was morning and his half-naked wife was finally up and ready to start the day his blood flow was definitely directed elsewhere.

            Felicity’s teeth clamped down on her bottom lip, and her eyes fell shut. His perfect aim didn’t extend to just missions out in Star City. Her body temperate rose, which coincided with her heartbeat drumming loudly in her chest. “Oliver…Ol. Damn it!” She whimpered.

            “Ugh, Felicity.” Oliver groaned while she softly smacked his hand away, and reached for her ringing cell phone on her night stand, Ow! Just let them leave a voicemail.”

            Her head tilt meant Oliver knew he should shut up, yet his eyes still narrowed in frustration and disappointment. Felicity’s mouth puckered in a teasingly cute pout before she mouthed, “Sorry.”

            With a clear of her throat, Felicity greeted aloud, “Hi Lyla... Of course, Oliver and I would love to come over for brunch.”

            “Hon,” he interrupted.

            His wife continued, “No, we’re not busy at all.”

            “Felicity!” Oliver snapped, louder than he intended to be.

            She informed, “What’s that? Oh you’d to show Oliver your new slow cooker? He can’t wait. We’ll see you soon. Say hi to John and Sara for us.”

            “I’ll get the eggs,” Her husband responded, “You get the orange juice.”

            Felicity insisted while Oliver was walking downstairs toward the kitchen, “We’ll pick this very important meeting up later tonight around eleven, Mr. Queen.”

            “Yes, Mrs. Queen,” Oliver replied dutifully followed by a playful wink.

            God, that really got her going in all kinds of ways. Especially, taking in consideration that she was his boss now. No, she didn’t make Oliver her EA out of revenge. Instead, Felicity appointed him her Vice President at Queen Incorporated- much to her husband’s reluctance. The company had done a little rebranding after Oliver and Felicity got married in December, and as evident by the business reports for the fiscal year of 2016, the company was no longer flirting with bankruptcy.

            Felicity twisted her husband’s wrist to glance down at his favorite black leather watch, 9:55. Surprisingly, they weren’t late. Her hands cradled around his clean-cut stubble and her thumbs waded into those adorable dimples of his, and they went well with his deliriously happy grin. She fixed the collar on his green button up shirt after she flicked open the top two buttons.

            “That’s better,” His wife commented, “You look happy, but a little uptight.”

            Her husband feigned a scoff, “Sorry.”

            “Seriously, you okay?” she asked.

            “Me?” He questioned knowingly since he clearly wanted to change the subject, “Are you gonna be okay in those shoes?”

            Oliver adjusted the waist tie on his wife’s red and white polka dot blouse. She loved the stylish maternity dresses and blouses and the cute and comfy jeans with an elastic waist band. Felicity wasn’t much like her mother, but she did share her love of high heels. Felicity was a little more open to flats than her mother like her panda ballet flats on Fridays. She was also willing to wear tennis shoes around the house, during a workout, and on a mission in the field. But, Lyla was dying to see Felicity’s new Frye boots as much as Felicity was dying to show them off to her friend—stiletto heels with a brown leather as smooth as a rich and glossy melted chocolate.

            “Pfft, I’ll be fine.” Felicity waved off, “Oliver, if there’s something you need to tell me…”

            “There is something I wanna tell you, but it can wait until we get home,” Her husband admitted.

            His wife reminded, “You look like you have a lot on your mind. I trust you, but not that I think you’re lying to me. Oliver, we’re a team if something is bothering you, and I don’t know about it. I can’t help you fix it. I can’t be a good teammate. I love you, and that makes me wanna be the best teammate ever— not in the Lance Armstrong performance enhancing drug kinda way. More like, a more positive sports analogy I would use if I knew anything about sports. What’s has feeling so uptight right now?”

            “Felicity, I love you too” He broke her worry with a gentle kiss, “And Honey, I promise I’ll talk to you about what’s on mind as soon as we…”

            “Get home,” She finished, “Okay, I’m holding you to that.”

            Oliver shot back, “Good.”

            He’d never mentioned that out loud, but Oliver sort of loved that Felicity could put him in his place. He didn’t always want it, but in one of his moments where he felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, he needed it. Plus, it was a clear example of the person Felicity Queen is today. She was one of the smartest, most bad ass women on the planet. Their marriage was built on friendship, love, inclusion, honesty, and trust. Of course, he would tell what he needed to tell her later just as he promised, although he really hoped it wouldn’t disappoint her.

            Oliver and Felicity’s hands intertwined like missing puzzle pieces—a half of whole completed once more when they finally heard the clicks of three locks. The door groaned open when they were met by Dig, who was trying to wrangle a rambunctious three year old in his arms.

            “Yay! Uncle Ollie, Auntie Lissy, you’re here now.” Sara said cheerfully.

            Her dad pointed out, “Well, we wouldn’t be able to let them in soon if a certain someone named Sara Andrea could decide on her dress and clean up her toys.”

            Sara gestured to her outfit, “But, my dress… It’s _very important_ , daddy.”

            “Girl, you’re speaking my language, _but_ …” Felicity high-fived her niece, but her voice dipped down to a serious tone

            Her Uncle Ollie added, “If your dad wants you to put away your toys, you should do that.”

            “Because it’s also important to keep your stuff safe and listen to Mama and Daddy, right?” Her Aunt Lissy confirmed.

            Sara protested in a whine, “But, Auntie, I wanna show you the new _Frozen_ tablet Mama got me.”

            “Sara Andrea, I want all your toys back in their box on the double!” Lyla called out from the kitchen amidst sniffles.

            Sara squeaked, “Yes, Mama.”

            Sara wished she could run like Trajectory, but she still got to her toy box quickly. Her Green Arrow printed ballet flats smacked against the hardwood floor while Sara threw each one of her toys in individually as if she was playing basketball in the driveway with her daddy and Uncle Ollie.

            “Nice job, Cutie.” Her dad complimented as he swooped Sara for a quick high-five and a kiss, “Why don’t you check if Mama needs any help with brunch?”

            Sara could only get out a “Ma..”

            “Why do you keep asking me when brunch is ready? If it was ready, I’d ask you both to set the table.” Lyla retorted through tears.

            Oliver mouthed to Dig and Felicity, “Yikes.”

            “Be nice, Oliver.” Felicity ordered lowly under her breath, “She’s pregnant.”

            “So, are you, but you don’t act like…” His eyes darted back and forth between Felicity and Sara, “Like that.”

            Sara warned, “Psst, baby brother makes Mama all angry face. She told me it’s cuz he takes just after daddy.”

            Felicity giggled, “No wonder you two are naming him John Andrew Diggle Jr.”

            “Just show Auntie Lissy your new _Frozen_ tablet,” John suggested. Sara tugged Felicity’s arm. Her boots clacked unevenly as they were soon muffled by the white carpet in Sara’s room. John mentioned, “Be careful with Auntie while she’s carrying your cousin Tommy. Oliver, help me out here, man.”

            Oliver nodded, “Sure, Lyla you alright?”

            “Um…I’m just cutting onions for the omelet and the jam.” Lyla stated rather unconvincingly with more sniffles.

            Her friend mused, “I’m here now. I can help you whip something up if you want.”

            “Well,” She acknowledged, “I’m having trouble with the knob on my slow cooker.”

“I’ll be right there,” Oliver assured as he was already making his way to the kitchen.

Dig looked up, “Thank God.”

By 10:30, the table in the backyard was set and brunch was waiting and ready to eat. Felicity and John mixed mimosas along with Virgin mimosas with apple cider for all the girls. Sara wanted to help pop open the bottle of champagne like a big girl.

“I did it, Auntie. Look!” Sara exhaled after a series of grunts and pulls.

Felicity quoted one of her favorite movies, “You’re a wizard, Sara.”

“No. I’m a witch,” Sara corrected, “Just like Hermoine.”

Everyone laughed with Sara as Hermoine sounded more like Herminnie and Harmony on the second attempt.

“Brunch is ready.” Lyla calmly yelled out from the backyard, “Let’s dig in.”

John plopped Sara in her booster seat, and then pulled out a chair for Lyla like the gentleman that he is.

“What is it with you and slow cookers?” Felicity teased in quiet voice, and bit back a moan while Oliver sneakily pinched her butt when Sara was too distracted by her favorite apricot French toast, “Mmm, are our lives ever gonna stop being a never-ending episode of _MasterChef_?”

After they sat down, Oliver offered, “I could put down the pots and pans down, but then we’d have to order a lot of take out at Big Belly Burger. I’m very particular about what I put in my body.”

“I’ve noticed,” She agreed. Her mouth etches into this subtly sexy smile while Oliver felt Felicity’s ring graze up and down his back through his shirt. She Eskimo kissed her husband a bit, which contrasted a welcomed sting of Felicity’s light little love tap on Oliver’s ass. He snatches her hand away, and his fingertips dance across the arm of his wife’s brown jacket. He quickly pecks her cheek.

“Alright, Lovebirds.” Dig cautioned all the while keeping Sara distracted from her uncle and auntie’s PDA fest, “There are children present, and at least two of them can’t see all this mushiness.”

Lyla disagreed, “I think it’s adorable, Johnny.”

“Were we like that when we got married?” John tried to recall.

She wondered “The first time or the second time?”

“Well, the first time you two were on…” Felicity remembered.

Oliver squeezed her hand, “Hon.”

“Sorry. Three…two…one,” Felicity maintained composure, “I’m good.”

Oliver and Felicity had a good excuse. Technically, they were still newlyweds. They got married the first week of December 2016. They went on an amazing honeymoon to Bali, and around New Year’s just as Felicity suspected, the pregnancy test came back positive along with test results from Dr. Grieg’s office.

Lyla raised a glass, “To new babies.”

“And, the older ones too, Mama” Sara revised.

Felicity spotted a hint of Oliver’s mopey face at that moment, but she didn’t say right then because he would tell her later tonight. She placed a loving hand on Oliver’s leg, and he looked over to her sweetly.

“To family,” Dig amended.

Everyone clinked glasses, “To family.”

            A few hours later, Sara was down for the count for naptime in her big girl bed. Dig and Oliver were sparring in the Diggles’ home gym while Lyla and Felicity were watching _Game of Thrones_ reruns.

            Upon hearing John’s pained grunt, Felicity brought up, “Honey, go easy on John. Someone’s gotta have your back out there.”

            “I have you,” Oliver huffed out a tired laugh in between blows. Lyla heard another punch.

            “Sorry, Felicity.” John informed, “Your husband may have a lisp for the next couple days.”

            “I’m sure he deserved it,” She snickered.

            Her husband called out, “Love you too, Baby.”

            “Well, I’m sorry, my love.” Felicity promised, “I’ll make it up to you later.”

            “Other than saving the city, I don’t wanna know what else you two do in the dark.” Dig shuddered.

            Oliver cleared his throat, but was unable to hide that charming boyish toothy grin, “It’s a late night business meeting.”

            “ _Sure_ ,” Lyla prodded Felicity, who was giggling. Their husbands trudged in the room all sweaty and out of breath. The dialog from the TV and their laughter was rudely interrupted by two similar stomach gurgles.

            John heaved after he sipped his water, “You ladies doing okay? You two want anything?”

            “Hey soldier,” Lyla snapped her fingers, “No glocks on the breakfast table.”

            “Sweetie, that’s my revolver.” Her husband corrected.

            “Johnny. House rules.”

            Oliver coughed out roughly, “Whipped.”

            Felicity narrowed her eyes at Oliver, “Don’t you start, mister, or don’t you remember when you left those newly sharpened arrows near my charging station last Wednesday?”

            Dig and Oliver grumbled out, “Yes, dear.”

            Once the guys got cleaned up, Dig inquired again, “You two want anything?”

            “Hmm…” Lyla pursed her lips in thought, “I could really go for some lemonade with some frozen blackberries. Johnny, I’m too tired to get up. Could you get me some, please?”

            John leaned down to kiss her, “Sure, sweetie.”

            Oliver followed John’s lead, “Honey, what about you?”

            “Ooh. I wouldn’t mind a scoop of mint chocolate chip with licorice.” Felicity licked her lips in anticipation.

            The guys went to fetch their wives’ cravings from the kitchen when Sara walked by with her Olaf plushy and Flash teddy bear looking for a snack.

            “Daddy, can you move your drink please, so I won’t spill it?” Sara asked politely.

            Her dad mentioned, “This is mama’s lemonade Sara.”

            “And, that’s Auntie’s favorite? How come I can’t have ice cream before dinner?” Sara thought as her arms squeezed the life out of her Olaf plushy and Flash teddy bear in a pout.

            Oliver whispered to his niece, “I know kiddo. That’s not very fair, but the babies in your mom and Auntie Lissy’s tummies want it. If they don’t get it, Johnny and Tommy are gonna get angry face. And, when the babies get angry face, the mommies over there will get angry face. We don’t want that, do we?”

            “No way.” Sara agreed with a shake of her head, “But, wait…Uncle Ollie, how do you and Daddy the babies have angry face if they’re still in Mama and Auntie Lissy’s tummies.”

            Her dad crouched down in front of her, and added, “Mama and Auntie Lissy tell us so.”

            “And, never let us hear the end of it,” Oliver blurted out. Dig clapped Oliver’s back as Sara shushed him

            Felicity smirked, “Heard that, Honey.”

            Dig and Oliver immediately served Lyla and Felicity what they wanted from the kitchen. Unlike the Hoffmans, Oliver and Felicity didn’t mind hanging out with all the Diggles. They left after dinner and drove home in a comfortable silence.

            Oliver smiled, “Felicity.”

            He picked his wife with one arm as she wrapped her legs around him. She barely had time to remove her jacket. Oliver kissed Felicity while his calloused hands ghosted over the scars on her back for the second time that day.

            Her pink lipstick was now smudged, and when she leaned in to kiss her husband again, “Talk to me.”

            “That’s usually my line,” Her husband chuckled.

            “If you think you were gonna distract me with sex. Well you are… Actually, that might’ve worked. But, I still would’ve been very pissed off at you, Oliver and I…” Felicity babbled.

            “I know.” He truly believed that, “because I know you better than you think I do.”

            “I rarely have to say this, but huh?” Felicity quizzed as her brows did that crinkly thing.

            She presumed she was sandwiched between her incredibly hot husband and their bedroom door. But, that wasn’t the case. Her back was slightly cushioned by Oliver’s hands and soft felt, somewhat pillowy sign of a baseball and the letter T—Tommy’s new nursery. Oliver opened the door before Felicity flicked on the light switch. Oliver set her down on the floor, sat down in the rocking chair, and stared out at the moon in the dark night’s sky.

            “C’mere” Her husband patted his leg.

            Felicity unzipped and pulled off her boots first before she sat on his lap.

            His eyes closed gently as he cuddled against her chest. He sighed. Oliver was kind of like a hurt puppy. His nerves calmed as he felt Felicity’s fingers comb through his short spiky blonde locks.

            His wife prompted, “Are you gonna tell me what you said you’d tell me later tonight?”

            “When we found out you were pregnant, I was so happy, and I still am because being with you has given me this real sense of peace. That’s something that I’ve haven’t had in a long time. We lost that when went on a break. Without you, I felt like a part of me was… missing. It wasn’t the darkness that was inside that drove to kill Malcolm after Laurel died. It was my responsibility, and my choice. That light didn’t come back until we found our way back to each other,” Oliver began.

            “Yeah, I remember,” Felicity cupped his face, actively listening as opposed to letting those dark memories become a distraction. “Thank you for being by side with my paralysis, recovery, my dad, and Malcolm. I used to hate the idea of needing something because in my life they’ve usually let me down.”

            He grabbed her hand, “I know.”

            “You’ve opened my heart in a way I never knew was possible. You’re my partner in our business, in our mission, and in our marriage. So, please let me in whatever’s bothering you. Honey, I love you, and I need to know, so I can help you fix it.” She reiterated.

            Her husband sighed, “As happy as I am with you and Tommy in my life. I miss William. Is that insane? Samantha and I made this choice to keep him away from my world. Because if anything ever happened to him again, I don’t know what I do, Felicity. But, even though I know that’s probably crazy…”

“For once, it’s not Oliver. It’s part of what makes you a damn good dad, and that’s how I know you’ll be the best daddy ever to Tommy and to William. Samantha didn’t tell you where they moved, but they left a phone number. We’ll figure this out. We’ll work on a custody agreement with Samantha, and I promise you, we’ll always find another way to keep your sons safe.” Felicity gave some damn good speeches in their time together, and this one was no different.

As crazy it sounded with Oliver being the Green Arrow, it didn’t seem right to live life with one son and not have the other one in the picture as well. They would find a way to resolve everything together, no matter how long it took because they were this bad ass blended family. It’s what they do. It’s who they are. Logistically, they couldn’t start their plan of action ‘til Monday morning. An idea was the mere beginning of their new life, and it’d definitely need some to sort out things and need to adjust. Oliver and Felicity were both nervous and excited for this new journey, but they would get through it together.

Oliver tucked those thoughts away like arrows in his quiver when he flashed back to this morning, “I think you’re late for a very important business meeting, Mrs. Queen.”

She played along, “Why Mr. Queen, I do believe you are right.”

“I love hearing you say that.” He practically growled.

“Stop!” His wife giggled as Oliver lazily started to kiss her neck, “Ooh frack! Don’t stop doing that though”

“Felicity.” Her husband shushed, “Shh…You’ll wake the baby.”

While Oliver carried Felicity one door down to their bedroom, Tommy kicked as he was cocooned in between his mom and dad. Minutes later when their clothes were thrown askew on the floor, Felicity was blanketed by her Oliver’s warm skin against hers. His lips followed a pathway from her neck, in between her breasts, and down to her belly.

“Hon H-Honey,” The warmth and love mixed in with the passionate sensations derailed her string of words, “Mmm.. C-careful you’ll wake the baby.”

Tommy kicked, then shifted to one side, according to Felicity when Oliver’s lips reached the swell of her belly.

“I love you.” Oliver whispered like a prayer, “Both of you.”


	2. Queen, Party of Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little crossover with the Batfamily.

            The whir of the Green Arrow’s Ducati sliced through the brisk night air. A beep was heard over the communicator.

            “Spartan, you got eyes on McGinnis?” Green Arrow inquired.

            Spartan gruffed, “Nah, man. He was en route to Starling National Bank. He cut through the alleyway when I lost the visual.”

            “Okay,” Green Arrow instructed, “Patch me through to Overwatch.”

            Another beep, and Overwatch informed, “McGinnis slipped down to the old sewer system underneath Starling National. You should know that Captain…I mean Commissioner Lance is also in pursuit.”

            “On it,” Green Arrow suggested, “Overwatch, you up for some Italian tomorrow night? I don’t feel like cooking.”

            She laughed, “Hon, you’re in the middle of apprehending a bank robber.”

            “I’m multitasking,” He smiled under his hood, “Humor me.”

            “Yes, Italian agrees with me and the baby,” Felicity’s eyes flickered down to her belly as her hand blanketed her son’s little swimming movements.

            The clink of his leather boots made a resonating sound against the concrete and metal. His ears perk up to the several punches. He sprinted over to Commissioner Lance, who had McGinnis in a headlock.

            “I’ve got this one,” Lance assured in between heaving breaths.

            “Uh-huh,” Green Arrow stated in slight disbelief, “But, now it looks like you could use a hand.”

            McGinnis broke out of Lance’s headlock. Green Arrow followed up with a punch to stop McGinnis, a kick to secure his legs, and a twist of his arms behind his back.

            “Alright,” Lance breathed after he swallowed a handful of his heart meds, “But, I get to cuff him and take him into custody.”

            Lance did just that, and read McGinnis his Miranda rights.

            He adjusted his voice modulator after McGinnis was taken by one of Lance’s co-workers, “Gotta go.”

            “You and the wife got a hot date or something?” Lance presumed.

            A grin was shrouded under his hood again as it trailed the breath of a laugh, “Yep.”

            When Oliver and Dig got back to the Arrow cave, Dig was standing way on the other end.

            “Bro, you reek! Hit the showers!” Dig stated, muffled by his hand and aggravated sinuses from the awful scent of old excrement burning his nostrils.

            His brows furrowed in confusion. Oliver managed to change into his civilian clothes before they took the elevator down to the Arrow cave.

            Oliver sniffed, “It’s not that bad, Dig.”

            “Nasty,” Dig muttered as he kept his distance.

            With a ding, the elevator doors slid open to reveal, Felicity asleep practically slumped over in the rolling desk chair at her workstation. Normally after a mission now, Felicity would greet Oliver with a big hug after she ran, well briskly moved as fast as a pregnant woman could go, and Oliver kissed Felicity on the cheek along with their son. Each time Tommy would move whenever Oliver pressed his lips to Felicity’s belly. He loved that, but they all did. Tonight was different, however.

            Her husband enunciated every syllable of her name, “Felicity.”

            In the nights when she dozed off for a couple of minutes, Felicity was usually greeted by the intoxicating smell of aftershave, pinewood, and Oliver. That combination was familiar and heavenly to her. She felt at peace and at home.

            “Hi Oli…” His wife began after she inhaled a big whiff, “Oh my god!”

            John threw him a handful of Axe bodyspray, “Told you so.”

            Felicity ordered, “Oliver, you are _not_ coming to bed tonight until we find a way to get the stink off you. Who knew even the old, unused sewer systems still smell like the inside of 1,000 unflushed toilets?”

            He repeated, “Hon, C’mon. It’s really not that bad.”

            Oliver truly believed that as he sniffed the collar of his shirt. Felicity’s nose was super sensitive during this pregnancy, her body lurched forward. Oliver stepped up to hold her ponytail back while she was puking in the trashcan, but she refused. Dig was a strong guy, but his stomach didn’t work the same way, he followed Felicity's lead when he vomited in the other trashcan minutes after her.

            John drove Felicity home while Oliver took his new spare black and red Ducati Diavel. Just because they were married and having a kid, it didn't mean he couldn't have fun. Felicity would no longer let him sacrifice the things he loved. They could definitely take Tommy in the black Range Rover, Porshe, red minicooper, or the new black Lexus Oliver got Felicity for her birthday. He has his green Ducati as the Green Arrow and his black and red one as Oliver Queen, bad ass VP of Queen Incorporated.

            It took three showers- one of which involved a tubful of tomato juice- but thankfully, Oliver finally scrubbed the old rank sewer scent off every inch of his skin. Felicity giggled since she expected her eyes to widen in delight at the sight of her hot shirtless husband, water still dripping off his insanely sexy body in nothing, but a towel that hung low on his waist. Instead, she got Oliver shivering like a wet golden retriever after a cold bath while he attempted to hold a tiny white face towel as a means to unsuccessfully cover his penis.

            “A) I’ve seen you naked multiple times, and this little guy…” Felicity’s hand hovered over her baby bump, “is every indication that we’ve put that big guy to use, so I obviously like it. And b) If you’re cold, why don’t use that big fluffy green towel you like so much?”

            Oliver didn’t even bother throwing on a pair of his favorite gray boxers. He just tossed the face towel in the hamper with a smack, and approached the bed in hopes that Felicity and Tommy were no longer unsettled by his bodily scent.

            Her husband reminded, “Honey, we have nine big fluffy towels. _Nine_. You have eight of them. I don’t understand why you always take _my_ towel. I don’t, and then I have to use a towel that could be used to clean your glasses.”

            “But, that one’s so big, soft, and fluffy,” She whined, then her tone jumped back down to her regular voice, “Besides, I would appreciate if you would stop leaving that one damp towel on my side of the bed. No makeup sex on the damp towel this time, Oliver, swear to me that it’s deal.”

            His eyes waited for her approval. She sniffed. Ah, a perfume of pinewood, shampoo, and Oliver—perfect. He flopped down lazily on his stomach before his hand gravitated to his wife’s growing belly.

            “I, Oliver Jonas Queen swear to Felicity Megan Queen, I will no longer leave that one damp towel on your side of the bed. As part of the decree of husbandly duties, I shall first and foremost remember to discard of my favorite towel in the hamper on one condition.” He declared, muffled by his pillow and the lull of sleep contributing to his goober behavior.

            “Oh N-n-no, I said, no makeup sex, Oliver.” Felicity protested with a giggle, “I’m tired, and we have two meetings with Queen Incorporated and Wayne Enterprises boards in the morning.”

            He sighed, “I know, but knowing Bruce, he’ll cancel. Things have been even tougher now that Dick decided to go off on his own crusade, and he changed his codename to Nightwing.”

            His wife was about to say something, but only emitted a silly squeak when Oliver bracketed her body with his. She had this small smile curled on her lips while she teasingly shook her head resiliently as a reminder of what she just said. Oliver’s hands snatched away his light blue dress shirt away from Felicity’s body followed by her simple white cotton panties.

            “Okay. Too many clothes, huh? Well, then, you better me keep warm tonight.” She got the gist.

            He nodded, and then indulged her request. It was nights like these that reminded both of them of the first night they made love in Nanda Parbat. There was nothing between them or their hearts and souls. Just warm skin, unbridled love, and sweet passion. They stuck together like two red and green gummy bears. Oliver and Felicity shared a kiss good night as they cuddled up underneath their red sheets.

            The next morning went on as usual, check on the projects Curtis and the Applied Sciences Development Team were working on, check the Queen Inc’s stock, and go over to Starling Memorial Hospital to see how the Queen Inc patented disabled resource projects were going over at Paul’s rehab clinic. Just before noon, Oliver and Felicity were supposed to have a conference with both the Queen Incorporated and Wayne Enterprises boards, but like Oliver thought Bruce cancelled at the last minute.

            A man with a gray pencil mustache and a proper chauffeur uniform entered Oliver and Felicity’s joint office. “A gentleman by the name of Jerry said I could pop in now.”

            Felicity and Oliver were just going over some old quarterly interest reports at her computer. It was as if Alfred wasn’t even in the room.

            “We’re almost done here,” Her husband promised before his wet lips smooched her silky straightened reddish brown tresses.

            After only a mere three hours at the office, Felicity was already starting to feel the weight of being five months pregnant. Her muscles were like a bunch of tangled up computer cords, and her spine, especially with the bio stimulant microchip, felt more like an overused powerstrip. Sensing her discomfort, Oliver’s hands kneaded over all those knots.

            Her pitch went higher with tiredness, similar to what it was when she was medicated and recovering in the hospital following multiple surgeries from the limo incident with Darhk.

            “Mmm, I think Thea and I need to plan a girls’ day with Lyla at the spa.” Felicity mewed as her eyes gently fell shut, “But, Honey, that feels _so good_. So good I might…”

            With a clear of his throat, Oliver greeted, “Hon… Hello, Alfred. Good to see again.”

            Oliver’s hands retreated back while Felicity’s eyes popped open. A slight pink flush crossed her cheeks, as she bit down on her bottom lip to avoid going, “Oh my God.” Alfred didn’t seem very phased by it. Probably because much like Ollie Queen in his younger days, Bruce Wayne was also quite the playboy. Alfred smiled as the creak of his black dress shoes came to stop at Felicity’s desk.

            Alfred informed, “I'm sorry for disturbing you both during business hours, Mr. and Mrs. Queen. But, Master Wayne sends his sincerest apologies for having to cancel your meeting on such short notice.”

            “Gosh, that’s a really nice gift basket he sent along with you, Alfred.” Felicity commented.

            She wasn’t kidding. How could all that stuff even fit in a basket? There were red roses, Belgian hot chocolate mix, Swiss Chocolates, a bottle of red wine, and two small flasks of Russian vodka. It also included a mobile that still needed to be put together. The mobile came with a bat, crown, hawk, lightning bolt, fish, S, and arrow symbol. Oliver and Felicity meant to say thank you, but just like Bruce/Batman Alfred was already off attending to other more important matters.

            He buzzed in their assistant Jerry and Fanta, “Jerry, can you and Fanta work on a gift basket for Bruce Wayne?”

            “Of course, Mr. Queen,” Jerry responded diligently.

            She snapped her fingers, “Please remember to include English tea scones and Brazilian coffee beans Bruce loves so much.”

            “Already gotcha covered,” Fanta noted.

            Hours later, they returned home to their Queen manor. Granted, it wasn’t as spacious as his mother’s old place was, but it was close. This house was size for their growing family. It was three stories complete with a six car garage, seven bedrooms, and a huge kitchen, which really sold Oliver on it. Their reservations at Corrado’s Italian Bistro weren’t until seven, so they spent a couple hours resting. Felicity stepped out of their master bathroom in her own maroon fluffy towel with some Palmer’s Cocoa Butter in hand. Oliver’s eyes were transfixed as she slowly let parts of the towel slip down her body to the floor. She was something else, in a good way. But, at certain times, Felicity was hesitant to believe that. Felicity didn’t like that she couldn’t dye her hair since she was pregnant. The reddish brown locks almost reminded her of her years at MIT. Scars littered her back. While she didn’t feel confident, Oliver looked at his wife as if she was his queen, who could even make time stop for the few briefest seconds with her goddess like looks.

            Oliver propped himself off his arm, slathered some lotion all over her belly, nestled his head in the crook of her neck. He whispered, “You’re beautiful. You’re the smartest, sexiest, and most bad ass woman on the planet.”

            “Oliver,” Felicity blushed, “You’re just buttering me up to make me feel better.”

            Her husband denied, “I already know how to make you feel better, but if I showed you right now, we wouldn’t make it out of this room tonight.”

            “Why does your mind automatically go there?” She playfully smacked his arm.

            “Ow!” He explained, “Because I’m a man with a gorgeously, hot, and amazingly powerful wife. And, I mean all of that honestly, Felicity. Now get dressed before I cancel our reservations and take you to bed."

            “Fine. Fine. I’m going. I’m going. His wife waved off as she headed over to their walk-in closet, “I just need to pick out my outfit.”

            Oliver ironed his white dress shirt to pair with his gray suit, blue tie, and black dress shoes with a sterling silver watch that has a blue face. Felicity wore a deep purple dress, short black ankle boots, a sterling silver arrow necklace, and diamond studs with her hair in long, elegant, loose waves.

            A few minutes before their reservation, Felicity kept a close eye on the valet, who was parking their Range Rover. Something about her didn’t seem right, but Felicity just put her finger on it. Oh well, at least she got her name, Harley Quinnzel.

            Oliver prompted, “Queen, party of two.”

            “Right this way,” The maître d announced as he led the Queens to their table.

            As her husband pulled out her chair for her, Felicity’s eyes darted over to the window and table, “Honey, this is our exact table. You remembered?”

            “Mmm hmm,” He smirked knowingly as he walked around to his seat, “They’ve really cleaned this place after everything that happened.”

            This place was actually a little, yet lovely Italian bistro in Star City named Corrado. It was their first date-date night spot, which went horribly wrong after Vertigo blew up the restaurant to take down the Arrow.

            A server asked, “May I offer you two something to drink?”

            “I’ll have some sparking grape cider,” Felicity took the initiative since Oliver was so sweet to remember all this. Three years had passed from their very first date-date and now here they were married with a beautiful baby boy on the way, “I believe my husband would like a scotch, neat.”

            Oliver confirmed with a nod. This time around, they actually managed to enjoy dinner. Felicity eyed the veal risotto while Oliver ate some osso buco with a hearty mushroom garnish.

            Her husband reached across the table for her hand, “So, I guess I have to get that risotto recipe from Vincenzo.”

            “Yes,” Her reply echoed in the half-empty glass of her grape cider while the fizzy bubbles ticked her upper lip, “And, the ossco buco, that was delicious.”

            Oliver nursed the last sips of his scotch, and raised a hand to ask for the check. However, they were stopped after their ears were keen to those friendly voices.

            A red head paused, “Oliver, Felicity. Lovely to see you both.”

            Felicity hugged Barbara as Oliver shook hands with Dick, although they never kept in touch as much as they would’ve like. They went through similar situations— temporary paralysis with a brilliant scientific cure. From then on, they were dubbed Overwatch and Oracle, although once Barbara was back in her boots and cape, she returned to the Batgirl moniker.

            “Dick, how’s life?” Oliver questioned, the gashes from barbed wire were difficult to hide.

            Dick shrugged, “I’m my own man.”

            Barbara cleared her throat, and elbowed his side.

            “I’m a taken, but independent man.” Dick amended.

            Barbara agreed, “Nice save, Grayson.”

            The couples split their bills, and as soon as they walked out of the restaurant, Felicity figured, “So, I take you two aren’t here for a date night in Star City and some amazing Italian food?”

            “No,” Dick admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

            “Poison Ivy and the Joker's girlfriend, Harley, decided to a spa weekend in Star City. Last I’ve heard they were doing petty jewelry thefts in Gotham and went on a few joyrides.” Barbara provided the intel.

            Now it was time to put an end to their fun before they ran rampant all throughout Star City. The whir of Dick’s Nightbird was heard followed by the rumble from Oliver and Felicity’s range rover.

            “Keep your thorns off my bike, Ivy!” Dick shouted.

            Harley cackled, “Nice ride, puddin’”

            The other restaurant goers all scattered to their vehicles. Oliver, Dick, and Barbara suited up in the restrooms.

            “Hon, are you gonna be alright in here?” Green Arrow addressed.

            Felicity answered in a hushed voice, “Oh yeah. Great Wi-Fi.”

            Overwatch tracked the girls’ location near Haight Street. They took to the rooftop of the city to get there in time. Despite all her exploding gags and tear gas, Batgirl and Nightwing neutralized those cheap deadly parlor tricks. They were able to restrain Harley within minutes.

            “Wait ‘til Mr. J, hears about you bird for brains and a handsome fella trying to play Robin Hood.” Harley grunted.

            Poison Ivy tried to seduce, “You know I’ve always find green on a man rather alluring. It’s the symbolic color for nature—so full of life.”

            Vines sprouted out from between the cracks in the concrete. Green Arrow cut them back thanks to his freshly sharpened arrows.

            “Green Arrow. Now. Shoot.” Overwatch coached over the comm.

            Green Arrow doubted, “You sure this’ll work?”

            “Shoot now.” Overwatch reiterated.

            He drew his bow back and fired an arrow with a very specific serum. Basically, it was a formula that was similar to weed killer. It helped keep Ivy’s powers at bay. Bruce neglected to mention that his protégés would be visiting Star City. However, he did detail his past encounters with Poison Ivy, The Joker, Harley, the Royal Flush gang, and more.

            Commissioner Lance made sure Harley and Ivy were quickly transferred back to Gotham in custody of Commissioner Gordon. Back in their civilian clothes, Oliver, Felicity, Dick, and Barbara rounded out their night back at the Arrow Cave.

            “Nice job tracking down the usual nutjobs” Barbara complimented, “You have to send that tracking and facial recognition software. It’s so much better than the one Bruce has, but his system was updated like a decade before I was even born.”

            Felicity winked, “Already did. Happy early Hanukkah ”

            She grabbed an Arrowhead water from the minifridge under her workstation, and Oliver poured three shots of his favorite Russian vodka.

            “We’re always here to help,” Oliver ensured.

            Dick took a swig, “Not really my arena anymore.”

            “It never leaves you. Richard Grayson, you should know that by now.” Barbara believed as she rubbed her boyfriend’s back.

            Felicity insisted, “Still. We’ll be here. Whenever. Wherever, although next time you send Overwatch evidence, Dick, use a bag.”

            “Sorry,” He grumbled, with a clear of throat, he wondered, “So, with all these team ups what are you, Bats, Fleet feet, Flyboy, his cousin, and Fishboy gonna call yourselves.”

            “Ooh, I like the Justice League,” Barbara suggested excited.

            Felicity agreed, “Girl, you read my mind.”

            “Call me when you a baby shower for this little guy. Tim really misses everyone.” Barbara requested.

            “You’re already on the e-vite list.” Felicity told her friend.

            As they left, Oliver thought, he Justice League? Nah, it didn’t sound right. Too cheesy. His phone buzzed.

            “Bruce… you son of a gun… Yes, I did.” Oliver laughed as he and Bruce were throwing verbal jabs back and forth to each other.

            Felicity loved her husband’s natural laugh. Not his work laugh when he had to exude Oliver Queen, Vice President of Queen Incorporated vibe, but his laugh of true happiness brought the biggest smile to her face. It’s part of what made him the man she loves today.


	3. Promises

            Felicity’s page flipping and cracking’s from a couple burners on the stove were the only noises breaking through the comfortable silence of Queen manor. The smell of a rich and hearty chicken Motza ball stew drifted from the kitchen to the living. As Oliver waited for the stew to finish heating up, his pen slid across the paper of his new green notebook. His mind traveled back to when he gave Felicity his first notebook.

_April 2016_

            “I knew you kept a diary,” she teased.

            With a clear of his throat, he corrected, “Notebook or journal.”

            “So, what’s in it besides recipes and those beautiful vows of yours?” His fiancé inquired as her question trailed a little giggle.

            Following a click of his tongue, Oliver answered, “Consider it an unbridged teaser’s guide to everything about Oliver Queen.”

            “ _Everything_?” Felicity reiterated in wonder, “to tell you truth, I didn’t need a gift just because we got engaged again. But, this is one I really appreciate because it comes from your heart. It’s honest and sweet. And, I couldn’t ask for anything better, but _you_.”

            “Yeah. Me too.” Her fiancé told her, “I love you, Felicity.”

            She breathed in a whisper, “I love you too, Oliver.”

            Two small quick pecks on the lips grew into a passionate make out session as they stumbled back on the bed.

_Present Day_

            Oliver’s focus returned when he heard the metal of a very familiar ring scratch over the denim of his shirt. Sky blue painted nails squeezed lightly at his shoulder blades followed lips puckering against his hair.

            “What’cha writing about tonight?” His wife questioned.

            “William,” He admitted.

            The custody agreement was going fairly smooth. Legally speaking, it would probably take a few more weeks to resolve, but there was one issue they couldn’t discuss inside the conference with their lawyers. Oliver wanted to wait to each one of his sons were eighteen before he dropped the fact that their dad was a real-life super hero, Green Arrow. That’s why he made the video to show to William _after_ his eighteen birthday. However, Samantha was the one who thought they should tell William together with Felicity and his aunt Thea. She didn’t want to see the heartbreak on their son's face when dad had to leave his baseball game to save the citizens of Star City from another son of a bitch like Damien Darhk. Oliver and Samantha both learned the truth is key in working together. But, Oliver was afraid that a) William would be put in danger again, and b) what if he accidentally blabbed Oliver’s secret identity to his friends at school? He’s only eleven. Secrets like these in the hands of a kid can easily find their way into the light.

            Once she caught the sight of her husband’s mopey face, Felicity promised, “I’m here. I’m _always_ here.”

            Oliver and Felicity’s marriage was supported by the idea that they would communicate with each other openly, honestly, and often. But, they also knew that they each had their own methods of processing certain heavy situations. Felicity’s method usually involved a video diary, mint chocolate chip ice cream, hot milk, and on occasion a punching bag. Oliver’s method was exercise, sparring, writing in his journal, and cooking. It was healthy them to have their own individual times to take a moment for self-care. And, they always find their way back to each other when times were tough.

            Oliver thumb ascended over her rings and her arm, “I know.”

            Felicity set the table while Oliver turned off the stove. They scarfed down dinner, cleaned up the house a bit, and snuggled up in bed to watch an episode of _House of Cards_. The bright glow from Felicity’s laptop was still flickering as cold toes prodded his hairy leg.

            “We’re gonna through this together.” She reassured, her tone quiet and laden with sleep.

            His fingers threaded their way through her reddish brown locks as her husband agreed, “Yes, we will.”

            Their marriage always worked because they were able to fight through those dark times together. They were heroes—both of them. But, once the super bads were stopped, they were also regular people. And, Felicity had a bad habit of prioritizing her problems on the low last wrung of the salmon ladder. As much as playing super heroes was what they consider normal, and helping people gave her life more of a purpose, she had doubts. Like every regular person, she had worries and fears; those fears only escalated since she became pregnant. She chose Oliver, and she chose this life. But her son and her stepson didn’t, so should she give up being Overwatch and just be Felicity Queen— bad ass CEO of Queen Incorporated, stepmom/mom, and wife?

            A couple hours later, Oliver woke up because Felicity was hot—literally hot against his torso. Slight messy waves formed at the bottom strands of her hair and a sticky wet sheen of sweat clung to her bare skin. She bit her lip. No, it wasn’t a sex dream when she had those he would usually be woken up with kisses on his neck and nails raking lightly over his abs. Instead, her eyebrows did that crinkly thing. His ears could pick up on these soft, scared whimpers from deep in her throat, but he couldn’t quite make until what she was saying. Her hands were clutching the duvet so hard, Oliver figured her nailbeds turned pale.

            Felicity whimpered, “Oliver, get up!...  No, don’t take my baby, no!”

            Before she kicked him in her sleep, Oliver restrained her thrashing movements, and turned on the light on her night stand, “Felicity!” He called out loudly amidst her string of cries.

            “Sorry. It’s no…” His wife uttered groggily.

            Oliver reprimanded, “And, don’t say nothing.”

            “It’s just a bad dream,” She explained.

            Her husband prompted, “So, talk to me.”

            Her voice broke and tears glistened in her eyes, “It’s stupid. It’s just a nightmare. It’s not real.”

            A couple tears did fall, and Oliver immediately wiped them away with his thumbs.

            “Are you trying to convince me or yourself, Felicity?” He asked, then echoed her words from before, “ _Hey_ … I’m here. I’m _always_ here. We’re a team, if something is bothering you, and I don’t know about it. I can’t help you fix it. I can’t be a good teammate. I love you, and that makes me wanna be the best teammate ever like Justin Carson at a Rockets game.”

            She smiled because she didn’t know much- if anything at all about sports. But, she did know that Justin Carson was one of Oliver and William’s favorite baseball players. They were both sports nuts about baseball. William may look more like Samantha, although he shared a lot of Oliver’s traits too.

            After laughter calmed her mind, Felicity groaned, “Mmm, I should’ve known that was gonna come back to bite me in the ass.”

            Oliver nodded, and rubbed her back like he knew she liked. In between some relaxed breaths, she opened up about everything she had been feeling over the past few months including her recent nightmare. The imagery was so vivid. That the situation felt physically real to her. Ra’s was brought back to life, thanks to another Lazarus pit they had discovered at the neutral site, where Ra’s killed him. In her nightmare, glass shattered in their office at Queen Incorporated. Despite Oliver’s best efforts, Ra’s delivered a fatal stab wound through his stomach all the way out to his back. Then, he kidnapped Tommy in hopes that he would later become the new Al Sah-Him.

            Felicity also slipped in the idea about Overwatch leaving Team Arrow. On that note, Oliver understood it, sure. And, he knew it was her decision to make alone, although he had some input. He whispered everything she needed to hear in that moment because Felicity was so much more to him than his wife, business partner, and mother to his son. She was his best friend, teammate, partner, lover, and light in all aspects of their relationship.

            “I’m not gonna feed you empty promises I can’t keep, but I can promise you that I'll do everything in power to keep you and the kids safe. We’re gonna fight to keep everyone in this family happy and healthy because it’s what we do. It’s who we are, Honey. I can’t imagine it without you by my side.” Oliver assured.

            “Ditto.” She added, “Thanks for being so understanding in midst of my mini… gargantuan late-night freak out.”

            Oliver pointed out that Felicity did the exact same for him during what Dig called his “Guilt Arrow” moments. Or, times when had PTSD moments about Lian Yu and bad dreams about his parents, Tommy, and Laurel dying. The only few times Felicity needed Oliver like that were when she was recovering from her temporary paralysis and seeing her father in jail. Car backfires caused her to tremble. She broke down at nights when she couldn’t get in wheelchair fast to use the bathroom. Her heart raced when Noah got her in her head too much. But, as they always did they got through it together.

            Her husband thought, “Felicity, since we’re both up, maybe… Felicity?”

            His plan was met with even breathing and light snores.


	4. Security Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning if you haven't noticed the ratings changed. Also, I'm nowhere near as good as [Bre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre/pseuds/Bre) but I gave it a shot. Felicity's dreams aren't quiet anymore.

            The elevator dinged. Green Arrow and Spartan’s leather identity concealment squeaked as they made their ways to Overwatch.

            “Take Daniels off the board,” Oliver ordered.

            Felicity mused, “You’re welcome."

            “We keep this up, and Star City may not even need a police force anymore.” John pointed out.

            She instructed, “Don’t tell that to Commissioner Lance.”

            “You mean your stepdad?” Dig teased.

            Felicity cringed, “I’m _not_ calling him that. We’re just not there yet.”

            “Alright well, I’ve gotta get home to my girls.” Dig stated as he was already walking towards the elevator in his civilian clothes.

            His friend requested, “Say hi to Lyla and Sara for us.”

            When John at the end of night, Oliver changed up his salmon ladder workouts because their days were now filled with boring meetings at Queen Incorporated along with exciting doctor’s appointments to see how well Tommy Queen was growing in his mom’s belly. Usually it was Felicity’s job to shut off most of the power in the Arrow Cave and engage the security system. But, the sweatier her husband got, the more her plans changed. She punched in 4587, which made the doors lock. But, the fluorescent lights still illuminated the lair.

            “ _Honey_ ,” His wife drew out in between grunts as she was trying to sit on top of their large round conference table, “You almost done?”

            With the clink of rung, he did one more pull up followed by an abrupt thud of his shoes against the floor. Her husband warned as he enunciated every syllable of her name, “Felicity.”

            Of course, Oliver knew what she was trying to do. He sucked his bottom lip in as Felicity intended to strike a sexy _Sports Illustrated_ like pose, but it looked more like a turtle, who fell on its back. His breathy chuckle broke free.

            “ _Unbelievable_ , you weren’t supposed to laugh.” She grumbled, then accused, “You just don’t find me sexy anymore. Right now, I’m just an Oliver Queen incubator of a fat sow to you. Aren't I?”

            Oliver muttered, “I see the hormones have come out to play tonight.”

            “What was that?” Felicity snapped.

            He rephrased as helped her sit up properly “You seem a little tired and frustrated. I think you need a shower and sleep as soon we get home.”

            His wife reiterated, “You really don’t find me sexy anymore.”

            “ _Hey_ ,” Her husband reassured after he kissed the top of her head, “Felicity Queen, you are the sexiest woman I know- pregnant or not. But, you know, we have to be careful around the baby.”

            “Would it kill you to get a little more creative?” She complained under her breath.

            Felicity would never call sex with Oliver boring. It just got a little more complicated over the past five and a half months since they had to accommodate her growing baby belly. Especially, considering the fact that she was still in her second trimester, her sex drive was hotter than a ghost pepper

            “No,” Oliver answered. Felicity bit back a whimper. Frack! He had heard that. Stupid League of Assassins for enhancing his honed ninja skills. “I promise I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, but tonight I think you need to…”

            “Shower,” she finished.

            “And, get some sleep,” he added as he walked over to her work station. He punched in another security code to enact the lair's proper security protocol for the team's off-hours.

            She rolled her eyes, and not in the way she was hoping to that night.

            “What? You’re not the only who knows how to disarm a security code. Tech is the kind of stuff you eat for breakfast, Baby. But, we built Lair #3 together.” Oliver insisted.

            “Oh stop.” Felicity snapped. “Let’s just go.”

            His hands trailed delicately up and down her back, “C’mon, c’mon.”

            Oliver led her to the elevator, and once they got home after she showered alone, Felicity fell asleep. Her hair tickled his torso, and his arm protectively draped just above her belly. Despite her frustration spooning with her shirtless husband with a body pillow propping her up were the only ways, she could ever sleep comfortably during this pregnancy

            Her thoughts drifted back to lair. Her eyes were looming at Oliver on the salmon ladder once more. Her rings grazed over her taut stomach.

            “Oliver, where’s the baby?” His wife wondered as it followed a small gasp.

            “With Raisa, William, Sara, and John Jr,” Her husband mentioned as he dropped down to feel her forehead, “Is everything okay?”

            She nodded, “Yeah.”

            “Okay.” He believed, “So things are quiet on the streets tonight. John’s still in Central City. Raisa’s watching the kids. Thea’s away with your mom on a spa weekend.”

            Felicity prompted, “And…”

            The smile was evident in Oliver’s bright blue eyes and they darted back and forth between his wife and that large round conference table. It really didn’t take a tech genius to figure out what he wanted to do before they went home. Besides they paid Raisa to watch kids until eight anyway. Felicity’s hands cupped his stubble as she kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

            “Yes?” Oliver hoped.

            His wife giggled with a nod for emphasis she agreed, “Yes.”

            Felicity felt the bite of Oliver’s calloused hands underneath her thighs. Her legs squeezed just below his abs. Little pecks sounded more like dripping water as he carried over to the table. She broke the kisses to cutely nuzzle his nose, which contrasted the playful pats she felt on her ass. Her hands slipped over his pecs to his neck.

            Her husband apologized in between kisses, “Sorry, I’m all sweaty.”

            “Uh-huh,” She agreed vigorously with a nod, “So, so hot.”

            Once her butt was cushioned by the conference table, her hands immediately wanted to find the zipper of his dark blue jeans, which she could normally do without looking. Felicity reached, but Oliver’s hands snatched hers. He pinned her hands back gently at the end of the table.

            He whispered, “I’ve got you.”

            Usually, Felicity took the lead in the bedroom. She loved it on top, but clearly this wasn’t the bedroom, so she figured it was okay to let him have this one tonight. Felicity’s heels clacked as Oliver dropped her stilettos to the floor. He stood back up and was transfixed by the white lace of her bra. Her bright pink dress was in a rumpled mess hanging ever-so-slightly on her thighs. His wet lips trailed a teasingly slow pathway from her jaw to her neck.

            “Mmm…” Felicity moaned as it became increasingly harder to breathe. Oliver’s mouth alternated between sucking and nipping at one of her favorite spots—the pulse point on her neck. Her pearly whites were a sharp contrast to her smudged red lipstick, “Ohh.”

            Their mouths crashed against each other. Their tongues tangled up together just before Felicity lifted her hips slightly. Oliver got the hint as he slid the rest of her dress down at her feet. His eyes hooded as he focused on Felicity unclasping her bra. She tossed the confining white lace garment aside, smiling softly as Oliver licked his lips. Her hands aimed toward her husband's zipper, yet again he placed them back at the edge of the table. His rough hands matched the roughness of the scars on her back while his hands delicately caressed her back as if he was trying to heal her scars. Felicity smirked since her husband stole that move from her. To be fair, those gentle caresses were moves they did every time had sex. No matter how passionate it got, both Oliver and Felicity needed that to relax. The cool surface squeaked against her skin as Oliver carefully laid her down on it.

            Calm breaths were in time with each kiss Oliver planted until he reached just above her pelvis. His blue eyes met hers for guidance. While her eyelids fell shut in anticipation, she nodded yes multiple times. Once Felicity was complete bare in front of him, Oliver’s ears were keen to that intake of his wife’s sharp breath.

            “Felicity,” Oliver urged in a hushed tone, “Relax.”

            Her okay turned into a long moaned while Oliver licked her sex, and nursed at her clit. She would've flicked the back of his neck if she felt like she in control of her body. But, in this moment it was all Oliver

            “Ahh.” She whimpered through broken speech as her abs tightened, “Oli..ver Oh!”

            Her nailbeds turned pale as her grip on the table became stronger. When her hips started to writhe more, she felt Oliver’s right hand ghost over her nipple and the imprint of his ring towards her inner thigh. She ground her pelvis against his mouth until her cries of pleasure echoed off the walls coinciding with her hotly intense from her core.

            Oliver wiped his mouth, and looked up just in time. Felicity’s skin was a dull shade of pink. Her chest was heaving, and her hands were searching for her husband's touch.

            “I’m right here, Baby.” Her husband ensured. He leaned over her while he kissed her forehead, “Mmm… You need a minute?”

            Felicity nodded as her eyes were still screwed shut, but her hand drifted over his package to his zipper. As she was about to tug it down, she realized she was no longer blanketed by her husband’s warmth.

            “Hon, what are you doing now?” She questioned with a whimper.

            He called out at the med bay supply closet, “Well don’t we need…”

            A condom and some lubricant because it’d only been nine months since Tommy was born. Her body was still healing slowly after baby. The first time they made love after Tommy was born was when the two month old was down for a nap. Even though, neither of them lasted as long, it was lovely. But, it was a bit uncomfortable for Felicity. They promised to always have open communication and be honest with each other. She described it initially as if Oliver penetrated her vagina with a long, steel arrow. In which, he apologized for profusely, but she said the pleasure was worth the bit of pain. Once they got more practice and picked her some comfortable solutions, it got better with time.

            “Uh, I think we’ll fine with just one.” Her tone heightened with her recent pleasure while it also stuck near her thighs, “Pants off, Queen.”

            Oliver teased as he headed back over to Felicity, “Bossy.”

            “You love it,” His wife retorted as she stuck out her tongue at him, “Allow me, Mr. Queen.”

            Felicity sat up swiftly, and finally her fingers were able to do what she wanted to do all— unzip those perfectly fitting blue jeans of his. Denim crinkled as it landed on the floor, and his grey boxers caught up seconds after that. Her nimble fingers quickly found his semi-erect cock. A deep sigh snuck up his throat while his eyes squeezed shut, and his head lolled back.

            “God…Felicity,” Her husband breathed out a combination of a grunt and a whimper, “Slow down.”

            And, she did. Damn it! He shouldn’t have phrased it that way. His hands abruptly eased her painstaking slow, but pleasurable movements off of him before he ended up thrusting in her hand. He ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth, then she slipped it onto him. Her hands traveled over the scars on his torso. With two deep breaths, Oliver kissed his wife’s neck as soon as their equally sweaty skin collided against each other. She moaned at the prickliness of her husband’s stubble on her neck as it differed from wet needy kisses by his pillowy lips. At first, their rhythm was shallow and slow.

            “Ah, Honey,” She panted as her legs clamped down his like a vice grip, “I need you…I…yes!”

            Felicity sighed as Oliver’s pace quickened as soon as she belted out the words. Despite Oliver’s thoughts about the PA system in the Arrow cave, thank God they both agreed to soundproof the lair.

            “Felicity,” Oliver murmured in between kisses behind her ear.

            Felicity cries of “Oh…Oh God”, were muffled at Oliver’s shoulder once he hit the right spot amidst their harmonious staccato rhythm . His perfect aim didn’t just lend itself to just archery, and his wife thought he penetrated way better than simply just fine. Her inner walls clenched around him smoothly, and his thrusts slowed down.

            On his third one, he whispered, “Fuck,” sharply in her ear as pleasured washed over him. She whimpered in response since his muscles were trembling. Oliver collapsed on top of her. His fingers combed through her freshly dyed blonde locks. When he pulled out, and Felicity curled at his side, she bit her lip back in a smile and her nails raked over his abs.

            Her nails were still raking over his abs when she woke up still pregnant, and in her husband’s arms. Her lips pecked at his neck.

            “Oliver,” She keened.

            To her surprise, he was already awake, “Dream me isn’t as good in bed in than the real me, right? By the way, I’m surprised you didn’t wake Tommy up.”

            “Dunno,” Felicity teased, “Maybe. Maybe not.”

Oliver kissed her after looking at the clock, “It’s past midnight.”

            She giggled, and the fell asleep again after one. Later that night, Felicity made sure the Arrow cave had a special security protocol for her and Oliver’s eyes only.


	5. Defining Family

            Oliver’s pen scrawls against the paper. His chicken cordon bleu and Felicity’s scented candles mask the pungent odor from Tommy’s poopy diaper. How could someone so little have that much in him? He only started on solids a few days ago, and he was just getting used to being bottle-fed formula. Six months in, Felicity just isn’t producing as much breastmilk as she would have liked. Stress is a key factor in that issue, and tonight Oliver just knows his wife’s stress level would be higher than Supergirl’s flight range. His eyes dart from his notebook, to Tommy, and by the front door.

            After a creak of the Queen’s front door, Felicity greets softly, “Hey.”

            “Hey.” Oliver replies with a quick peck.

            She peeks in the bassinet, and manages a smile when she sees her son is fast asleep— complete with his favorite red Lightning McQueen binky in his mouth and his Green Arrow teddy bear watching over him. Upon Felicity’s arrival, Oliver carries Tommy back to his crib. Just before they leave, a static’s emitted from the baby monitor.

            As soon as they reenter the living room, she warns, “I don’t wanna talk about it, which I know, for me, is a bit unprecedented.”

            “Okay.”

            Instead of the usual conversation about their days, Oliver hears forks and knives cutting harshly through his spectacular chicken cordon bleu. His blue eyes meet her red, puffy ones. She sighs when his lips pull back in a thin straight line.

            “Ugh, I told you I don’t wanna talk about it, Honey, please”

            Felicity’s vibrant red lipstick stains her clear wine glass, and a nice Merlot slides smoothly down her throat while Oliver nurses his bottle of a dark beer. Despite her afternoon, his wife insists on washing the dishes as she always does since he does all the cooking. Amidst squeaky plates, Oliver listens to uneven breaths followed by loud sniffles.

            Once the dishes are put away by both Oliver and Felicity, he leads her to the couch. Oliver sits down first, and Felicity immediately plummets down onto his lap. Her head nestles against his chest. Tears prod her eyes, threatening to fall for a countless time that day. Her hand searches for his, and her husband’s hand swiftly covers hers as his fingertips gently caress the clothed scars on her back.

            Not wanting to push her, or get into argument, he assures, “ _Hey_ , it’s okay. I gotcha.”

            “No matter what happens, never leave them.” She pleads. “Will and Tommy, they need you. I…”

            “I know,” Her husband promises, “I swear nothing bad will happen to them because of me. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here. I’m here.”

            “The look on my dad… Noah’s face from behind that glass, it’s gonna haunt me for the rest of my life. I don’t why I even went to Iron Heights. I know I did the right thing. I can’t help, but think he doesn’t even deserve that kind of remorse,” his wife begins.

            “I think that remorse is a pretty clear indicator that you’re a very different person than him. And, I think you hoped to see if Noah was making a change to be the kind of parent you’ve always wanted- the kind of parent you’ve always deserved.”

            Felicity vows, “Well, that won’t ever happen again. In a very odd role reversal, my mother was right when she said, ‘people _don’t_ change— no matter how much you want them to.’”

            “ _Some_ people don’t change.” Oliver points out, “The relationship with your dad may be over, but don’t lose that hope for the people in the rest of the world. Along with your mind, it’s your greatest super power.”

            “I won’t. Is that too insanely optimistic?”

            He reminds, “Yes, but it’s a part of what makes you the woman I love.”

            For the first time that day she laughs. Her tone dips down to a whisper when she mentions, “I could just fall asleep right here.”

            That suggestion is sweet, but the lumpy white loveseat wouldn’t have the same effect on their backs. Felicity protests in a whimper, similar to their six month old. Yet, Oliver grabs her delicately by the arm as they trudge their way upstairs. In their bedroom, her husband abruptly strips down to nothing but his black sweatpants. She digs through their shared underwear/sock drawer and changes into some black cotton panties and one of Oliver’s oversized white t-shirts. The events of the day weigh them down while they both flop back on their bed. Despite waking up every few hours with Tommy, Oliver and Felicity manage to get in some sleep. Felicity smacks the button on her red alarm clock.

            “Morning,” Oliver murmurs, his voice still laden with sleep, “Do you remember the days when we used to wake up _after_ our alarm?”

            “To be fair, we only did that when we were traveling the world,” Felicity recalls, “You gave me one Hell of a wakeup call.”

            “More than one— Thailand, Positano, _Bali_.”

            “Yeah.”

            A humid heat surrounds them again, but Oliver doesn’t give a damn as he leaves a trail of soft, wet kisses down his girlfriend’s neck. Tangled sheets don’t hinder them either. Sweat clings to their nearly naked bodies while Felicity pins him back down on the pillow.

            “Hold me,” She urges in a whimper in between kisses that sound more like dripping water.

            He groans, “Felicity,” as their pelvises grind together like gears under a hood when their tour guide didn’t know how to drive a stick shift.

            “ _Oliver._ ”

            His fingertips trace over her very first bullet wound while she pulls down his boxer briefs with her feet.

            As they attempt to make that morning memory into more of a reality, both Oliver and Felicity hope Tommy remains peacefully asleep because he isn’t supposed to be fed for at least another hour.

            “Damn it. Who’s calling you at 7AM?”

            Much to Oliver’s disappointment, his wife rolls off of him, and plucks her cell phone from the charger on her night stand. His pouty face turns into a small smile when she holds up one finger.

            “Mom?” Felicity answers.

            Oliver breathes out a laugh since Donna’s squeals are so high-pitched, he can hear them clearly on the other end.

            His voice’s hushed, “Well, she sounds happy. Hon, what’s going on?”

            “You’re engaged…When did Lance, sorry Quentin pop the question…last night. Of course, I can’t wait to go dress shopping with you, Mom. You’re both coming over soon? Mom, M..Wait!”

            “I’ll get breakfast started. You feed Tommy when he wakes up.” His wife was about to inject, though that was chided with, “No buts, Mrs. Queen.”

            “That was a lot of information to get in thirty seconds. Dress, I need a dress.” She grumbles.

            An hour later, omelets are bubbling away in a cast iron skillet. Dueling scents of warm breakfast sausages and pumpkin pancakes waft throughout the room. William, who’s visiting for the weekend, hears his baby brother sneeze. He chuckles as Tommy gurgles out quite the belch.

            Will wonders, “Dad, can I turn on the fan?”

            “Sure, Bud.” He nods while he flips a pancake and spears a sausage.

            With the flick of a switch cold air gently blows over the stove.

            “That’s better.” Will says, “Felicity, do you need any help?”

            “No thanks, Buddy.”

            “When’s your mom and Commissioner Lance, I mean umm... bubbe and pop pop gonna get here?”

            Still burping Tommy, she answers, “They should’ve been here by now. I wonder…”

            “Ah! There they are, my beautiful boys.” Donna coos.

            Felicity clears her throat, “Nice to see you too, Mom”

            William was a bit shy at first when he met Donna, but over the past three months he’s learned that his bubbe is the epitome of Vegas— bright, bubbly, loud, and fun. After short pleasantries, William sets the table and peppers his pop pop with questions in hopes that he’ll get to ride in the SCPD squad car with all the flashing lights and sirens on, of course.

            “If it’s okay with your mom and dad, kid. Sure.”

            Will fist pumps, “Yes!”

            “Not so fast, your mom, Felicity, and I still need to discuss it tomorrow night. Now, go wash up before breakfast.”

            “Aww man!” His hopes slightly dashed as he trudges off to the bathroom, “Hey pop pop what happened to your neck?”

            Felicity’s eyebrows do that crinkly thing.

            “Will, bathroom, please.”

            “Don’t say it. Don’t say it,” she thinks.

            “Is that a hickey?” Oliver inquires with a laugh.

            “Aww, Hon! Why’d you have to ask?” Felicity complains in thought as her eyes squeeze shut. They flutter open as soon as she hears, “Felicity Megan, we’re all adults here.”

            “Tell that to your grandsons,” Her daughter snaps.

            Despite the visceral reaction, which makes her feel like regurgitating in the potted fern, she walks over with Tommy and Oliver to the window, where Quentin’s car is parked on the street. The windows are all fogged up, and as she doesn’t fail to notice her mother’s pink ruffled blouse is on backwards.

            “Hon,” Her husband tries, “It’s fine. Let’s just have some breakfast.”

            Her forehead bumps his shoulder while she presses into him. Tommy simply giggles as both his parents hold him now.

            “There’s no way I can ever unsee that, Honey. Why did I look? I shouldn’t have looked.” Her whine is muffled by Oliver’s chest.

            He rubs small circles on her back.

            “Sorry,” Quentin offers while Donna’s toothy grin is as bright as that new rock on her finger.

            “What’d I miss, and what’s wrong with Felicity?”

            His dad dismisses, “She’ll be fine. C’mon, son, breakfast is waiting.”

            This breakfast was a thousand time’s better than yesterday’s meeting with Noah at Iron Heights.

            “You did good, pooh bear.” Donna compliments while she can’t help, but show off her new engagement ring— a one and a half carat rounded cut diamond set in rose gold.

            “Felicity, I’m sorry I didn’t ask for your permission before I went through with the op…” Oliver coughs purposefully over to Quentin. He corrects, “I mean the engagement, but I just couldn’t wait. Your mom’s a special gal.”

            “Yes, she is.” Felicity agrees, “And, you make her very happy, Quentin, so that’s all that matters.”

            Quentin wipes his brow.

            “But, you’re still helping me out pick out my dress. Then, we’ve got the flowers, cake. My Gosh! There’s so much to do in three months”

            “Three months!” Quentin exclaims, “Where are my heart meds? Da-Darn, I need my heart meds.”

            “Stop being such a silly goose. I definitely think we should get married in my hometown.”

            “Mmm because Vegas is known for its quickie weddings,” Felicity blurts out. Oliver pinches her butt discreetly. She proclaims, “Uh... Can’t wait, Mom.”

            Oliver’s eyes read, “Be nice, Baby.”

            Tommy’s arrival, Will’s custody agreement, and now her mother’s wedding, a lot has changed in the past fifteen months. She smiles at the sight of just about everyone around her. Oliver zerberting Tommy’s belly as he clutches his bubbe’s hand. Quentin presents Will with his very own SCPD Jr. plastic deputy badge. She smiles at her son. Her chin rests on her husband’s shoulder while he kisses her forehead. Her father’s more like her sperm donor, but this is the definition of a loving family, her family. Oliver and Quentin were the two of the best dads she knows. Well, besides. John, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	6. Bliss

            Felicity peers at her husband out of the corner of her eye. She smirks before sticking the key in the ignition of their Range Rover. Right as he sees his wife’s stiletto heeled black boot press against the gas pedal, Oliver’s hands search for something sturdy to grip. He immediately clutches his seatbelt in one hand and the center console in the other. Twenty minutes later, their truck slows down along with his racing heart.

            Felicity assures, “You can open your eyes now, Honey.”

            “Thank God,” Oliver sighs.

            “You know I don’t drive that bad.” She swats his chest lightly.

            “Ow! Not that bad,” He complains, “What are those boots made out of scrap metal from Jax’s garage? What are trying to do, woman kill me before I’m eighty-six?”

            “Well, Slade’s son Jericho almost did a pretty job of that tonight. I still can’t believe Slade has three kids— Jericho, Grant, and Rose.”

            “I can’t believe Adeline married that bastard.”

            “So… How do you wanna explain all this,” His wife points out all his fresh battle wounds, “to the kids tonight, Daddy?”

            Her husband’s tone nearly drops to his Green Arrow voice, “Mmm… I like when you call me, Daddy.”

            “Stop, Oliver! I’m being serious, here.”

            “So, am I, Honey.”

            “Oliver,” she redirects with a roll of her eyes.

            He figures, “I tripped and fell down the stairs at work.”

            “Okay,” Felicity reluctantly agrees, “One of these days, they’re gonna figure out all these ridiculous lies we dropped on them. Then Will, Tommy, and Mia will hate us forever.”

            “ _Hey..._ No, they won’t,” Oliver reassures. Despite the pain all throughout his body, his calloused hand caresses her smooth cheek, “You, Samantha, and I all agreed we’d wait to tell each one of the kids individually on their eighteenth birthdays. It’s the only they’ll ever have a chance at normal childhoods.”

            “And, keep them safe. I got it, but I still don’t like hiding something this big from them.”

            “C’mon. Raisa and the kids will probably come running out to look for us.”

            Oliver hobbles to the front door with Felicity propping him like the cover on her tablet. As soon as they enter the house, Raisa warns the children to not jump up and clobber their parents with hugs as they usually do. She’s known for a while about the Green Arrow’s true identity- probably ever since the first year he decided to come back home. Though at that time, he was better known as The Vigilante or The Hood.

            Felicity thanks, “Raisa, you’re a life-saver. I’ll walk you to your car.”

            “It is no trouble at all, Mrs. Queen.” Raisa reassures, “I am happy the children enjoy my cooking.”

            “Why wouldn’t they?” Oliver smiles.

            Felicity sighs happily, “Their father certainly did.”

            “These three, they are good kids, all of them.” Raisa tells Felicity as they exit Queen Manor.

            Upon listening to the clack of his wife’s stilettos against the hardwood, before the kids starting shooting out a million questions at him, they both go along with their little fib that their daddy fell down the stairs at work, so go easy on him. Felicity giggles at the symphony of stomach rumbles she hears. Oliver’s eyes fall shut, and a small smile etches across his worn out face. She hates to pull him away from one of his happy memories, but he does need to eat something before he takes medicine and falls asleep. That is if he could sleep tonight. Warm meaty chili floods his nostrils, and while salivating a bit, he licks his lips.

            “I’ll be there in minute.” He promises after creamy pink lipstick coats his cheek.

            “I’ll make you a bowl.” She insists as she pulls off her boots before heading over to the chicken.

            During dinner, the kids all chat about their days. Tommy loved visiting his Uncle Jax’s mechanic shop on his field trip, earlier that afternoon. Mia hoped for a bunny rabbit as a pet since her kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Russo got a class hamster named Chesnutt. Felicity reminded her daughter that they already have a cat, Walter. Will managed to muster up the courage to ask his current crush Gwen to a school dance, and practically begged his father to borrow the car or even cooler his dad’s Ducati Diavel. Oliver instantly shut that plan down, much to his son’s disappointment a) because he only got his learner’s permit a couple weeks ago. So, he can't drive at night, especially without an adult, and b) he doesn't even have a license or permit to drive a motorcycle.

            Unfortunately for Will, that means his mother has to drive him and his date. What he doesn't know is that she signed on to do some freelance work as a professional photographer for that very same night. A devilish little grin popped up on his face followed by Felicity’s cheeky giggle.

            “What’s so funny?”

            “Did you talk to your mom yet, Will?”

            Will shook his head, “No, Felicity. What do you guys know that I don’t know?”

            “Your mother will tell you, son.”

            “But, dad,” He protests.

            His dad waves off, “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure she’ll tell you the good news soon.”

            “Besides you have more important things to worry about like raising that AP bio grade.” His stepmom reminds, “I’m here to help, but I won’t do your homework for you, mister.”

            William’s grade aren’t nearly as bad as his father’s or Aunt T’s ever were, although he has to a bit better than a C if he wants to keep playing on the Central City Bolts high school baseball team.

            Will grumbles, “Yes ma’am,” while he marches off to his room to crack open those books.

His younger siblings chant in song, “Will’s in trouble. Will’s in trouble.”

            “Shut it, rugrats!”

            Tommy whines, “Mooom, Will’s being annoying.”

            “Yeah, meanie face,” Mia sticks her tongue at her oldest brother.

            “Alright you three,” She warns.

            Their dad continues, “That’s enough.”

            All the kids zip their lips. The little ones brush their teeth and change into their pajamas. Tommy insists that it’s Friday night, and he bets he can stay away just as long as his big brother or even longer. But, he still conks out at 8:30 on the dot. William follows suit around ten, but that’s not unusual. For the past five years, Oliver, Felicity, and Samantha ensure their kids remain well-adjusted with the help of a schedule. Time management adds some normalcy to their busy lives.

            Around eight o’clock, Mia curls up on Felicity’s lap, head resting on her chest like Oliver likes to do, and lets out one long, loud yawn.

            “Hmm… I’d think it sounds like someone’s ready for bed. Don’tcha think so, Daddy?”

            “Yep, Mama.”

            Oliver scoops up his daughter from his wife’s lap, but pain washing over his muscles like a huge tidal wave makes his back emulate Rice Krispies with that snap, crackle, pop sound. Felicity swiftly grabs her daughter, and latches Mia’s leg’s just above her hip.

            “You okay, Daddy?” Her tone higher as she fights sleep.

            “Daddy’s fine.” Her mom teases, “He’s just getting old and tired.”

            He snaps playfully, “Hey. I’m only four years older than Mama. It's nothing Daddy’s still all achey from his fall at work today.”

            Felicity’s free hand runs up and down Oliver’s back while they bring Mia to her room. He ignores the pain shooting throughout his spine like a special taser arrow as he squats down to pull the curtain and covers of Mia’s canopy bed back.

            Regardless of her playdate with the Sandman’s little helper, Pegasus. That’s what Mia always called him ever since she dreamed him up with that amazingly brilliant mind of hers, similar to her mothers. If she didn’t have his natural blonde hair, he’d have some questions for Felicity.

            Mia wonders as she rubs her tired eyes, “Mama, Daddy, will you still read me a story?"

            “Of course, Princess.”

            “I bet we can guess which one.”

            She cheers softly, “ _Green Arrow_ by Auntie Iris”

            Her parents exchange a hushed chuckle. Of course, that’s what she would pick, yet thankfully she likes reading other books to like _Flash, Hawkgirl, Frozen, Pretty Kitten,_ and _Dory_. In order to make sure the story for suitable for children, Iris made some major revisions to the details of Lian Yu. It had icky sea serpents, fun mermaids, and silly monkeys instead. But, the big bads were still bad, as always the Green Arrow saves the day just in time with the help of Overwatch, Spartan, Speedy, Flash, Firestorm, Vixen, and White Canary.

            “I love that one.” Mia mentions, then after a though she asks something rather odd, “Daddy, can the bad guys stop hurting you? It’s not very nice.”

            Both her parents big blue eyes widen almost comically because what? There’s no way she could’ve know. Sure, she skipped preschool because she’s just as brilliant as her mama at that age. But, there’s no way, she could’ve figured it out. She’s only four, and they kept her and her brothers as far away from that world as possible.

“What? What are you talking about, Chickadee? Mommy and I told that I just fell down the stairs at work.”

“Yes, yes. That’s what happened. Nothing to worry about, Princess.

“Daddy, Mama, I'm little, but _I know_.” Their daughter confesses with such confidence and a hint of sass.

“You know? You know what, Mia?” Her mother stammers.

She lists off, “Daddy’s the Green Arrow and Mama’s Overwatch. I know ‘cause I’m super smart just like mama.”

“And, Amelia Artemis, how exactly did you figure this one out?”

Mia admits, “Uncle Roy told me when we couldn’t get ice cream. That made me feel sad, but now I know why. I’ll keep it a secret, I promise.”

“Ooh, we are gonna have a long video chat with your Uncle Roy in the morning,” Felicity points out.

“Can I tell Will and Tommy too?”

Oliver informs, “No, you may not. That’s a job for Auntie Sammy, Mommy, and me.”

“Are the bad guys gonna come here?”

“No.” Her mom promises, “Daddy and I won’t ever let anyone hurt you or your brothers. Now go to sleep.”

Her parents smooch the opposite sides of her cheeks. Mia purposefully closes her eyes, and within minutes she actually falls asleep, probably with dreams of Pegasus carrying her through Arendale.

Her husband heaves, “Felicity, _she knows_.”

“I know. Look we’ll talk to Samantha first thing in the morning, and go from there. Right now I’m more worried about you. Oliver, you have to get some rest. Do you want ice for your... _everywhere_?"

Oliver’s body was belted with bruises from his fight with Jericho. And, Dig patched those gashes up quickly. Yet he was still in pain when he got home.

“I’ve got it.”

Felicity’s hands dart from her hips to the hem of his shirt. She listens to Oliver mumble something she can’t quite understand.

“Oh my God!” She gasps.

He explains, “It’s Aramaic. Constantine finally remembered to give that healing spell ten years after he transferred this tattoo to me.”

“Your tattoo glows.” Her hands tremble as she blanket the bright orange light. “You have to write down that incantation.”

“It’s mystical.” Oliver clarifies, “That tattoo not only symbolizes that I’m pure of heart, but it heals me. Though there are rules, I won’t live forever, and it can’t fix a paper cut or anything like that. But, when fighting the darkest of all evils, this can protect and heal me.”

Her eyes still bug out in amazement, although she remembers to scribble this down in what Felicity and Oliver call an "Unabridged Teaser’s Guide to Everything Oliver Queen"— otherwise known as his old green notebook.

Felicity argues after they crawl into bed, “If you know the spell why didn’t use it earlier?”

“I like when you play doctor with me. Besides it’s not a mystical cure all. I wasn’t sure if it’d actually work on this one. But, I thought I’d give a shot.” Her husband laughs.

            “Well, now that you’re all better, I will, however, accept a back rub as an apology.”

            Oliver yanks off her black tank top before she rolls over onto her stomach and pops open her bra with one hand.

            “What? I can’t work over your muscles when they’re all covered up like that.”

            She purrs like their cat, Walter when she feels her husband’s palms and knuckles massage her aching muscles.

            “Ooh _Oliver_ ,” His wife moans, muffled by the comforter, “That feels amazing… Hey! Clearly that’s not my back, and that definitely isn’t your hand.”

            Punctuating every word with a hot kiss down on her back, “Sorry, I failed biology.”

            “It’s okay, but seriously Honey, I’m really sore.”

            And, she doesn’t mean just her back since Oliver’s thirty-seventh birthday was yesterday. Her muscles are screaming in more ways than one. They’d figure out how/when to tell the boys their secret along with Samantha. They’d plan to stop Jericho as soon as possible. But, in this very moment with their kids safe and sound asleep in their beds, their aches and pains were healed with bliss and a mystical tattoo.


	7. The Right Time

  **_April 2016_**

Oliver’s eyes squeeze shut as bright sunlight flickers on his eyes. He listens to birds chirping outside his window. Wait... This bedroom isn’t the one in his and Thea's loft. His ears perk up to the sounds of Felicity’s even breathing. Her bare skin feels so warm against his, and memories of last night wash over him like a flood.

“I have to find him!” Oliver yells.

“I know,” Felicity says calmly, “That’s why we asked Nyssa reassemble The League temporarily. They’re gonna help us find him, and you and Malcolm can end this for good. You need to kill that son of a bitch before he hurts any of our other friends. Laurel was the love of your life…”

“Yeah I loved Laurel and Sara,” he explains, “But, you are…were it for me. I’m in love with you, Felicity. Even if you're not in love with me anymore. I can’t stop the way that I feel about you, and I don’t want to. I’ll be in love with you, always.”

Her lungs feel like a deflated balloon, and the wall around her heart cracks, similar to a weakened dam. For the first time in over a month, her eyes finally meet his. Felicity really looks into his eyes as if she’s staring right into the soul of her lover, her best friend, and her almost husband-to-be.

Her voice breaks since her emotions finally start to weigh her down. She whimpers, “Oliver, I’m still in love with you too.”

Laurel was just buried, mere hours ago. The timing couldn’t be shittier, but when Oliver and Felicity ever had good timing when it boils down to their romance? He crosses the room in an instant, and when they find their way back to her apartment over Palmer Tech. She barely has time to get the door open before she feels his lips against her skin. His calloused cushion her back while he slammed her against the wall. Felicity hears her dress tear open, and she follows his lead. Buttons fly all over the place. He kicks her bedroom door shut with his foot.

Last night was completely different from any other time they had sex. The crescent-shaped imprint of her fingernails on his back prove that to be true. The little hickeys on her neck and pink little prick marks from his stubble are just more evidence. They were angry, but they still loved each other. That wonderful night solidified what he wants, but what about her? Would Felicity just chalk this up to an emotional messy mistake, and walk away from _him_ , from _them_ again?

Oliver’s broken, but still beating heart’s interrupted by the tension in his bladder. Unlike last night, his fingertips trail delicately over her scars. Felicity stirs a little in her sleep, yet only clutches him tighter. As much as he loves this right now, the bathroom's calling his name.

He presses kisses to her hair before he whispers, “Felicity, I need to go.”

Her bouncy hair tickles his chest. Her tone still laden with sleep.

“There’s no in Hell I’m letting you go this time, Oliver Queen.”

Oliver smiles, “I was hoping you would say that, but I really need to _go_ as in I need to take a leak.”

“Oh, sorry,” She giggles before she rolls off of him, “Bathroom’s on your right.”

Sweet relief. She bites back another giggle at the sight of completely naked Oliver Queen staring at her with such a childlike innocence, per his head tilt. Her eyes glance down for a brief moment at her left hand, more specifically at her empty ring finger.

“What? Talk to me.”

“Well... After we take out Malcolm with Darhk in jail, I think that this might be our window. If you still want to that is, Oliver will you marry me?”

He adamantly agrees, “Yes.”

“Yes?”

Oliver requests, “Mmm hmm, but once I find my pants, I get to put that ring back on your finger.”

“You kept it with you all his time?” Felicity sighs, “God, I love you. I love you so much, Oliver.”

“I love you too, Felicity.”

Moira’s former three carat princess cut diamond ring is once again adorning Felicity Smoak’s finger.

**_October 2024_ **

Sun breaks through the grey clouds and flickers right in his eyes. Birds are chirping. Felicity lies naked, flushed against his scarred bare torso. He presses kisses to her hair.

She murmurs, eyes still shut, breathing in his skin— sweat, pinewood, and home. “Do you need to use the potty?”

Potty? Signs that parenthood have taken over your life.

“Nope. Sorry, I missed most of your birthday yesterday. That’s unforgivable.”

“You more than made up for it last night, Mr. Queen. But, to tell you the truth, I don’t care about the bling or sex.”

His face scrunches in disbelief, “Really? I thought the locket was a good choice, and last night you screamed so loud, I’m surprised that I didn’t find Quentin at our door with noise complaints.”

“Okay…While those were amazing birthday surprises, all I care about is that fact that you came home safe to me and the kids. It’s the best present I could’ve ever gotten.”

“You’re cute when you’re cliché and cheesy. Ow!”

Felicity rubs the spot she just smacked at his Bratva tattoo, “So are you.”

Oliver’s thankful that Queen Incorporated still has a private jet. Mari, Oliver, Barry, and Constantine are always a phone call when they need an assist in their cities. Or, in Constantine’s case, _literal_ Hell. Luckily, he flew back from Detroit just in time to see his wife blow out thirty-three candles on her red velvet mint chocolate ice cream cake with vanilla buttercream frosting. He has to remember to thank Barry for super speeding that over without it being a big melted mess.

“Felicity, what’cha doin’?” Oliver falsely chides in a groan.

Her exceptionally fast fingers came in handy for activities other than typing at a keyboard.

“I forgot to return the favor last night. I better up make up for lost time before…” She promises

Tommy shouts from behind his parents' bedroom door, “Mom, Will’s hitting me.”

“Tommy, my hair, meanie!” Mia shrieks.

Will bellows, “Dad! Felicity. Tommy stole my Justin Carson autographed baseball. Then, Mia spilled milk on my phone.”

“The kids wake up.” Felicity finishes.

He suggests in a hushed tone, “Maybe if we’re really quiet, they’ll work it out on their own.”

“Heard that. Mama! Daddy!” Mia yells over her brothers.

“You were saying, Oliver.”

“Our timing’s almost never right, Hon. Let’s just get dressed.”


	8. Perfect

            Cold air nips at Felicity’s bare arms, and Oliver instinctively drapes his leather jacket over his pregnant wife as her fingers intertwine with his. Their shoes scratch against the pavement of the parking lot as the come to a stop. Oliver leans in about eighty percent of the way. Felicity’s head tilts up, and just as their lips were about to touch. Their eyes closed and ready is when is nostrils take a hit of his wife’s beef burrito. Her hand shields her mouth as she steps back slightly.

            “Sexy,” Oliver lovingly teases.

            Her voice’s muffled by her hand, “I totally ruined the moment.”

            “Like Shrek would say, ‘Better out, then in.’ At least, it didn’t come out of the other end.”

            She scoffs, “It’s not my fault our daughter gives me gas.”

            “Don’t listen to her, Mia Mommy’s the one, who wanted some Mexican food tonight.” He assures with a kiss to her belly.

            “You’re the one that wanted a night out, and I agreed, so there.”

            “Mmm hmm, I think I hear a situation that needs... _saving_.”

            Felicity lets out a breathy giggle, “What did Kara’s cousin, Clark, inject with some of their super Kryptonian DNA?”

            “Nope, but I believe the cures for that are some gum and _this._ ” Her husband points out while he offers her a piece of spearmint gum from the pack in his back pocket.

            Felicity barely takes two chews before she shivers a bit at the cool metal of a streetlight pole against her back. Her arms loop around his neck. Soon, his wife’s gum isn’t the only smacking sound employees, who are leaving can hear.

            “Ooh…Sorry, she’s a little firecracker.” His wife whispers against his mouth after seemingly feeling their daughter’s hand and foot move in small swimming motions, “Just like her Daddy.”

            “And, her Mommy too.” He adds with a smile.

            “You think Raisa would mind staying an extra fifteen minutes with Tommy?”

            “We’d have to pay her a bit more tonight.”

            Her tone is softer and slower when she ensures, “CEO and VP of QI, I think we’re good for it. Don’t you, Mr. Queen?”

            “Well, just what exactly do you have planned in that remarkable mind of yours, Felicity Queen?”

            Just as she’s about to shove him against the streetlight, a nearby alarm goes off at Kord Industries. Oliver grabs Felicity by the arm as he leads her to their Range Rover. She immediately gets in the driver's seat, and he hears a barrage of quick keyboard clicks while he changes into his suit on the backseat.

            “Green Arrow, go! I’ve got the security cameras online. No injuries, but two thieves stole those T-Sphere knock-offs.” Overwatch instructs.

            “You two gonna be alright in here?” Green Arrow asks. His wife nods. “Stay in the car.”

            “No worries, Hon. We’re gonna be fine.” She promises. While Green Arrow sprints over to Kord Industries, Felicity tells Mia, “See Mia, I told Daddy it was a good idea to install some great Wi-Fi in here.”

            Green Arrow scales the building and dive bombs down a hatch on the roof.

            “Don’t move.” He threatens with a raise of his bow and arrow.

            A man dressed in black, “I don’t wanna have to hurt you.”

            “But, I will.” A woman interjects.

            The man launches himself between the Green Arrow and the woman with a backflip. Green Arrow tries to fight both of them, but as his butt hits the floor, he realizes their amazingly skilled archers and martial artists. They’ve ran off, by the time the Green Arrow comes to.

            “Oliver, you okay?” Overwatch urges, “Oliver, Oliver get up!”

            “I’m okay. I’m here. I’m here.” Green Arrow groans.

            Oxygen returns to her lungs. Her even breathing calms her heart.which thumping like a battering ram in her chest. Her nail beds regain their pink color as her grip loosens off the steering wheel. She picks him up at the darkened back entrance, and their truck parks near his Ducati.

            Dig announces, “We got your text.”

            “Yup. I called Raisa to let her know she has to stay late with Tommy. What’s going on?” Thea wonders.

            “Roy’s back.”

            “Are you sure it was Roy, man?”

            “It’s definitely him and Jade, they’re back in Star City. If I find out, my dad’s involved in this from behind bars, Iron Heights needs a definite cybersecurity upgrade.”

            Thea redirects, “What do we have Fel…Overwatch?”

            “Just that they stole B Spheres” Overwatch reads, “According to their property taxes, they’re living in an apartment in Hub City.”

            “Looks like there’s nothing we can do about it now. You’re five months pregnant, Felicity with a two year old. Speedy and I will head to Hub City in the morning. And, I know you wanna help because Guilt Arrow is already blaming himself for this, but Oliver, I think it’s best if you stay home with your family.”

            “Okay,” Oliver agrees.

            Felicity comments, “Huh? You’re just full of surprises tonight, mister.”

            “I need to be home with you, Tommy, and Mia.”

            “Aww Ollie’s finally learning.” Thea jabs, then inquires, “Does that mean I get to pilot Queen Incorporated’s private jet?”

            “Hell no, Thea Dearden Queen.” Oliver and Felicity shoot down in unison.

            Thea figures, “Raisa told you two what I did to Mom’s Mercedes?”

            They exchange a shy nod.

            “I can call Lyla’s friend, Rick,” Dig prompts.

            Next morning at the airport, Oliver and Felicity send Thea and Dig off with a sleeping Tommy in Oliver’s arms.

            “We spoke to Vic last night. He has some gear on hold, just in case.”

            “Be careful.”

            Oliver reminds Dig, “Watch over Thea for me.”

            “I’ve got her back like I’ve got yours.”

            “Don’t worry, Ollie.” Thea interrupts, “We’ll be fine.”

            Dig and Thea board the private jet, and his tired smile drops down to a frown. His forehead wrinkles, resembling an old washboard. Tommy perks up with a yawn.

            “Uh-oh, you have mopey face.” His wife mentions.

            “Dadda. No mopey face now, I want cocoa.”

            “Please,” his dad corrects.

            Tommy repeats, “Please.”

            “That’s better.” His mom concurs, then mouths, “They’ll be fine.”

            “I know.”

            Tommy waves goodbye to the plane. Felicity’s head nestles in the crook of her husband’s neck. As evident by Tommy’s laughter, he loves the silly squeak of his dad’s leather jacket as Felicity’s caresses Oliver’s arm. As they wait in line at Starling Airport’s Jitters he breaks into a slight smile as Oliver feels two kisses from a couple of his favorite people.

            Tommy cheers, “We got 'im, Mommy.”

            “Yay!” She high-fives her son.

            “Mommy’s got cereal for you, Tommy.”

            After they order the Queens sit down to eat. Tommy’s loving this. He counts his Cheerios as he pops them in his mouth. Felicity moans at the bite of her chocolate glazed donut, and offers a bite to Oliver, who just has simple black coffee and a plain, gluten-free bagel. Tommy loves because as he tells his parents a circle is his favorite. Circles are round, which make him think of wheels. And, wheels make him think of his favorite movie, _Cars._

            “I think my babbling’s hereditary, sorry.” She mutters under her breath, clearly trying to take his mind off Dig and Thea. If she and Tommy weren't there, Oliver’s eyes wouldn’t have left the plane.

            He answers honestly, “Sometimes it’s cute.”

            Their babbling is cute around him, but the “coming” comment around Dig, and other slip ups at Queen Incorporated usually don’t go over so well. Despite that, he knows Felicity, Tommy, and Mia make him the happiest man on earth.

            Nearly four hours later, Dig and Thea arrive in Hub City. Vic, otherwise known as The Question, tells them, where to find Roy and Jade. They pull up about a block away from a dance studio. Apparently, Jade’s a martial arts sensei, and Roy’s a mixed martial arts instructor. So, why would they be here? More importantly, why did they both return to a life of crime?

            “Speedy, I’ve got them sighted.”

            “On it.”

            They couldn’t very well bust out in leather clad identity concealment when it’s still broad daylight. So, Thea pretends to casually walk over to Roy and Jade. She purposefully planned to bump into them, but her feet don’t seem to get that signal. She sees a red minivan, and a little head jolt up from her mother’s shoulder. She knew Roy moved to Hub City, and began dating Jade Nguyen years ago. But, this almost feels as bad as when she fought Ra’s. She wants to walk away, but her feet aren’t moving, Roy accidentally bumps into her, instead.

            “Thea?! What are you doing here?” Roy inquires curiously, clearly surprised.

            She fibs, “Oh, Dig and I were in the mood to go to Cracker Barrel, so here we are.”

            Dig understands, and walks briskly over to his friends.

            “Thea, you can’t wonder off, Oliver…Ollie would kill me.” He tries.

            “I’m not a baby, Dig.”

            “And, who’s that little cutie?” Dig asks.

            Jade replies while she shifts the baby in her arms, “This is Lian Nguyen-Harper, and she turned four months old today. We just got out of our Mommy ‘n’ Me class.”

            “You’re…You two are…” Thea chokes out.

            Roy finishes as he and Jade hold up their left hands, “Married. Almost a year now.”

            “So, what brings you two to Hub City?” Jade inquires rather suspiciously.

            Roy’s eyes fall shut.

            “You and the team figured out that one fast.”

            She snipes, “Honey, can we trust them? Lian…”

            “Yes, Jade. Let’s go home. Okay?” Roy convinces her.

            After an intense meeting at the Harpers’ apartment, they provide the intel that Rose Wilson tracked them down in hopes of avenging her brother. If they didn’t steal that B Sphere from Kord Industries, Rose would kidnap and kill Lian as soon as they set foot on the island.

            “You might wanna brush up on your swordsmanship.” Jade warns.

            Roy thanks as Dig and Thea leave, “I know. I should’ve come to you guys sooner, but I have a family to protect. We really appreciate the help.”

            “Yes, we do.” His wife reluctantly agrees.

            A week later, one Rose Wilson gets treated to a very bad family reunion. She becomes cellmates with her father, Slade and her brother Jericho on a very inhospitable island in the North China sea— Lian Yu, Purgatory, or Hell, Oliver’s just glad he’s not stuck there anymore. Though, Thea seems to be stuck on her own island.

            In the midst of sword fighting as a means of today’s sparring session, Oliver knows she’s off her game. If he were her enemy, Thea would’ve been a pin prick away from a scimitar to the stomach.

            Oliver reminds with heaving breaths, “Your attacks are normally effortless. We need to be ready when Grant and Adeline decide to retaliate.”

            Thea huffs, “I am ready.”

            “No you’re not. You’re distracted, and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, Thea.”

            Her eyes read, “I can take care of myself. I’m not a little girl anymore, Ollie.” Yet it comes out, “Are you ever gonna stop worrying about me?”

            “Nope.” He protests, “It’s right at the top of the list in the big brother job description.”

            “Yeah, it’s why Tommy loves talk to Mia already.” Felicity prods Oliver with a gentle smack on the back.

            “Huh?”

            Felicity says quietly, “What do you always tell me whenever I get upset?”

            Her husband’s brows still furrow.

            “ _Really,_ Oliver?” His wife sighs, and she mouths, “Ta…”

            Oliver attempts, “Oh… You wanna talk about it?”

            “Nah, I really don’t need some lame speech right now. I’m gonna go take a shower.” Thea tells him.

            Her sister-in-law offers, “Why don’t you come over for dinner? Don’t worry, your brother’s cooking.”

            “Yeah, I’m grilling steak. I just learned how to make the salmon tartare you and mom loved so much.” Her brother continues in hopes that food’s the key.

            “I’m good. I promise.” Thea calls out.

            As soon as her boots stop squeaking, and they listen to a steady stream of water. Felicity’s lips purse, and Oliver latches onto her hands. Clearly, they know she’s lying.

            “Three times. What did I need to have a big sign on my belly that says, ‘Ask your baby sister if she wants to talk?’”

            “All women are wired differently. It’s like you each need a handbook.” Her husband believes.

            His wife scoffs with a head tilt, “ _Excuse me_? What are you trying to say I’m robotic?”

            “N-No, Hon. You and Thea are just _different_.”

            “So, when are we heading to the loft?”

            “After we feed Tommy. I’ll pack dinner for us,” he states.

            The clock strikes seven, Thea’s been nursing her tears with a large glass of red wine. She hasn’t eaten much of anything. She ignores her hungry belly by scrolling through old photos of her and Roy on her phone until she hears her front door knob rattles.

            “Hello,” Tommy greets, amidst coaching from Oliver and Felicity, “Aunt T, where’s you?”

            “It’s open, Bubba,” Thea chuckles through sniffles, “Come in.”

            The door creaks open while Oliver scoops up Tommy into his arms and Felicity rubs her belly. Tommy climbs up over his shoulder, wanting to play super hero.”

            “What a big boy? You’re _flying_ , say thank you, Daddy and Mommy’ll let watch _Cars Toons_ on her tablet.”

            Especially when he’s tired his “Thank you, Daddy,” sounds more “Tank shoe, Dadda.”

            “You’re welcome, Bubba.” He laughs as Felicity waddles briskly after him in the other room.

            Once Tommy’s settled with headphones and tablet in sight, Felicity sets the table while Oliver heats up dinner. They see it. Thea knows they see it, but she’s too stubborn, much like her mother and brother to admit. Her eyeliner’s smudged. Her eyes are puffy and her face is sticky with dry, salty tears. Tissues are piled high in the trash can, and the wine bottle’s at room temperature. Thea appreciates, yet she just stares out the window.

            “Dinner’s in five.” Oliver calls out.

            “Sorry to interrupt your staring into nothing, but you need to eat something.” Felicity insists with her hands on her hips.

            “Not hungry,” she grumbles.

            “Thea.”

            Oliver hasn’t seen that eye roll in years.

            He says, “I didn’t know Barry took you back to high school tonight, Thea. We’re gonna talk about this. We’re gonna have a conversation.”

            “No. We’re not.” Thea delivers another angry eye roll.

            Felicity practically yells, “For the love of God. I am pregnant, I am hungry, and I am tired. So, we are going to sit down to eat a nice family dinner together, talk about Roy since it’s clearly bothering you, and have some mint chocolate chip ice cream for dessert. Is that understood?!”

            “But…”

            “I wouldn’t, Thea.”

            “ _Is that understood?!_ ” Felicity reiterates, punctuating between every word.

            Both Oliver and Thea reply, “Okay.”

            “Hon, you’re not in trouble.” His wife assures with a small back rub.

            With a clear of his throat he mentions, “Sorry. It’s a habit.”

            Felicity nuzzles his nose playfully, and Oliver leans down for a kiss. Thea makes a sharp gagging nose, which they don’t fail to hear. But, they both choose not to press her at this moment. The Queens sit down to an oddly quiet meal. Granted, family dinners were more awkward and proper when Robert and Moira were alive, but this just feels wrong. Oliver and Felicity are in the own little bubble of comfortable silence, occasionally holding each other’s hands and sharing sweet nothings about Oliver's food, their day, and Tommy. They check on him twice during dinner to see if he’s asleep or has to use the potty. The only peeps from Thea are gulps, forks, and knives over her plate/

            Twenty minutes later, Oliver, Felicity gather around on the couch with bowls of mint chocolate chip ice cream per Felicity’s request. Interestingly, Oliver and Felicity aren’t into a lot of PDA in public or at work, especially. But, around family their level of affection is on a completely other scale. They hold hands and kiss more. Right now, they’re feeding each other ice cream.

            “Get a room or go home.” Thea blurts out.

            “Sorry. We’re stopping. We’re stopping. Talk to us. We’re here for you.”

            She begins, “I’m glad. Roy has the life he’s always wanted— a wife, a kid, a minivan, and Hell I wouldn’t be surprised if he has another kid on the way.”

            “This sounds so clinical, but how does that make you feel Thea?”

            “I dunno.” Her voice breaks. Felicity hands her a tissue, “Why can’t I have what you guys have? It's perfect.”

            “We’re not perfect. If we were, that wouldn’t be normal.”

            “Since when is playing super heroes normal? You two have something so special, romantic, and rare. I never pick the right guys. Roy’s married, that DJ was in the League, and Alex’s real is Jericho Wilson.” She ticks off.

            Her big brother promises, “You’ll find someone, Thea. Someone, who loves every crazy, goofy, stubborn, sweet, and amazing aspect of you.”

            “Sure, you can say that because you’re a hero. You balance saving the city with a marriage, parenthood, and running our family company with Felicity.”

            Her sister-in-law continues, “And, we work together in everything. It’s never perfect, but we’re a team. We love each other, and when we need each other. We slow down, talk, and work it out. From what I see you haven’t slowed down in years. You’ve got to take some time for you, Thea. Slow down, Speedy. Then, you’ll be able to let someone in. Someone that’s still able to harness that light that’s still inside of you.”

            “I dunno if I can be that way anymore.”

            “It’s cliché, but it works. You won’t know until you try. I know you want this, but you’re not gonna find it this way. Mom, Dad, and I have always wanted nothing more than for you to be happy with your life.” Oliver remembers.

            “Really, Ollie, you played the family card?”

            Felicity giggles, “You know that works. Oh! I see a happy face.”

            Thea cracks a smile. Tommy comes bursting in the room like a racecar.

            “Aunt T okay now?” He wonders.

            She nods. Felicity and Oliver whisper something in Tommy’s ear, and he gives his Aunt T the biggest, wettest, loudest, and sweetest kiss on the cheek he can muster.

            A half hour passes. Tommy falls asleep on his parents’ laps. They drive amidst their son’s soft snores. Oliver’s hand reaches across the dashboard, “Thank you, Felicity.”

            “For what, Oliver?”

            “For giving this beautiful family. For being the best wife, and one of the best stepmoms/moms I know. It’s everything. You just continually make me the happiest man on Earth.”

            When Oliver brakes the car in traffic, Felicity musters up the biggest, wettest, loudest, and sweetest kiss on the cheek she can muster. Her rosy pink lipstick now marks his face. His eyes dart to her in an obvious question, yet they’re also the definition of those heart eyed emojis Donna likes to use.

            Felicity replies, “That was for giving me this amazing family, being the sweetest husband and greatest dad I know. Thank you for being by my side, and yes, I think Thea will be alright.”

            Felicity grips his hand together. Thea scrolls through her contacts, and calls up an old friend. Love isn’t gonna happen right away, but with the help of some friends maybe she could put herself back out there.


	9. Casual Fridays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm nowhere near as awesome as Matty. but since this stems from a Twitter conversation yesterday, Felicity rides on Oliver's Ducati literally. Don't get any other ideas for this one. The "Casual Fridays" chapter is dedicated to [SuperSillyAndDorky06](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSillyAndDorky06/pseuds/SuperSillyAndDorky06)

            Sighing, Oliver’s eyes are glued to his wristwatch until he hears the clack of high heels unevenly hitting the pavement. Sexy doesn’t even began to define his wife. Short black boots, skinny blue jeans that hug her curves like a second skin, a simple white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. If only, her expression went with her outfit. Her eyebrows do that crinkly thing, and she keeps twisting her rings multiple times, instead of putting on her helmet.

            Oliver points out, “Usually, I’m the one who’s late.”

            “Mmm… I changed my mind.” Felicity bites back a whimper.

            “Hey, you’ll be fine. I’ve got you.”

            Tripping over her words, she suggests, “I-I can take my MiniCooper.”

            He reminds, “Thea’s borrowing that for her weekend trip in Central City to see Sara and Ray.”

            “Well, how ‘bout the Porsche?”

            “Jax is using that for his car show in Pittsburgh.”

            She tries, “Our Range Rover?”

            “Dig and Lyla needed that to take Sara to school,” he recalls.

            “Um… the Lexus you got me for my birthday?” his wife blurts in hopes this one final attempt will stick.

            “Felicity.” her husband says, drawing out every syllable of her name, “When you got me this new Ducati Diavel for my birthday, you asked, and I quote, ‘Hon, can you give me a ride to work on your bike one day? I’ve never ridden on a motorcycle before.’”

            “This is what I get for dating computer nerds and scientists.” Felicity mutters under her breath before shaky hands stick a crooked helmet on her head.

            Three deep breaths, she wants to move, but that signal hasn’t fired to her feet. Unlike physical therapy sessions with Paul, she has no desire to walk right now. And, those steps aren’t as lengthy as when she feels like a baby deer traipsing across the parallel bars. One more breath, and two steps. Then, all she has to do next is straddle the bike and hold onto tight. Felicity knows she loves practicing that with Oliver. So, why can’t she do the same to his Ducati? Oh yeah no windshield, weak leg strength, and of course there’s the whole idea of skidding on the road to her death thing.

            “C’mere, Baby.” He whispers gently as he tilts her helmet correctly. She failed to notice him take a short stride over to him. “We’re gonna be late for our meeting with Curtis.”

            “You’re always late,” she reiterates with a laugh. Oliver’s happy face quickly emerges, evident by his big toothy grin and his bright blue eyes. She gasps at the feel of weightless. Despite her reservations, her legs bracket his hips, “We’re doing this. We’re really doing this.”

            The seat of his bike cushions her behind nicer than she thought it. But, hey she likes riding horses, so it feels similar. Felicity’s legs straddle her husband’s Ducati harder than she did him on their honeymoon in Bali. Oliver breaths out a laugh as his ears perk up to the whispers from his wife reciting a prayer in Hebrew.

            Oliver assures again, “I’ve got you, Felicity. Just lean with me, and hold onto me tight.”

            “Considering our not-so platonic circumstances, Hon, I prefer when you remind me of that in the bedroom, not outside of our garage.”

            “Let’s go!”

            Oliver grips the throttle and the engine awakes with a roar. He reaches back to caress her knee before they cruise through the streets off to work. His leather jacket squeaks as Felicity’s rings scrape against it in a trembling, yet ultimately tight hold per his instruction. Her heartbeat seems as loud as the whir of his engine. But, then she remembers Oliver’s right in front of her providing protection like that steel wall, which used barricade her emotions, her heart after her father abandoned her and Donna. That is until she met her husband. Wind whips through her hair. The roads resemble a parking lot, but they zip past cars stuck in traffic. Felicity smiles as she loosens her vice grip on Oliver.

            “Okay… This is kind of awesome. This is so cool.”

            “And…” He prompts.

            She shouts, “You were right!”

            “Can you make that my ringtone, Baby?”

            “Maybe,” Felicity teases, yelling over the engine.

            Oliver instructs, “We’re coming up on a long turn. Felicity, just lean in the turn with me.”

            Oliver grunts a bit, not wanting to show any sign of pain. But damn! He wouldn’t be surprised if he finds new bruises and crescent-shaped imprints from Felicity’s fingernails. More bruises from her than from Deathstroke. She’d swat him, yet she doesn’t want to distract him while he’s driving. Are they going faster, or is that just her pulse rate spiking like a lightning strike? She doesn’t know much about sports or motorcycles for that matter. However, she does know despite the type of vehicle, drivers are supposed to watch their speed on turns. Her eyes snap shut, not even aware of how close they are actually to Queen Incorporated.

            “Be careful, slow down, be careful!” His wife pleads with him.

            Just before his Ducati comes to a stop, her husband adorably teases, “Do you want me to be careful?”

            Her eyes still draped shut, and her nails are still clawing at his leather jacket.

            “Do you think being cute is going to distract me?”

“Mission accomplished.” He smirks, “Felicity, Hon. Cam down, we’re here now.”

Tension leaves her body in an instant as she soon as she sees a familiar building with their logo on it.

Yet, she still insists adamantly, “That’s it. I’m re-anointing Curtis as my personal chauffer for the day.”

“Can’t. He has to pick up Paul from work today.”

Frack! Maybe, she should call a cab or a limo.

“Maybe…”

Oliver pictures a lightbulb flicker on as soon as she utters the word. “Maybe.”

“Felicity Queen, if you’re thinking about taking a cab or limo, let me remind of two names Damien Darhk and Carrie Cutter.”

“Well, those are just two people with two extremely alliterative names.” Felicity tries.

“Felicity…”

She sighs in defeat, “I trust you.”

“I love you.” Oliver reminds as a smile tilts on her his lips.

            Felicity whispers, “I love you too.”

            He cranes his neck up for a small peck as she leans down to meet him. When they arrive at the elevator to head up to the eighteenth floor— their shared office. Curtis seems somewhat taken a back at the sight of Oliver carrying Felicity piggyback like a child since she couldn’t get off the bike herself.

            “Ducati day,” Curtis figures, trying to hinder his laughter in front of his bosses.

            They confirm together, “Uh-huh.”

            Curtis comments, “Talk about Casual Fridays.”


	10. Sins of the Stepfather

_(Originally from 416 "Broken Hearts")_

            Felicity’s phone is buzzing so much, Oliver’s surprised it hasn’t fallen off her nightstand. It’s Donna again. Under normal circumstances, she would’ve answered the call faster than Iris could say Scarlett Speedster three times without messing up. But, anger coursed through her veins like a rocket.

            She understands how difficult it’s been for Quentin since Laurel died. She even understands how he fell off the no-alcohol wagon because losing a child is an unfathomable pain. And, she appreciates that he’s spending time to get back on track. But, in no way, will she ever forgive her stepfather for endangering her children.

            “Felicity!” Oliver yelled as he fixed his tie for court.

            She sighs, “You know I’m still not speaking to either one of them.”

            Three months ago, Quentin was supposed to pick up the kids from school on Wednesday, their minimum day since Oliver and Felicity were stuck at a snooty luncheon with Jessica and Madison Danforth. Unfortunately, that day in particular was the anniversary of Laurel's death. He said he wasn’t drink it. He wasn’t gonna take that shot of bourbon. He even had the bartender pour water in the shot glass instead, but his pain still shot through his heart like a bullet from his gun. So, one shot of water turned into multiple shots of bourbon. Staggering, he still walked to his car.

            “Pop pop, your breath stinks!” Mia complained.

            Quentin hiccuped, “Let’s.. Let’s just go home.”

            Tommy’s brows furrowed, much like his father when he was worried.

            The road was blobs of black, white, and grey. Yet, he still managed to start the car and hit the gas pedal right against the school cafeteria. The kids screamed, yelling for him to stop the car. Thankfully, Jax, Cisco, and Curtis managed to design safety brakes for everyone in Teams Flash and Arrow, so it didn’t go through the wall, but it caused some minor damaged. The school security found Quentin passed over the wheel. That’s when Mia’s teacher Nicole Aviva took them to school nurse. They were fine, just a little shaken up.

            Tommy wondered, “Is our pop pop gonna be okay, Ms. Aviva?”

            “He’ll be fine.” She said, “But, right now we have to call your parents, and let them know what happened today.”

            “Are we gonna be in trouble?” Mia asked. Her teacher shook her head.

            Meanwhile at the luncheon, Felicity could hear her phone vibrating in her purse.

            Her husband insisted, “Hon…”

            “It’s the kids’ school. Hello, Ms. Aviva…What? Oliver, we have to go, now!”

            Felicity and Oliver hugged the kids so tight. They never wanted to let go. That led to a CPS report, Quentin’s suspension, and now a court case.

            Felicity tugged on her dusty rose dress. She could see the look in her husband’s eyes.

            “They’re fine. I don’t think it’s fair that you’re punishing your mother for what Quentin did.”

            “We agreed that the kids need to be around people we trust. I don’t know if I can ever trust Quentin again. He tried to put you in jail three times. He could’ve seriously injured our babies. I’m only going to this trial to hear the verdict.” His wife practically shouts

            Half an hour later, Oliver and Felicity sat in the courthouse next to Donna.

            “Thanks for coming,” Donna sniffs while wiping her runny mascara.

            Grateful for the hanky her son-in-law places in her hand, she and Felicity can’t even look at each other.

            “Felicity.”

            “I’m not in the mood for talking,” Felicity mentions.

            “I get that you’re angry at Quentin for driving drunk. You and Oliver have every right to be mad. I was too, but he’s trying. And will you look at me when I’m speaking to you? I may not have been the best mom, but I was always there. I know I sure as Hell taught you to show more respect than that. We are a family, and no matter the verdict, Quentin is your family too.”

            The judge goes through the charge— property damage, child endangerment, and DWI. Soon the jury discusses amongst themselves. The look of disdain that Quentin used to wear when he thought Oliver was criminal washes over both Felicity and Oliver’s faces right now.

            Oliver whispers as Felicity’s hand blankets his, “Here we go.”

            The judge suspends his badge until he successfully completes a ninety day rehab program, fines him $5,000, suspends his license for two years and orders that he not see his grandchild without the supervision of their parents or nanny, Raisa Juarez.

            “Thank goodness,” Donna breathes.

            “So, I guess congratulations are order,” her daughter snipes.

            “When you’re ready to actually talk about this with me, I’ll be there to listen.”

            Oliver couldn’t cut the tension with one of his specialty arrows if he wanted to. Yes, he’s still mad. But, unlike his wife that didn’t mean breaking the family bond. Quentin needs to earn both his and Felicity’s trust back. One day, soon hope, he knows they’ll settle this. There was something more about for Felicity, and he needs to try and figure that out. They drove home in silence.

            He orders, “William, go to your room.”

            “But, dad I was gonna work on my AP Bio project.”

            His stepmom interrupts, “Head to the foundry, great wifi and table space in there.”

            The foundry is a smaller version of the Arrow cave on the third story of their house, just in case the Arrow cave ever became comprised. With a ding of an elevator, he’s gone, laptop, plant cells, and all.

            “Hey, talk to me.” Oliver prompts as he kneels down to her level.

            It’s more than just Quentin’s failure. It’s more than the mere thought of their babies getting hurt or worse dying in that car in an instant.

            “We’re weren’t there. We’re weren’t there to protect them. We’re their parents. This is what we do every night for Star City, And, just the thought of losing Tommy and Mia… Oliver, I can’t I don’t how I could live with myself if anything worse happen to them. It’s my worst nightmare.” She cries.

            Her husband assures while rubbing her back, “It’s my worst nightmare too. You and I both know we can’t protect them from everything, especially with the lives that we lead.”

            “But…”

            “But, we both know I’d die trying.”

            And, he means that literally. All the bad guys, metahumans, and every other kind of awful person they face a car and a drunk grandfather are what almost shatter their happy family.

            His wife corrects, “That goes both ways, Oliver. You’re not making the choice alone just because you’re the guy dressing in leather and tying people up.”

            “I know.” Oliver whispers as his thumb grazes over her ring finger.

            Felicity admits, “I don’t know how I can ever trust Quentin. I understand how difficult losing Laurel was, and I get how difficult it is to have Sara away in some big super hero time traveling adventure. But, these are our children.”

            Her husband reminds, “Who need their grandparents in their lives. I’m not saying right now, but eventually.”

            “I just need time.”

            Felicity wishes it ended up as some big happy family reunion. However, Donna needs to stop pushing the issue. Quentin needs time to earn their trust back.


	11. Balancing Act

            Bright lights, cameras, and crew members dispersed throughout a set isn’t somewhere citizens would expect Star City’s power couple. But, Iris talked Felicity into this, and Oliver was agreeable after she showed him the dress she wouldn’t wear after the interview. They weren’t meeting with Cat Grant, Jimmy Olsen, Kara Danvers, Iris West-Allen, Linda Park, Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Lana Lang, Bethany Snow, or Samantha Clayton. They were meeting with _Star City Reporter’s_ Robert Dayton Jr to discuss how they manage to run Queen Incorporated together along with saving the city and having a family.

            A powder puff beats gently across Felicity’s faces.

            Much to her displeasure, she insists, “Nicole…Nicole, that’s enough. Have you been talking about translucent matte power with my mother again?”

            Nicole mentioned, “Well, she pointed out the shine, and we can’t have people thinking Danielle and I do a shotty work.”

            Across the room, Oliver also had the unpleasant surprise of a powder puff patted just above his stubble.

            “Danielle, I’m good on the foundation,” he assured.

            A glam squad was also something they’d never thought they’d have either. But, Oliver and Felicity Queen along with Green Arrow and Overwatch were more public figures now that they fought crime in the light of day. Nicole, Danielle, and Mari were the best glam squad they had around from Star City to Detroit. Felicity needed to wipe that mopey face off right away. His eyes more transfixed on the cutouts of that curve-hugging, red dress.

            Felicity greeted, “Hey, handsome.”

            She leaned over for a kiss, but was well aware of Danielle’s parental gaze cast over the both of them.

            “Ah! You’ll mess up the fresh coat of pink lip gloss.”

            His smile met her pout.

            “Remind me again why I agreed to do this with you’re the brains of this operation.” Oliver inquired.

            “Well, it’s nothing I can say in front of the crew, and you’re the heart. Plus, you’re better with words than I am.” His wife points out.

            Her husband insisted, “I don’t think you’re that bad in a professional setting.”

            Her glare made him tongue tied. Flashbacks of the Queen Inc. meeting with the board came to mind. Oliver was running late from another meeting with Bruce Wayne, and Felicity may have mentioned how quickly Oliver comes with her fast fingers. She meant how quickly he arrives after she texts him with her fast fingers, but the brain to mouth filter took a break. In Felicity’s defense, he knew it was before she even looked at a cup of coffee.

            “We’re on in five.”

            Felicity scooped her leather jacket, and Oliver’s hand was dying to “accidentally” touch his wife’s amazing ass in the dress. But, they had to remain appropriate. They started with a few shots of Felicity in the red dress and leather jacket with Oliver in leather jacket, jeans, and a t-shirt on the stairs cuddled up against a brick wall.

            “Frack! You big tree. Why do you have to be so tall?”

            “Good genes.”

            The next series of shot of Oliver in all black with Felicity in green at a desk with Oliver’s arms wrapped around her, and Felicity look deliriously happy, yet in work mode at this desk. The last series of photos were on the couch with Oliver in a pea green t-shirt and jeans with Felicity on his lap in pink floral camisole and blue jeans.

            Their photographer Annie informed, “Robert will be here in a few minutes.”

            “Thanks Annie,” Oliver waved.

            Felicity added, “Thanks on not using the flash. I hate the flash.”

            “Don’t tell, Barry that,” he joked.

            She swatted playfully “That was so cheesy. I thought you promised to lay off on the cheesy dad jokes.”

            Before Oliver could respond, in walked, Robert Dayton Jr, and they exchanged pleasantries, they got right into the interview.

 ** _Robert:_** Tell us the story of how Queen Inc. rose from the ashes.

 **Felicity:** Well, after we got married, I decided Palmer Tech need a change, so I figured the company need to go back to its roots. It’s started as family company. Hence the rebranding.

 **Oliver:** I was a little reluctant to sign on, considering I signed away my family's company in the first place.

 **Felicity:** _[laughs] A little_?

 **Oliver:** A lot, but after I lost my second run in the mayoral campaign. We discussed it over nine months, and she’s my partner, so why not?

 ** _Robert:_** Naysayers have brought up the facts that you [Felicity] and Oliver don’t have the qualifications to run Queen Incorporated. I’m not one of them, but how would you both respond those people?

 **Felicity:** Yes, I don’t have an MBA and my husband has no formal college degree, but over the past six years Queen Incorporated provides tech for a number of companies. The power cell sells out at Tech Village, the bio-stimulant chip has been working wonders at Starling General, and the company keeps expanding. Just look at our numbers.

 **Oliver:** I also think I speak for both my wife and I on when I say this is our family’s company. We both have a lot of heart and passion. And, I’d like to think we get that across to our employees because we treat them like family. Despite everything my mother was, she always taught me the importance of family.

 ** _Robert:_** I was gonna save the family questions for later, so let’s talk about your _other_ jobs.

 **Oliver:** _[takes sip of water]_ Oh those?

 **Felicity:** Normally, Oliver and I wouldn’t talk about what we and I do in the dark, but hey Rob since you’re a friend of Jimmy [Olsen]’s why not?

 ** _Robert:_** Everyone knows you two are Green Arrow and Overwatch ever since Oliver ripped off his mask after his final speech just before voters went to the polls. How do you deal with the stress of protecting an entire city?

 **Oliver:** [jokes] A salmon ladder.

 **Felicity** : Or, pounding concrete with a sledgehammer or boxing. _[laughs and kisses Oliver]_ I like watching you do all that.

 **Oliver:** I started this journey alone – just me. But, that’s not the case anymore. I have a team, but this one _[points to Felicity]_ right here is my always backup. It’s knowing that I’m not out there alone anymore. That's what keeps us going.

 **Felicity:** _[to Oliver]_ So, you _do_ like having me your ear? We also have very powerful friends, who we can call whenever, wherever, we need help. So, the team isn’t just in Star City. It spans worlds, galaxies, and dimensions wide.

 ** _Robert_** _:_ Any names for this awesome super hero team?

 **Felicity:** The Justice League.

 **Oliver:** It’s growing on me, but nothing’s set in stone.

 ** _Robert_ : **As we’ve seen in recent years, the relations with SCPD are better, so why keep fighting? Do you ever just wanna hang up the hood, shut down the fancy techno gadgets, and return to an entirely normal life?

 **Felicity:** This sounds crazy, but for us, playing super heroes is what we call normal.

 **Oliver:** Yeah. While things have gotten better, this city still needs saving, And, I’ve been to Hell and back, so I will fight to save this city. This is my home, and I’ll protect it— no matter what.

 **Felicity:** It gives our lives more a sense of purpose. We’re more than a CEO and Vice President of some big company. We’re more than mom and dad. We like saving the city and helping people in any way we can. It’s what we do. It’s who we are.

 ** _Robert_ : **You two do have a nanny, yet you two also manage to have a normal, domestic life with your kids. How do you balance it all, and are you ever worried for your children’s safety with the lives that you lead?

 **Felicity** : First of all, [Nanny’s name redacted] is great. She was Oliver and Thea’s nanny. And, we do have set rules, so none of us overstep our boundaries with the kiddos. But, I think schedules are really helpful. Plus there’s Facetime…

 **Oliver** : What we do without Facetime?

 **Felicity:** Skype.

 **Oliver:** Going to the park with the kids, doing things they love, and living this domestic happy life gives them a sense of normalcy. Felicity and I always find a way to talk with our kids constantly, be an involved part of lives, and be there tuck them in at night. We’re  consistently there for Star City, but we’ll always be there whenever, wherever our kids need us.

 ** _Robert_ : **Are you ever worried about their safety? They have to face more than just the school bully.

 **Oliver:** Worrying comes with the territory for any parent. I worry just as much about a school bully as I do about a super bad, who can move things with his mind because the bully usually becomes the super bad. Right now, the paparazzi have been the most annoying element of their lives.

 **Felicity:** We're also very honest with each one of children. They're all well-aware about what Mommy and Daddy do at night. Our littlest one is especially proud. And, we teach them how to be safe, how to stay away from strangers, and some self-defense. We also have the tech and people in place to triple ensure their safety.

 ** _Robert:_** Okay… We’ve got to wrap this up. So last few questions who wears the pants, and how do you balance working both together professionally, personally, and heroically?

 **Felicity:** “Who wears the pants?” _[jokes]_ He does.

 **Oliver:** _[laughs]_ Well, I wouldn’t look nearly as good as you do in those skirts and dresses, Hon. Honestly, she’s the boss at QI.

 **Felicity:** And you’re the leader of OTA. I go back and forth with this because it tends to lean that way. But, in our business, marriage, and mission like Oliver said earlier, we have a team. We’re a team within a team. And, what I mean by that is we’ve always got each other backs.

 **Oliver:** As far as personal, it’s called a bedroom, people.

 **Felicity:** _Oliver_! _[laughs]_ We do make time to unwind and talk our day. It’s important for us to have “Mommy and Daddy _alone time_ ” too.

 **Oliver:** My wife calls it “Mommy and Daddy _alone time_ ” I call date night in our date night out sometimes. We try not to talk about missions or work or even the kids. But, we usually break that last one. We really use that private time to reconnect, be together in that moment, and love each other. And, she doesn’t know how good she has it.

 **Felicity:** Excuse you, mister _[laughs]_ Just what are you referring to?

 ** _Robert:_** I see a lot of creative foreplay going on.

 **Oliver:** I guess, you could call it that. _[laughs]_ But, I was just discussing my cooking, Baby. I make a spectacular chicken cordon bleu.

 **Felicity:** Well, my love, you should be on _MasterChef_. Besides you and the kids like my pigs in a blanket, my mac and cheese, and hot cocoa.

 **Oliver:** Your pre-made hot cocoa, pigs in a blanket and mac and cheese. You’re good at heating things up, Hon.

 **Felicity:** You know, Robert I’d be madder at him if that wasn’t true. I burn toast so badly, the kids call it Cajun crust. But, you’ve got to go, and this guy’s starting a cooking vlog, you’ve heard it here, first.

 **Oliver:** _Felicity!_

            They exchanged goodbyes. For a brief moment, Oliver wondered if they did the right thing giving such a public interview. Under normal circumstances, Felicity would’ve had the same thought. But, with the crazy tabloid stories and VRA protests, she believed they did.

            Felicity wondered as she grabs her husband’s hand, “You ready to go home to the kiddos?”

            “Mmm hmm. We have to check Tommy’s spelling, Will’s History grade, and Mia’s number line. But, then there’s a new _House of Cards_ tonight, a turkey leg with your name it, and that other thing you promised me.” Oliver answered.

            Felicity giggled as Oliver kissed her cheek, and on that note they rode back home on Oliver’s Ducati at dusk. The sky was painted a beautiful sea of blue, purple, and orange. It was calming, but so was their life together. And, they loved every crazy second of it.


	12. Vagina Vote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lovingly stole Callie's line from _Grey's Anatomy_ because I thought it worked too damn well for this chapter.

_Image originally posted on Emily Bett Rickards'[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BC5-t8xiKRa/)_

           

(Walter Garfield Queen [Source)](http://uabua.tumblr.com/post/122021558047)

Even though, Felicity had her comfy, fuzzy green sweater, she shivered. Oliver wrapped his wife up in his black cargo jacket while they were in line for drinks. They listened to the pitter patter of drizzle just before a Juiced employee was blending her mixed berry smoothie.

            “I don’t how you can drink that in this weather,” Oliver whispered in her ear.

            “And, I don’t know you can have coffee black with absolutely nothing else in it,” Felicity shot back, “Besides the baby wants it, Oliver. The baby wants it.”

            “Is that gonna be your excuse for everything now during the next seven and a half months?”

            She smirked, “Maybe.”

            “Thank you,” He said as the employee handed Felicity her smoothie. Of course, he paid for it like the gentleman of a husband that he is.

            The drizzle died down before they left hand-in-hand on the sidewalk. Thankfully, criminals and villains took the weekend off. So, they were free to do whatever they wanted, but they had some shopping to do. Felicity laughed while Oliver slipped his hands in his pockets.

            “I thought you didn’t get cold.”

            Her husband warned, “Don’t tell, Barry.”

            Felicity’s promise was sealed with a kiss. Oliver smiled at the sight of Felicity’s eyes closed, thoroughly enjoying her mixed berry smoothie.

            “Don’t get any ideas, mister.” His wife insisted.

            Sausage, among other things, made her gag right now. As they walked along the sidewalk, the only few sounds were Felicity’s sips, the smack of their shoes against the concrete, and the rustle of some fabric. They were walking to the grocery store when Oliver felt a small pull back of his hand.

            “Felicity, why’d you… Honey, no!”

            He instantly avoided his wife’s gaze for a second. But, her cuteness got the better of him. Upon, removing his hand from his face, Oliver tried to maintain a serious face, but was quickly failing. Felicity’s bright blue eyes like up like the menorah they just took down after New Year’s Day along with the Christmas tree. Oliver knew her well, and he did. As soon as she gestured to cats on her hilarious “Squad Goals” t-shirt, he figured what was coming next.

            “Oliver, pleeease, why can’t we just look at some cats?”

            “Felicity, no! In seven and a half months, we’re gonna have a newborn baby, and adding a cat into that mix is just too much responsibility all at once.”

            “The baby wants it, Honey,” Felicity mentioned, sternly punctuating every word in that sentence as she stomped her foot like a child.

            Oliver laughed as that was normally his move when he was frustrated, but as he crossed his strong arms over his broad chest, he stood his ground firmly.

            With the same position, Oliver told her, “The baby in your belly’s only six weeks old.”

            “As I house the baby, I speak for him/her. And, since I’m carrying the baby for seven and a half more months, the baby gets a vote. Also, since I’m delivering what may be a very large baby thanks to your tall, handsome, and muscular genes through my delicate vagina, I get an extra special vagina vote.”

            He muttered, "Va… You can’t be serious.”

            Felicity’s glare combined with her head tilt reiterated her point of view. Yet, she still informed, “I’m being very serious here, Oliver. So, counting the baby and my extra special vagina vote, we have to go look at some cats."

            “Okay…Fine.” Oliver relented with a groan, “Let’s go, but we’re just looking we’re not buying is that clear?”

            She sighed, “That’s fair.”

            A chipper employee, Cami, greeted them as soon as they walked in the pet store, “Hi, I’m Cami. What can I help you two with today?”

            “We’re just looking.”

            Felicity immediately gravitated towards the cats, but a brown and white dog caught Oliver’s eye.

            “Didn’t you have a dog when you were younger, Hon?”

            “She’s about a year old. We picked her up from the ASPCA. Her name’s Ophelia, but she also responds to Ophie. She’s housebroken, and she’s all her vaccinations.” Cami acknowledged.

            In a tone she’s never heard from her husband before, she saw how he looked at Ophie almost resembling how he looks at Thea— a sweet protectiveness. He agreed, “She’s adorable.”

            The doorbell rang, and a little girl probably no older than three walked in with her mommy, took one look at Ophie, and pointed out, “Mama, I want this one.”

            The little girl was lucky she was cute. Oliver’s hopes were somewhat dashed. But, in the back of his mind, the image of him and Felicity with a daughter just as cute popped into his thoughts. He felt Felicity’s nude lips against his slightly overgrown stubble.

            “This nice lady told us all kinds of good things about her. She sounds like a keeper.” Oliver told the little girl and her mom after he took a knee down to her level.

Felicity’s hormones shot through her like a geiser, but she managed to keep her tears of joy at bay. A similar thought of her and Oliver with a daughter crossed her mind as well. However, they would be equally as excited and blessed when they found out the sex of the baby in ten more weeks — no matter what the baby was as long as he/she was healthy and happy that was all that really matters to both of them. Normally there would be the whole stranger-danger would be an issue. But, most people in Star City knew who Oliver and Felicity Queen were along with how nice they were. His bad reputation and billionaire party boy days be damned and were years behind him. The Queen family name was back in the city’s good graces, despite everything his parents did its citizens over the years.

“Well, let’s go talk to Cami over here, and maybe we can get the paperwork started,” Her mom promised.

The toddler cheered, “Yay! Thanks, mister.”

Felicity sighed, “You’re so sweet.”

“Sweet enough to head over to the grocery store now?”

A jut of his wife’s bottom lip, and big, hopeful blue eyes caused Oliver to absolutely melt at her mercy. What does the woman have mind control powers or something? If their kid had most of Felicity's looks, he'd love that. But, he'd also be in some serious trouble. Oliver already had trouble saying no to Donna. The cuteness was definitely a Smoak family trait. His hand covered hers, and she led her husband over to the cats.

“I really like this orange little guy, and I guess since I dragged us here… Well, why don’t you name him?”

Oliver insisted, “That’s assuming we’ll get him.”

“Please, Oliver.” She attempted one final time. Her hands drifted down to her belly.

A cat and a newborn would be a lot of work. But, then again the baby wasn’t due for seven and a half more months. They’d have some time to house train him to go in a litter box and not scratch up their nice leather couches and new curtains. He wasn’t allergic—neither was she. Plus, cats weren’t as much maintenance as dogs.

“Let’s talk to Cami.”

His wife did a fist pump with a “Yes!”

Hours later, a little orange cat with bright cat took in his surroundings. Oliver stuck on his new pet’s green collar on him, “Welcome to your new home, Walter.”

“You named him Walter out of revenge for your mom marrying, Walter Steele. Didn’t you?”

With a pop of the ‘p’, her husband confirmed, “Yup.”

A year and seven and a half months later, Oliver and Felicity both smiled as they found their son fast asleep after Walter gently adjusted his Lightning McQueen binky back in his baby brother’s mouth with a helpful nudge from his paw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews protect my muse from being shot with an arrow.  
> Say hey  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	13. Morning Jog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Micro fiction drabble originally posted on [Tumblr](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/post/140998471641/36-olicity)

Star City was in a sea of fog, but she couldn’t tell other than the cold. Trees surround her from every angle.

“Oliver!” Felicity shouted, out of breath.

He called out, “Hey, you’re fine! I’m here. Just follow the sound of my voice.”

“'Follow the sound of my voice', he says.” She grumbled in growl.

Oliver guides her fives paces right, and a foot straight ahead. Sunlight hits her face through the grey, dreary clouds.

Her boyfriend complimented, “See, Hon. You did amazing back there.”

“I really wish I could hate you right now,” His girlfriend huffed.

He smirked, “But…”

“Exercise is good for us.” Felicity admitted in defeat, “But, I am _never_ going jogging with you again, Oliver.”

Oliver kissed her, which took even more of her breath away. “Sorry, I’m all sweaty.”

“I know it’s amazing.”

His voice husky and low, he wondered, “Yeah?”

“Uh-huh,” she muttered into his mouth.

Tired, but in the mood for another exercise, she grabbed Oliver by the hand as they jogged 5 blocks back to the loft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews protect my muse from being shot with an arrow.  
> Say hey  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	14. Archery Lessons

_From Heroes & Villains Fanfest Chicago via [source](http://emilybuttrickards.tumblr.com/post/140979816055/stephen-amell-mavi-amell-hvff-chicago)_

 Felicity flickered on more of the lights as the whir of Oliver’s arrowhead sharpener was grinding over his custom made weapon. She paused until the sound died down, and his furrowed brow soften right when he looked up at his wife. Much to her displeasure she couldn’t dye her back to blonde as she had just given birth to their daughter only a month ago, and was currently breast-feeding. Her belly was still soft and rounded, but Oliver didn’t care. She made him the happiest man on the face of the Earth, and she gave him two beautiful children. Oliver’s eyes closed gently with his lips curled into a smile as he relaxed into Felicity’s touch.

            Her voice was husky and low even with very little sleep “Hey, stranger.”

            “Hey beautiful,” he breathed a laugh for the first that day.

            It was just supposed to a routine helping ARGUS capture the rest of Shadowspire. While her agents managed to help her finish that job. Lyla ended up getting shot, narrowly missing her carotid artery. As if John was beating himself up enough, Oliver, the Guilt Arrow, was too.

            “Come to bed,” Felicity insisted. “We have a teleconference with the Queen Incorporated board in exactly five hours, and you can’t just sit here…”

            “Don’t. Sorry, I woke you up, but please don’t give a speech right now. I just wanna get in some target practice. Clear my head,” Oliver mentioned.

            With a sigh, his wife relented, “Okay.”

            She stood back, and as usual with such ease, accuracy, and precision he hit a bullseye on the first draw and pull back of his arrow. Felicity was watching intently.

            “Felicity, this is me noticing you staring. I know you, and I do. You’ve got a lot on your mind, so what is it? Talk to me.” Her husband figured, not even taking his eyes off the target.

            “Well, how come you never taught me how to shoot an arrow? You’ve taught your former girlfriends and Roy. So, I want an archery lesson from the great Green Arrow himself.”

            “I just always assumed, you’d think it was barbaric. And, that you’d use your tech as a weapon instead if you need it.”

            She sounded similar to their two year old son, Tommy when she pouted, “I wanna try it, Oliver.”

            “Alright, c’mere Baby,” His finger made a “come hither” motion.

            Felicity slipped on Oliver’s old sneakers, which were way too big for feet, but she needed protection when handling such sharp, pointy objects. He almost doubled over in a laugh while he listened to padding from his wife’s uneven footsteps as they brushed against the floor. Oliver mounted the arrow on the nock for her, and adjusted her stance with his leg between hers. Her feet were planted shoulder-width apart. Her arms and fingers were placed perfectly. Her husband’s tall figure shadowed her contrasted with his delicate guidance.

            “Now what?”

            Oliver guided his wife’s every move to ensure her safety. His arms overtop hers, and his torso provided proper back support.

            “Now look to your target, and shoot.”

            With a whoosh, their arrow cut through the late night air and landed right beside his on the bullseye.

            Felicity commented, “I did it… We did it.”

            “Yes we did. That was great,” Oliver added.

            The bow fell to the floor was a clack as Oliver groaned into Felicity’s extra tight happy hug. Despite the increased difficulty breath, his guilt melted away while their lips collided together in a hard, loud kiss right on the mouth.

            Her suggestion was broken up by a yawn, “You should teach the kids one day.”

            “Maybe someday, but for right now, you’re coming with me. We have to go to bed. We have a meeting in less than five hours, and Mia’s gonna wake in four.” He grabbed her by the hand, and led his wife to their bedroom.

* * *

 

**_Two and a half years later_ **

            Oliver and Felicity had dropped Tommy off at his Aunt Sammy’s, so he and his big brother, Will could have some dude bonding time. While Mia loved princesses like her bubbe, Donna, she had her mother’s brains and father’s sense of adventure. They took her along to a local convention center, which happened to have a really cool play area for kids.

            “Dadda, I want down please,” A squirming Mia asked.

Oliver set her down carefully with a watchful as soon as those little pink and black boots hit the pavement, she’d go running off ready to play. Immediately, Felicity grabbed her daughter’s hand.

Her daughter gasped with wonder, “Mommy, where’s Lamby?”

Of course, they couldn’t bring Mia anywhere without Lamby or Quackers. They were no Mr. Spare Square Bear or Flash/Green action figures. But, those little plushy sheep and ducky were Mia’s absolute favorites.

Upon the reveal of Lamby from a pocket in her purse, her mother mentioned, “Right here, Chickadee.”

“What do you say to Mommy, Mia?”

She remembered, “Oh ya! Thank you, Mommy!”

Felicity knelt down, and got a big, wet open-mouthed kiss smearing against her subtle tinted lip balm.

“Does Daddy a kiss too?”

“ _No._ Not now, Dadda.” Mia gigged. “You do it, Mommy. I wanna _play over there, please_.”

Mia covered her eyes, and Oliver pulled her up to his level. He made an exaggerated show with the noises and dipping her back into his arms.

The Queens spent a good jumping around on a bouncy floor, diving into a pit of soft, foam bricks, and shooting small basketballs in kiddie sized hoop. Felicity smirked as soon as she sighted the targets.

“Oh, Oliver.” His wife chimed in a sing-song voice, before she redirected his attention, “Look.”

“Felicity,” Her husband pointed, “She’s two and a half. That’s still too young.”

“True, but…”

Felicity radiated with this bright smile as she whispered a secret in her daughter’s ear. Mia was literally tickled by the idea, evident by her giggles.

“Dadda, c’mon. Let’s go!” Mia ordered, her small hands cupped her daddy’s cheeks.

“Not you too.”

Felicity just giggled as they made their way from the basketball hoops to the targets. Thankfully, they were rubbed-tipped arrows.

Felicity pulled out her cell phone, and started recording on her camera. Mia didn’t quite understand they weren't sharp like her daddy’s arrows—the ones that none of the kids were allowed to touch until they were older. Oliver smiled slightly while he watched Mia scamper off to her mother. Little fingers clutched the denim of Felicity’s jeans. Oliver and Felicity both took a knee down to their daughter’s level.

“Hey, Baby. It’s okay. Daddy and I are right here. We’re right here with you.” Her mommy assured while her fingers gently combed through Mia's naturally blonde locks.

Her daddy continued as his large hand blanketed hers, “That’s right. You know, Mommy and I won’t let anything hurt you. Those are just toy arrows. They’re not real like Daddy’s. You’re safe. We promise, okay?”

Her tone was still a bit shaky, but Mia repeated, “Okay.”

“So does that mean you mean you wanna watch Daddy shoot toy arrows now?”

“ _Felicity, Honey_ , if she doesn’t want to…”

“Well, that’s her decision, _my love_.” She interrupted, “What do you think, Chickadee?”

Mia muttered a “Hmm,” with an index finger pressed to her chin. She smiled, and loudly tried to whisper something in her mother’s ear.

In unison, his girls uttered, “Pleease, Daddy,” while they flashed their pearly whites

“Not the double happy face,” He chuckled in defeat, “Alright, alright. I yield.”

Oliver knelt down to onto both knees, much like when he proposed to Felicity the very first time. Mia's eyes darted back between her mommy and daddy. Felicity recorded every bit of this archery lesson as Oliver was showing their daughter all about how to hold a bow and arrow, aim, and shoot.

When the rubber tipped arrow hit smack against the bullseye, Mia cheered, “Yay! Good job, Dadda!”

Felicity was deliriously happy. Oliver hadn’t such a soft, gentle smile since she was pregnant. Wait… Was she? No, she had an IUD placed in six months ago because they were already blessed with three crazy, happy kids.

Felicity complimented, “Good job, Oliver. But, the boys are gonna be jealous.”

Oliver said thank you, and mentioned they would figure that out later. For now they walked holding Mia’s hands to the car, so they could pick up Will and Tommy at Samantha’s for a late lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos protect my muse from being shot with an arrow.  
> Say hey  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	15. Red Roof Inn Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I liked my original ["Red Roof Inn"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5442182/chapters/13170649) chapter, but I felt like it needed some improvements. My muse was injured, but not broken by an arrow. I reworked this chapter a bit to fit the current story line.

            Billy Joel, The Beatles, and Ryan Adams songs were playing throughout their road trip. Felicity looked outside the window. The air was crisp, and the views were seas of red, orange, yellow, and brown. Oliver was taking her to this little bed and breakfast just outside of Central City for her thirtieth birthday. His eyes flickered over to his wife as soon as he caught sight of her phone.

            He warned, “Felicity.”

            “Eyes on the road,” she shot back. “I was just checking to see if things were okay at QI. Jerry, Fanta, and Curtis were stressing out over the presentation of Curtis’ T-Bombs.”

            “We agreed to wireless this weekend with the exceptions of calling Samantha, John, and Lyla to check on Will and Tommy, remember?”

            “I know. I know.” Felicity huffed, “I can’t believe I agreed to a tech free weekend.”

            Her husband reminded, “It’s like your Uncle Martin said, ‘sometimes even the most brilliant minds need a day to unplug in order to unwind’.”

            She mused, “True. What’s the name of this bed and breakfast again?”

            “The Red Roof Inn,” Oliver replied.

            The tires of their Range Rover scraped against the pavement as they pulled up to a large white house with a barn red roof. He parked the truck, and Felicity’s heels crunched against a blanket of autumn leaves that were scattered near the entryway

“It’s beautiful here, but what are we gonna do all weekend?”

            “Well, you can go horseback riding. Jacob and Mavis have a former therapy horse named Strawberry. Then, we can get fresh maple syrup, have a picnic, and enjoy the scenery.” Oliver answered.

            “Any other plans on my birthday, Mr. Queen?” Felicity’s tone was dripping with hope and promise.

He whispered, “Lots, but none that I can say out loud in front of anyone else. C’mon.”

            Felicity lips tilted in a small smile when she felt Oliver’s lips against her hair.

"Mr. and Mrs. Queen Welcome to the Red Room Inn. What bed would you like?” Mavis greeted before she walked over to the key rack.

            She cleared her throat, “Make it a queen, please.”

            Mavis sputtered out a slight laugh at the thought of her guest, Mr. Queen, in a queen size bed. Felicity smiled knowingly before she politely plucked the key out from Mavis’ hand. Oliver was one second away from angry face, but this was Felicity’s birthday weekend. So, he let it slide.

“Okay, It’s four doors over on your right. You two enjoy your stay now, and let us know if you need anything.”

            “Will do,” Oliver responded while he ignored his wife’s little snicker, “Thank you Mavis.”

            Her laughter broke at the gentle pull of Oliver’s arm as they wanted to settle in the room for the night.

Felicity spotted a grumpy face face on the horizon, and her pink lips puckered in a silly pout.

            “Aww I’m sorry, Honey. Let’s go have some fun.”

            Oliver inquired before unpacking their overnight bags, “Remind me again why went to all this trouble?”

            Ever since their night out with Bruce in Gotham and their work at Queen Incorporated in Star City, Oliver and Felicity once again became rather recognizable figures. Ever since Laurel died and they had Tommy, they needed to recharge their batteries. Thankfully, things were quiet on the crime front. Despite the fact that the Red Roof Inn was in a rather remote location just outside of Central City, they took extra precaution to conceal their identities. As silly as it seemed, their plan actually worked. Oliver shaved off his goatee, and Felicity decided to wear contacts and go back to her natural wavy brunette locks for six weeks. Granted, they should’ve registered under different names, but they would finally get the rest they deserved.

Her eyes met his, and he just knew. The happiness was evident in her eyes as Oliver caught sight of his wife’s other plan complete with that sexy gift, a black and green negligee from Mari at their baby shower for Tommy.

            “We really needed this trip, and I believe I was promised horseback riding,” Felicity said as she broke her husband trace of their more than likely nightly plans tomorrow.

            “Well, maybe that could wait ‘til later.” He suggested hopefully.

            Her eyes darted back and forth between her husband and her bag, which was filled was a fun night of promise. However, the decision was made.

“Oliver, _please_. You know how much I love horses.”

        “Okay.”

            They went over to Jacob’s stable out back. Felicity’s eyes lit up like her menorah on Hanukkah as soon as she caught a glimpse of this beautiful white and brown pony. Strawberry appeared so calm and gentle, and to Felicity’s delight of her was all that and more. The rustle of oats and wet sloppy chews were heard as Jacob pulled the feedbag off of Strawberry

            “Ma’am, it’s okay to pet her now. Strawberry’s a sweetheart. Go on.” Jacob said as his gray beard crinkled.

            “Hi,” Felicity whispered with a sweet softness before she petted over Strawberry’s long face.

            When his wife’s brilliant blue eyes met Strawberry’s chocolate brown ones, Oliver would have figured Felicity might suggest a horse as a friend for their cat Walter. But, she didn’t. Denim and leather smacked against each other, and with a click of her tongue, Strawberry trotted around the round enclosure

Oliver snapped a couple photos on what Felicity called an outdated device. But, Oliver loved his Polaroid without the flash. Her eyes always watered at a camera flash. Later that day, they had a picnic in the woods just a few minutes from the bed and breakfast. He managed to snag a couple eggs and some ham from their kitchen. He picked some berries. For a brief moment, Felicity wondered if the berries were safe to eat. But, then she remembered that Oliver spent five years on a nearly inhospitable island in the north China sea. Of course, he knew what kinds of berries were safe for them to eat during their lunch. That was when he shared a little bit more about he developed his culinary skills on the island. Most of the sustenance, he made was either cooked or uncooked.

            “Hon, what’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever eaten?” Felicity quizzically inquired in between chews.

           Oliver groaned disgustedly while the memory flooded his taste buds before he sipped some water, “Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

            “Forget I asked then,” she assured with a pat to his thigh.

            Felicity and Oliver spent the rest of the afternoon enjoy the woodsy area that surrounded the Red Roof Inn. When night fell, since the Inn was more of a bed and breakfast, they drove over to the nearest Central City diner, which was only fifteen miles or so up the road. When they got back they called William and Tommy before they went to sleep. Oliver placed the Polaroid in his back pocket, and pressed it in his journal. He wrote in it while Felicity ran a bath for herself in order to soothe her aching arms and shoulders.

            The next morning was Felicity’s actual thirtieth birthday, Oliver snuck down to the kitchen before she woke up to grab her some of Mavis’ famous apple cinnamon pancakes. He was hoping to get some maple syrup, fresh from the tree. But, Mavis politely reminded him it was only October 23rd. The best times to get maple syrup for these trees were in November and December before it started to snow. Mavis saw a hint of disappointment in Oliver’s eyes, so she topped Felicity’s pancakes with an extra dust of cinnamon. She even warmed up some maple syrup on the stove for him to take up to his wife.

            “Here you go, Mr. Queen,” She mentioned, and her smile was as warm as that syrup, “I hope your wife has a happy birthday.” Oliver thanked her, and carefully carried the tray back to their room.

            “Hey,” Her husband announced, “Breakfast is ready, Hon.”

            Felicity wanted to bury her face back in the pillows, but Oliver wouldn’t let her.

            “Your breakfast is getting cold,” Oliver pointed out.

            The deliciously warm scent of apples and cinnamon hit her nose.

            Upon smelling the yummy mixture, Oliver heard the harsh ruffling of some pillows and she finally said, “I’m up.”

            “It’s about time,” His sweet kiss mingled with her morning breath, “Happy birthday, Felicity.”

            Felicity gratefully shared her birthday pancakes with her husband. Oliver poured them both two fresh cups of coffee. He had mentioned that he multiple gifts for his wife. The first was already uploaded on her tablet. New family photos with Oliver, Will, Tommy, and her. They talked for a while about previous birthdays. Samantha, John, and Lyla made sure that Will and Tommy got to video chat with Oliver and Felicity for her birthday. Later that afternoon, they went back to Jacob’s stables to see Strawberry and her friend Ed the donkey. Jacob was curious to see if Oliver was up for a horse ride, which he adamantly declined. A pony with a broken back crossed his thoughts. Both he and Felicity would’ve been mortified. A six foot one super hero and a small pony went together like Amanda Waller and the truth.

            They had dinner back at the diner in Central City, and when they got back Felicity had private plans for her and Oliver. But, they certainly couldn’t do that at the Red Roof Inn with paper thin walls and curious guests.

            As she and Oliver approached a dark woodsy area off the side of the road she instructed, “Park the truck over there.”

            “What? Why?” He wondered, but his curiosity was quelled when Felicity yanked his shirt off, and hot little pecks sought after his as if they were never gonna see each other again, “Felicity.”

            Oliver scooped her up onto his lap. He kissed down the column of her neck. When he cupped her ass, she giggled at the loud beep emitted from their truck’s horn.

            “Be careful, slow down Wait.. Forget that last part.” She moaned at the touch of husband’s rough calloused hands as they grazed over her breasts, “ _Oh!_ Was that a yes?”

            Felicity felt weightless following her now bare upper half sandwiched between her muscular husband and his favorite green hoodie to use as a cushion.

            “It’s always a yes… _Felicity._ ”

There was something about sex in a car that was naughty and exciting. When Felicity became paralyzed and Tommy’s birth, even after Dr. Kiner gave them the go ahead, her drive was low. That was to be expected. But, ever since Curtis’ biostimulant chip was implanted in her spine, sex was definitely different. Better even. Oliver how his wife's body had become increasingly sensitive. Their leather back seats squeaked in harmony with the snap of their hips. Heavy breaths condensed on the window like a cold. Much like her husband, pleasure blanketed her entire body with its hotly enticing pulse.

“Mmm… _Oliver_!” Her husband’s delicate kisses and caresses over her scars. Three deep breaths, and a few moments after she sighed, “So, I guess I didn’t need to bring the lingerie?”

            “Nope,” He answered with a pop of the p after the remains of smudged lipstick coated his Bratva tattoo. He reached over to grab a small thin red box, “Here’s your _other_ birthday gift.”

            Felicity opened it to reveal a handmade gold necklace Oliver made out of arrowheads.

            “Thank you,” She breathed. “I love it.”

            Oliver's dimples peaked through matching his smile. To his surprise, Felicity loved their nearly all tech-free weekend. Their clothes stuck to their sweaty skin, and he breathed a sigh of relief because no cops were in sight.

           Since he noticed that Felicity’s eyes were fixated on their smeary window, he asked,”What?”

            She pointed out, “We can never look at that deer the same way again."

            “The deer’s not gonna say anything to Bambi ‘til mating season.”

            “ _Oliver_!” Felicity attempted to chide, although it busted into a giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos protect my muse from being shot with an arrow.  
> Say hey  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	16. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys think this one's _terrific_. Felicity gets hit with a double whammy of nemeses.

            Felicity hears the highlights from the Star City Rockets v. Central City Diamonds game on the TV. Will and Tommy were both fast asleep cuddled up at their father’s sides. Just as Felicity snaps a photo on her cell phone, the click from the shutter breaks up the peaceful moment.

            His voice laden with sleep when Will groans, “Felicity!”

            The groan’s coupled with Tommy’s angry little babble. Felicity wants to laugh, but she can’t because those grumpy faces definitely demonstrated the saying, “Like father, like son(s)”

            Oliver instructs, “Just go on up to bed, Bud.”

            “Sorry! You three just looked so cute. I’ll tuck Tommy in,” Felicity says, already picking up her son from the pile of couch cushions and blankets, which are cocooning him in a safe spot.

            Half an hour later, the boys drift back off to dreamland in their own rooms. Oliver listens to his wife’s back crack as she sinks into the couch with a moan. She didn’t even bother removing her white trench coat and brown leather boots. Another moan’s emitted in harmony with that stomach grumble. Her eyes fall shut as she feels Oliver remove her shoes.

            “So, I take it last minute shopping with your mother and Sara didn’t go well?”

            His wife’s answer is muffled by the couch cushion, “Sara was trying to remember the ways Ra’s taught her how to kill. Did you know he taught her how to kill someone slowly over the period of four days?”

            “He taught me too,” Oliver mentions as if it’s nothing. But, at this point, thanks to her husband’s journal, she should’ve remembered that. “You need to have something to eat. C’mon, c’mon.”

            Felicity whines, similar to Tommy when he needs to be fed. However, she gets up anyway, and throws her trench coat over the couch. Greens and quinoa rustle back and forth against her red Tupperware. Oliver tossed a kale salad with quinoa, grape tomatoes, and leftover roasted turkey breast topped with a pesto vinaigrette.

            “ _Nine hours, nine hours_ at the mall. At least, I remembered to wear flat boots.”

            Her husband laughs, “It’s a good thing you shoes and dresses so much. Ow!”

            His playful tease’s reciprocated with a stinging pec courtesy of Felicity’s hand.

            “The hero work’s been slow. I like saving the city and helping people. I’m sorry I don’t get the same thrill as you from picking between the dimpled flatware and the scalloped,” she sighs.

            “You know, we need times like these because we’re part of a team leading the charge against all super bads.”

            “I know. I know, but right now I could really use your undying support and a back rub.” Felicity requests while she guides her husband’s hands overtop her shoulders.

            Oliver assures, “You can have both as soon as you…”

            “Finish eating,” she completes in between crunchy salad bites.

            His hands squeeze over her shoulders gently while he mutters, “Mmm hmm.”

            God, Oliver’s hands are amazing in more ways than one. The Green Arrow proves he’s a great archer. Years of bringing a bow, arrow, and sword to gun fights left his hands adorned with rough little callouses. Clearly, Felicity doesn’t mind as evident from the empty container.

            “ _Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, Right there, Oliver!_ ”

            “Felicity,” He grunts out every syllable of his wife’s name in a slow draw.

            Back rubs are like a double edged arrow for Oliver and Felicity. Sometimes those back rubs have fun, happy endings. But, in moments when they couldn’t do that like tonight because Felicity’s way too tired, did she have to be so distracting? His rough hands match the scars that litter her back. Oliver’s ears don’t fail to pick up on his wife’s breathy relaxed, sighs and moans. Her head tilts back, exposing the full kissable expanse of her neck. The blood begins to flow south because her expressions remind him Felicity’s orgasm face, and he should know. He’s seen it multiple times over the years. Just when he’s about to complain, Felicity pats his wrist softly.

            Oliver joins her on the couch, he moans while Felicity traces the memorized pattern of her husband’s scars covered by his blue button down shirt. His fingers slip underneath Felicity’s purple dress and do the same. Oliver’s lips tilt to a small smile at the tickle of Felicity’s hair on his neck. Her red lipsticks marks his jawline just before they settle down for the night. The drumming of her husband’s heartbeat against her cheek nearly lulls her to sleep right on top of him. Not that he’d mind at all.

            His wife whispers, tiredness pulling up her pitch, “I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

            Across town at a studio apartment in the Glades, Brie Larvan cuddles up to her boyfriend on the couch.

            “Thanks for helping me get out of jail, Lovebug.” Brie reminds, her tone buzzes with cheer.

            Her boyfriend Adam points out, “You did that all your own, Babe. Get some rest, we have a really busy day tomorrow.”

            Adam smirks as Brie falls asleep against him.

            Next morning, Queen Incorporated, along with the brilliant Curtis Holt, are to proud to present their new and improved power cell. Yet, there’s another guy in the mix, Adam Johnson, who claims to have an alternative battery source in competition with Curtis’ power cell. He’s presenting the energizer microdisk to Oliver, Felicity, Curtis, and the rest of the QI board.

            Felicity reads over this guy’s resume. Adam Johnson, freelance tech development designer, MIT Class of ’09.

            “Ooh Frack!”

            Oliver jokes, “What? He’s not an ex-boyfriend, is he?”

            Her lips purse in a line while her eyebrows do that crinkly thing. Felicity twists her ring incessantly as a memory floods her mind. Music from the frat party blared so loudly, the speakers pulsed Myron and Cooper were drunk off their asses after only a couple light beers. Adam, who she didn’t know was her stalker at the time, started waiting outside her apartment, Cooper and Myron’s dorm hall, the library, and the computer lab. He offered her a pot brownie, which also had peanuts. Her tongue swelled while she started to feel disoriented, and her throat began to close. Thankfully, the cops showed up, and took her to the hospital in time. Unfortunately, Cooper had to make a call to her very disappointed mother.

            “Felicity, what’s wrong?” Curtis wonders.

            “Talk to me, Felicity.”

            “Adam Johnson was the lacrosse player, who stalked me during my freshman year of college,” she informs with a whimper.

            Curtis attempts, “People can change over more than a decade, but we’ll watch him closely.”

            “I can’t freak out in front of the board. _I can’t_.”

            Her pulse begins to race, and she wonders for a brief moment if Barry breathes like this when he taps into the Speed Force. Felicity’s knees prod her chest as she crouches down on the floor. Oliver immediately picks her up off the floor in both arms since Felicity’s trembling grip worries him even more. His arms loop across his wife’s waist as her butt rests atop the glass covering Oliver’s desk.

            “Hey, hey, hey, C’mere, Baby. _Breathe_ ,” Her husband coaches, reminiscent of when she was in labor with Tommy, “I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you _ever again_. I’m here. I’m right here.”

            They usually abstain from PDAs at work, but Felicity eases into Oliver’s hug

            In an equally calming voice as they head over to the boardroom, Curtis adds, “You’re gonna fine. We’ve got your back.”

            The clock strikes nine, and the QI board members file in their seats. Felicity sits to Oliver’s left, gripping his hand snugly under the table. Curtis sits himself by the hologram projection screen. All the ears in the boardroom perk up the familiar sounds of dress shoes and heels clacking against QI’s dark green marble flooring.

            “Good morning,” Adam greets after adjusting his black tie. Oliver grunts in response, and Felicity gasps upon the sight of who’s hanging on Adam’s arm.

            She berates under her breath, “You, b…”

            Oliver breaks, “Hon,” because they have to keep up appearances as Queen Incorporated’s CEO and VP— not as Star City’s Green Arrow and Overwatch

            “Jealous?” Brie figures with a hushed giggle.

            “Oliver, nice to meet you.” Adam interrupts with a handshake. Oliver intentionally squeezes harder than usual, so much so Adams feels his knuckles crack. “Mmm… Felicity, lovely to see you again.”

            Adam plants a long, wet kiss on Felicity’s free hand.

            In unison, Brie and Oliver agree, “Okay, that’s enough!”

            “My apologies,” Adam redirects, complete with a falsely charming fake laugh, “Today, I will be presenting my latest invention— the energizer microdisk.”

            Before Adam begins, Curtis mentions quietly like the bad ass that he is, “Ms. Larvan, I'm surprised they let you out of jail again.”

            “I got out early for good behavior,” she sneers in a hushed tone.

            “Isn’t that something?”

            “Shoot, Babe! I forgot my microdisks in the car. Can you get them for me, please?”

            “Of course, Honey.” She chimes, but huffs. “They’re in a really heavy box. I think I could use some help, do you mind lending a hand, Mr. Queen?”

            “Not at all, Ms. Larvan.” His eyes dart over to Curtis’ before they leave the room, and Curtis nods.

            After he pulls out a concealed Glock strapped underneath his pantleg, Adams shouts, “Everybody scatter! The blonde is mine.”

            QI board members flee the room like worker ants in disarray with the exception of Curtis and Felicity. The idiot hasn’t even loaded his gun, or taken it off the safety lock. That’s when Curtis runs over to the floor to ceiling window to see Oliver, who’s now donning his Green Arrow suit, courtesy of a hidden gym bag in the vents, fending Brie Larvan. A pistol whips across Curtis' face, and he falls to floor.

            Nineteen floors down in the parking lot, Green Arrow neutralizes Brie’s robotic bugs with magnetic arrows designed by his remarkable wife. She resorts to the methods of an angry killer bee and goes into attack mode.

            “Brie Larvan, you have failed this city.”

Green Arrow aims and bow and shoots a magnetic net arrow, which pins Brie against a brick wall. She grunts at the irony, thinking of those moths and butterflies mounting her office walls in picture frames.

Brie gruffs, “I’m the queen bee of Adam’s heart. We were just trying to make a difference.”

“Is that what he told you? Can’t you see that he lied to you? I thought you’d be smarter than that considering you're Overwatch’s nemesis.” Green Arrow laughs. His voice becomes weighted down with anger, even though it’s the truth. “He loves Felicity Queen.”

The harsh honesty stings, and Brie breaks down. Tears slide down her face while she awaits her inevitable arrest.

Back in the boardroom, Felicity urges, “Curtis, get up!”

Curtis comes to after a resounding slap burns his other cheek.

Adam yells while pointing his gun at Curtis, “She’s mine! You were supposed to be with me, Felicity! I love you!”

He tries to grab her arm with his empty hand.

“Don’t you dare touch me! Curtis, now!”

Curtis throws a T-Spheres in hopes that it will trap Adam, but it's his model diagram T-Spheres with no weapons yet. Green Arrow uses a grappling hook arrow to scale up the building quickly.

            Curtis yelps, “Oh thank God! I thought I was gonna have to put the beat down on this dink.”

            “Don’t move!” With another of draw of his bow and arrow, he pauses. Then, Green Arrow announces, “Go ‘head, Mr. Terrific.”

            Curtis throws the right T-Sphere trapping Adam in a laser grid, and just in case, Green Arrow shoots four arrows that spear Adam’s sleeves and pant legs to the wall. No one messes with his wife, and gets away with it.

            “My heroes.”

            Cliché, yet true. Felicity hurtles herself into the Green Arrow’s arms, and kisses him.

            “I told you I’d be right here.”

            Once Brie and Adam are both in the custody of SCPD. Quentin Lance and Liza Warner, they’re gonna get put away for quite a long time. The flashing lights and sirens fade away when they go to the precinct. Curtis looks relieved, yet for once in his life, he seems somewhat puzzled.

            “They’re definitely gonna need a lot of couple’s counseling.” Then he inquires, “Hey, Oliver, why’d you let me take the lead on that one?”

            Leadership is an old habit of Oliver’s. He’s learning to be more of a team player ever since he, Overwatch, Spartan, and Speedy have been expanding the team.

            “Curtis, you’re terrific. You’re Felicity’s living guardian angel.” Oliver compliments.

            “And, my _other_ work husband,” she giggles. “I think what Oliver’s trying to say is that you’re brilliant, Curtis, but you’re also a hero in your own right. Don’t be afraid to show the world that because I can bet your little brother would be so proud of you.”

            Usually, Curtis would’ve babbled on and on in a string of sentence fragments, but for now, all he can think of is, “Thank you.”

            Curtis didn’t let it show, but his week was bogged with a series of self-doubt. It was the week his little brother passed away from cancer, and he couldn't save him. Then, he hears some guy named Adam has a better power cell technology in the form of a microdisk. Thirdly, he and Paul were having issues with the adoption agency, due to how many hours they both work. Until he gets a call.

            “Hi Paul…Holy Shit! Are you serious? Yes!”

            Later that night, Curtis and Paul join Oliver, Felicity, Will, Samantha, and Tommy for dinner. They eat a hearty beef stew, and slip in the idea of Oliver, and Felicity writing recommendation letters as to why he and Paul would make great dads. His week may be festered with double trouble, but in fairness his world is about to be blessed with a fair amount of playful joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos protect my muse from being riddled with arrows  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	17. Deal and Heal

_(Photo originally from 415 "Taken")_

            Fluorescent lights illuminated the clinic, but Felicity’s hope was cast in shadows. Curtis’ biostimulant chip had slipped out of place during her pregnancy with Tommy, and they only became aware of it six months after he was born. She started feeling shooting pain coursing through her spine as if it was a lightning rod. One night when she and Oliver were tucking Will and Tommy, her legs tingled. Then, they ultimately went numb.

Thankfully, they were beginning to mass market Curtis’ biostimulant chip, although his power cell had some minor malfunctions. And, it was the only charging source for the chip before anyone’s cleared surgery. He had a spare working power cell, but weeks after her surgery, Felicity was back in her wheelchair for a PT session with Paul and Oliver by her side.

Deep breaths, Her voice tremored along with every muscle in her legs, “I can do this. I can do this. I can _so totally_ do this.”

“Yes, you can,” Oliver believed, and assured, “But, either way we’ve got you.”

“There’s no pressure here, Felicity. While Curtis’ chip had amazing results the last time, it’s still the longest of long shots.” Paul pointed out.

“Well, I can you can say the Queens love to gamble on a long because QI just backed Curtis’ play for next the six months.”

Felicity prodded, “Again, I was expecting a little more encouragement from the husband of the genius, who invented the revolutionary thing.”

“My man works miracles with technology.” Paul’s lips curled into a small smile. “But, we all know the human body doesn’t always play by the same rules.”

Her warm hands gripped the cool metal of the parallel bars, almost not wanting to let go. But, she could do this. She had to for herself and her family.

“Here we go,” She breathed.

“Here we go,” He whispered.

Just one step. That was her goal for today. Felicity announced, “Here, we’re going. We’re going.”

She whimpered and grunted in defeat as the attempt of her first step caused her knees to buckle.

“It’s okay. Gotcha. Gotcha.” Her husband reassured. He pressed a kiss to her hair as soon as he and Paul helped her sit back down.

“That went nowhere.” Oliver’s kiss didn’t exactly bring up confidence, but it was sweet.

Paul reminded, “Like anything in life, we’re part of a process. Thanks in part to you and Oliver, a year from now Curtis and I can finally bring our daughter Lily home from China. Healing’s a process. It takes time.”

            Her eyes fell so tightly shut that her eyebrows did that crinkly thing. Tired muscles caused her breath to jangle. Oliver’s hands delicately rubbed over her back harmoniously with her own hands over her thighs and underneath her knees.

            The overcast of fog while they left the rehab clinic went well her mood. Felicity vigorously pushed her wheelchair on her own.

            “Hey, take it easy before you pop your shoulder out its socket.”

            His wife snapped, “I’m fine.”

            “Hon, you did a lot of work today. Let me help, please.” Her husband insisted.

            “I don’t need help, Oliver. It’s just… Never mind, it’s nothing.”

            “It is not nothing, Felicity.” He squatted down to her level, “So, talk to me.”

            She bit back her quivering lip while tears threatened to slide down her cheeks, “I don’t want to talk about it, which I know, for me, is unheard of. But, I just wanna go home.”

            “Felicity…”

            “Oliver… Let’s go.”

            They were subjected to an unusually quiet ride home. Felicity’s eyes shifted down to her boots, which she needed help to slip on before they left the clinic. Oliver didn’t hold her hand across the dashboard when they stopped in traffic like normal. When they got back to Queen manor, they put on happy faces for the kids.

            Samantha was there to pick up Will for his school trip to Hub City.

            “Hey, how’d PT go?”

            Oliver signaled “No, no.” with his hands.

            Felicity grumbled, “Like usual.”

            “You’ll get there.” Samantha reiterated, “Healing takes time.”

            She nodded, but damn it! She was sick of hearing that.

            Will could see the tension that his dad and stepmom were trying to hide. “Um… Mom, I’m gonna go grab my bag.”

            “Yeah.” Samantha informed, “Raisa put Tommy down for a nap five minutes before she left, and we agreed no Facetime after 7PM.”

            Will groaned as he stepped downstairs with his bag, “Mom! That’s not fair. I’m not Tommy!”

            “I didn’t say that you were, Sweetie.”

            “Mom! _Dad_ , back me up, here.”

            His dad couldn’t, “We’ve been over this, Buddy. Your mom, Felicity, and I are a united front. Hub City is two hours ahead of Star City. In other words, you listen to your mother.”

            “And, that, William Connor Clayton, is how we handle things in _United Parenting 101_ ,” Samantha high-fived Oliver and Felicity. Felicity actually managed to crack a genuine smile through the cloud that shrouded her light.

            “Man, I wish I could back to days when you three didn’t get along.”

            “Yikes, welcome to preteen years.” Felicity commented.

            Samantha agreed, “Uh-huh.”

            They exchanged goodbyes before Samantha and William were hitting the road for Starling National Airport. Oliver hoped that glimmer of a smile would break the ice. But, that wasn’t the case. She barely said a word to him at dinner, and just focused on feeding Tommy his strained peas. After Tommy took a bath, and went to sleep for the night. Felicity transferred herself onto the couch in front of the fire while she read some _Game of Thrones_ while she attempted to ignore her aching muscles.

            “Want some ice for your back?” Oliver inquired.

            With a pop on the 'p', not even bothering to look up from her book, she responded, “Nope.”

            “Felicity, Honey. I wanna be able to help you. I do, but I can’t do that if you keep shutting me out.”

            “I’m not shutting you out. I’m dealing with my loss, and this is how I choose to deal with it.”

            He recalled, “Healing takes…”

            “Oh stop!” His wife interrupted.

            “Well, what do you need me to say or do? Marriage is about inclusion and communication, so please tell me. Talk to me, Felicity. Where do we go from here?”

            “This isn’t about you or us. Look at me, Oliver. I can barely move. I can’t go down the street to get a cup of coffee. Things are so different now. We have a family. It’s more difficult to take care of Tommy and Will, And, if something ever happened to the because of me. I’d…”

            Her husband ensured, “I’m not gonna pretend like I know what you’re going through. I don't, but you and I will figure this out together. Sometimes, you need to learn to accept help from people that love you too. I’m always gonna be on your side. Plus, Samantha and Raisa have been great help with the boys. But you’re still Will’s stepmom and Tommy’s mom. They’re gonna learn how to become just as independent and strong as you. They love you almost as much as I do.”

            “Thank you.” She sniffed back the well of tears and snot, “You really did rub off on me after we became a couple.”

            “Hon,” he sighed with a hint of a laugh.

            Felicity thought, “This guy, a brilliant guy, says he can put a microchip in my spine, and I’ll walk again. With all the hope that I see in you, the hope that I have for the rest of the world. In the back of my mind, I can’t help, but think I won’t get a second chance. Curtis’ tech is science fiction come to life, so I might never walk again _ever.”_

            “That is worst case scenario, and even if that happens, you’re still the most remarkable person I know because your super power is right there.”

            He boops her forehead.

            “Oliver, just one question.”

            “Yeah.”

            “If the chip didn’t work the first time, and I was paralyzed permanently, stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life, would you still have wanted to marry me? This setback is a lot to handle for both of us.” Felicity’s other doubt resurfaced.

            Her husband began, “First of all, I proposed to you three times. The fourth time, you just beat me to the punch. You remember when you told that you wanted to walk down the aisle on our wedding day, but Darhk interrupted our conversation.”

            “I’ll never forget that night.”

            “It never mattered to me whether you walked down the aisle or rolled down it like the most amazing, bad ass woman that you are. As long as I got to meet you there at the aisle, hold you in my arms, have our first kiss as husband and wife, and marry _you,_ Felicity, _that_ is what really mattered to me. I love you.”

            His wife still had doubts, “But, what if…”

            “For better, for worse.” Oliver promised again with a kiss.

            She whispered as happy tears fell from her eyes, “Yeah.”

            Oliver and Felicity shared a tender second kiss before he carried her upstairs to bed that night. Unlike the first time, it didn't just take a week after surgery followed by two days rehab. Tommy took his first steps before his mommy did again. She worked every week in rehab and at home. The boys made a game out of her exercise, so she would have more fun. It was hilarious to Oliver how competitive she got. During a PT session with Paul and Oliver, Will, Tommy, and Samantha were standing a few steps in front of her.

            “You’ve got this, Felicity.” Samantha whispered.

            Will whispered to Tommy, “Say, 'go Mommy!'”

            “Ya! Mama do it!” Tommy cheered.

            Felicity believed, “I can do this. I’ve got this.”

            “Yes you can, but either way we’re right here. We’ve got your back.” Oliver ensured.

            Paul coached, “You’ve been doing really well, but there’s no pressure, Felicity.”

“Here we go,” She breathed.

“Here we go,” He whispered.

            Suddenly a jolt hit her like the Speed Force through Flash. Okay, there wasn’t an actual speed trail or lightning. But there was a flicker of hope. Her sneakers squeaked with one slow, shaky step, two steps, three steps, then four before she got tired. Oliver wheeled Felicity’s chair closer, and helped her sit back down. Before he kissed her hair, she yanked the collar of his maroon shirt, and gave him a messy, sweaty kiss on the mouth. Samantha chuckled and covered both of the boys’ eyes.

            Felicity sighed, “I did it, Honey.”

            “Yes, you did. You were amazing back there.” Oliver smiled.

            So, she couldn’t run a marathon or drive yet. But, it was the literal first four steps in her healing process.

            Samantha suggested, “Alright, who’s up for ice cream to celebrate Felicity’s big day? My treat.”

            “ _Our treat_ ,” Oliver and Felicity corrected in unison.

            They went to Hopkin’s, and Samantha got a scoop of Java chip ice cream. Will ate chocolate. Oliver shared his scoop of vanilla with Tommy. Felicity, who loved mint chocolate chip, had to make a beeline for the restroom. She was whipping around on her wheelchair like the shop was on fire.

            Six weeks later, Felicity called from the bathroom, “Honey, get in here.”

            “I remembered to put the seat back down, right?” He muttered to himself.

            She prompted, “You ready?”

            “For what?” He wondered. She flashed a familiar test, “You’re pregnant again?!”

            “Yes!” she giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos protect my muse from being riddled with arrows  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	18. New Beginnings

(Originally via [source](https://vine.co/v/b9DzF0pA3wL))

            Felicity’s still in her and Oliver’s walk-in closet. A fluff on her natural, but dyed blonde waves, she buckles the strap on heel, and all she needs is her traditional red lip. Leaning against the doorframe, Oliver adjusts his leather watch while he glances down at his phone.

            “Felicity,” Her husband prods, enunciating every syllable of her name. “C’mon, c’mon.”

            With the cap popped back on her tube of lipstick, she reminds, “You’re always late, Oliver.”

            That’s true. However, Queen Incorporated just got a new space to relaunch their tech division subsidiary, Q-Core. Oliver figures his tech genius of a wife would be more excited about this event.

            “I know, I know, but I wanted to get there before Simon Lacroix.”

            Simon Lacroix, former CEO of Stellmoor Industries, tried to burn Queen Consolidated and Robert Queen to the ground before they ever got on that damned boat. Some grudges may be petty, but this is one, where he and Felicity can honor Robert’s memory— despite the wrongs he's committed in the past.

            Felicity acknowledges, “I get why you hate him, but promise me you’ll do it while you ooze that Oliver Queen charm.”

            He purses his lips back in a line, which is followed up by her annoyed head tilt.

            “Maybe,” Oliver attempts.

            “ _Promise me_.”

            He nods, and they make their way hand-in-hand to Oliver’s black Lexus. A barrage of camera flashes light their path while they head into the new Q-Core event building. For a business event, it’s rather casual. Oliver and Felicity do quick five minute joint interviews with _Star City Journal_ , _Star City Reporter_ , and Channel 52 news.

            A cacophony of applause erupts drowning out the clack of Felicity’s heels as she and Oliver step out front and center.

            He begins, “Oh, thank you, everyone. Thank you. Tonight, we’re relaunching Queen Incorporated into a new era. My wife and I are proud to expand our company, Queen Incorporated, into the tech world with Q-Core.”

            “That’s right, Q-Core is excited to bring the Star City’s citizens, the Q-Pad, Q-phone, Palmer cyber security ram, Holt power cell, and Holt biostimulant microchip. It is our greatest hope that these devices continue to help our city to rise up from the ashes and ride a new wave into the future,” his wife continues.

            While the speech is going about how far advanced their new technology is, and how each one of these devices can help the people of Star City along with their businesses, Curtis is wheezing backstage while he keeps adjusting his glasses.

            “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Curtis stutters, “I can’t do this, Honey.”

            “Ah, ah, ah, you’re going to be fine.” Paul reassures, “because my man is a master with tech. Oliver and Felicity wouldn’t have chosen you, if they thought you would fail. You’re gonna do it.”

            One last kiss, and while the meld into a hug Paul wipes away Curtis’ pit stains from his red shirt.

            He whispers, “I’m gonna crush it.”

            Paul smacks his ass lightly.

            With a big grin, Oliver says, “Alright, it’s time to bring out the man of the hour. He’s a brilliantly terrific guy.”

            “Our friend, trusted employee, and new manager of Q-Core, Mr. Curtis Holt.” Felicity finishes.

            A collective gasp is emitted from a lot of people into the audience as Curtis nearly trips over the extension cord to the speakers.

            His tone jangles along with his nerves, “Thank you all. It's an honor to work for Mr. and Mrs. Queen. Some people may call this favoritism… Well, not that’s favoritism. Look at them, they sleep together. Not in the office that would be weird.”

            “Baby, no!” Paul yelps.

            Oliver insists, “We have to stop this.”

            Before he and Felicity storm the stage, a druken Simon Lacroix yells, H-Hey tall dude in front. You suck! This company’s sh-shitty."

            “See this is why I told my mother no on the champagne tower, but she went right ahead and ordered it.”

            “Felicity. We’ve gotta get out there.”

            Oliver’s lips curl into a slight, charming smile. Camera flashes practically blind Felicity, but she looks to her husband. Her smile matches his. He reaches for her hand, and grabs her wrist slightly as they reappear on stage.

            She clears her throat, then orders, “Security! Please remove Mr. Lacroix from the premise.”

            “And, call him a cab.” He continues.

            Oliver hates the imp of man, but he doesn’t want the guy’s blood smearing the hands of Queen Incorporated. Plus, he’s a different person than he was eight years ago. He’s a hero, family man, and simply just a happy man. Simon is yelling a string of obscenities while Dig and a few of his Navy Seal buddies carry a thrashing Simon out of the building like a freshly caught fish. Oliver and Felicity both urge him to redirect the audience and press’ attention back to the tech. It’s as if he’s the second version of Curtis— the brilliant guy, who’s able to help Felicity walk again. Felicity feels the prod of her husband’s finger boop away that lip bite. They smile as another round of applause courses throughout the room. Later, Paul hand feeds Curtis a piece of blue velvet cake, so he resists the urge to inhale it like usual.

            “You think he’s really ready?”

            “Were you?”

            Felicity shakes her head, “But, we found a good one there.”

            “Yeah.” Oliver whispers, “You know, I think I wanna skip the launch party, and head to Starling Art Museum. You wanna come with me?”

            “Yeah, I’d go anywhere with you.” She muses, “I hear they have an exciting new exhibit planned.”

            They walk a block and a half over to Starling Art Museum. It’s also right by the botanical gardens, where they got married four years ago. Felicity feels the pull of her husband’s hand softly against her wrist.

            “Would you..?”

            His wife giggles, “I already married you. We’re not Heidi Klum and Seal.”

            His furrowed brow creeps on his face, “Who?”

            “Never mind, they got divorced a long time ago.”

            He begins again, “Would you still say, ‘I do,’ a second time if we had to?”

            “What is Cupid gonna get out of jail again?” Felicity believes, “I’d say, 'I do' with you four times and more."

            Felicity’s lips graze his for a brief moment. Instead, they cut through a side entrance thanks to a janitor named George.

            “Felicity, what’s going on?”

            Their shoes squeak over the polished black linoleum floor. The ceiling is adorned with hanging green cardboard picture frames.

            “Surprise,” Her eyes emanate her happy face.

            “Hon, what exactly am I looking at?” Oliver wonders while he eyes dart all around the room.

            “This spot,” She pulls a red curtain covering a sign, “will be the site for a new Green Arrow exhibit.”

            “I don’t wear the mask for recognition, Felicity. I wear it to keep the loves of my life safe. You, Will, Tommy, Mia, and Thea mean everything to me.”

            “I feel the same way, but hey… Barry’s not the only one, who deserves all the credit. How’d I do?”

            Her husband inquires, “When did you have time to do all this?”

            “A few months ago when I heard slimy Simon Lacroix wanted to reserve this site for a Stellmoor conference, I bought this space for the next 3 months,” she chimes.

            Oliver’s voice drops along with his blood floor, “Mmm… A business negotiation has never sound so sexy, Honey.”

            With a purposeful whisper, Felicity informs, “I even got a better deal than him.”

            “Yeah. How much?”

            Oliver Eskimo kisses her.

            “Not important. What is important is the Green Arrow day set in your honor three months from now.” His wife distracts with a kiss, smack dab on the lips.

           “Felicity, _how much_?”

         “Um… Well, my love, we need to get home to the kiddos, mister before we have to pay Raisa overtime.”

           Felicity pulls him away, and they’re greeted by paparazzi, who spotted them leaving the event.

        Once they run to their Lexus, Oliver recalls, “The old me would’ve punched out every one of those rats.”

        “The old and new me would’ve deleted their photos and hacked their cameras before they got the backups to their sleazy bosses.” Felicity points out.

         _“Hon.”_

         “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos protect my muse from being riddled with arrows  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	19. Two Men, a Baby, and a...

_(Originally from 405 "Haunted")_

            The fire was crackling as Oliver throws another log in it. He hears keyboard clicks the minutes he sets down to glasses of water on the coffee table. He sighs, and Felicity’s hand immediately finds his.

            “Hon, she’s gonna be fine.” Felicity points out, “Thea’s a lot than me. I went through it twice, and now here we are.”

            “Curtis and Paul are great guys. I still can’t believe she would even offer to do something like this.” Oliver acknowledges.

            Nine months ago, Curtis and Paul’s hope of adopting fell through because the mother decided to keep Lily. Crushed didn’t even begin to define their heartbreak, so they started looking into other options—surrogacy. Thea had always felt she needed more of a purpose. She needed to more than just Speedy, the Green Arrow’s sidekick and Ollie’s little sister. With crime rates down a bit, Thea offered to be as Curtis’ called her, their “Baby Mama T”.

            While Oliver liked Paul and Curtis as friends, he wasn’t exactly thrilled with the idea. Of course, he wanted the Holts the family they deserved. But, there were other factors at play like his baby sister’s health and heart. He couldn’t imagine the thought of holding a little baby in your arms, whom you helped create, and giving that baby away so easily. Thea never thought about the idea of her being a mother herself— not without Roy. So, why not, at least, have the opportunity of giving this special blessing to her friends

            Felicity was Switzerland, a neutral party. She understood Oliver’s concerns she really did. But this was Thea’s life, and her choice. She was the glue that held these siblings together. However, they didn’t these nine months were free of disagreements. Miraculous, the In Vitro with Thea’s eggs and Curtis’ sperm took on the first try, which rarely even happens

She reminds, “Oliver, I know she’s your baby sister, but she’s old enough to understand the impact of her choices. The tighter you hold on…”

“The more they let go,” he continues. “You stole that from the _Cheaper by the Dozen_ sequel.”

Felicity chuckles softly before Oliver pulls her into his lap. He needs her. He needs to feel her heartbeat against his chest, feel the strength of her hands intertwined with his, the warmth of her body at his side it’s as if all his troubles melt away into that moment. Oliver moans tired as he uses his wife’s breast like puffy pillows. Her fingertips comb through Oliver’s hair, and she smiles because her husband reminds her of their cat, Walter.

“What?”

“I just wish I did a better job of protecting her and teaching her.”

His wife starts, “Oliver.”

Felicity has this great speech in her head already in response to that about how that Thea’s decisions about her life aren’t his responsibility, although Oliver doesn’t feel that way. It’s right in his big brother job description to worry/protect her in any way he can. That drive in him to keep people safe is just one of the reasons he’s a good brother, father, and husband. As selfless as Thea’s being, Oliver and Felicity both know she made this decision because she feels she may never have a family of her own. There’s a part of her that’s lost and broken, and they were gonna help her pick up the pieces— no matter how long it takes. Unfortunately, Felicity’s speech gets interrupted by her ringing phone.

            “What’s going on, Honey?” Her husband wonders.

            “I set an alert on my phone, so I’d know if the backtrace data on our two copycat archers ever finished compiling.”

            Two female Speedy copycat archers over the course of three months were still to the rich of Star City and giving to the poor in the Glades like some modern-day Robin Hoods.

            “Let’s go.”

            “W-w-woah, Wait! Curtis said he and Spartan have got this one. Just watch over the kids, Thea, and Paul.” Felicity pulls at his arm.

            Both Oliver and Felicity hate waiting, especially when their friends’ lives could be in danger. But, they also have a family to protect, so they took more of a backseat. They were still able to help somewhat.

            “Mr Terrific and I need some backup. You two stay where you are.” Spartan informs mid-fight.

            “How?”

            Mr. Terrific orders, “Overwatch, hack into Starling National’s security. Green Arrow, use Ray’s tech I need your instincts.”

            Felicity purposefully secures off Starling National, so the copycat archers have no chance of easily escaping. Oliver basically turns Curtis into a human Wii, and shadow boxes.

            “Oliver, stay focused. You don’t wanna sever the connection. Just breathe.” She reminds after she links him to Mr. Terrific suit.

            “Felicity, Honey. I’m trying to concentrate, and it’s kinda hard to fight with you doing that in my ear.”

            “Sorry, sorry.”

            She smirks. God, there was something sexy about watching her husband fight. Well, Oliver’s sexy in general. He grunts while he punches. The veins in his arms bulge out, and his biceps are yummy. Curtis gets hit with arrow right at his power source, which breaks Felicity away from those quiet thoughts she keeps to herself.

            “Curtis, I lost the connection. Can you still fight?”

            “Damn it, his system’s shattered more times than our windows at QI. I can’t fix this. Curtis!”

            Spartan assures echoed by Curtis groan, “He’s alright, Felicity. It’s just a flesh wound. They got away. We need to debrief at the lair.”

            By the crack of dawn, Oliver, Felicity, and the kids head over to the lair.

            His younger siblings are snoring, yet Will’s question is laced with a yawn, “Dad, Felicity. Can we actually go down to the Arrow Cave this time?”

            “We don’t call it that,” his father insists.

            Tommy pipes up, “Uncle Cisco does.”

            “You three are waiting with your Uncle Paul.” Felicity instructs.

            “But..”

            “No buts.” Oliver adds as he glances at his rearview mirror, “She’s supposed to be resting.”

            “Oliver’s, Thea’s not due for another six days. Calm down.” Felicity soothes.

            Her husband says, enunciating every syllable of her name, “Felicity.”

            “Oliver,” she chides.

            He mutters out an “Okay, okay,” while they pull into the parking lot. Thea parks beside them.

            His sister greets, just waiting for a fight, “Ollie.”

            “Speedy you’re.. Ow!”

            Felicity intentionally smacks him just above his butt.

            “I’m gonna pretend I didn’t see that,” Thea shudders as she caresses the huge swell of pregnant belly.

            The boys agree, “Us too.”

            The walk inside to see Paul twiddling his fingers and pacing.

            “Is he gonna be okay? I don’t know how you three do this every week. Is he gonna be okay?”

            “Uncle Paul, he’s gonna be. Dad and Felicity have got this,” Will assures before his parents even step in.

            “Uncle John will fix it.” Tommy agrees.

            Proud smiles curl onto both Oliver and Felicity’s faces. She gently places Mia’s carseat with her sleeping baby and a diaper bag in Paul’s arms.

            “She should be asleep for another three hours. Call us if you need us.”

            Oliver grabs Felicity’s hand as he leads her and Thea over to the elevator.

            Before her big brother even begins to reprimand her, she recalls, “Felicity was in the lair up until the time she gave birth Tommy and Mia, so I don’t need one of your lectures.”

            “I wasn’t gonna…”

            “Alright, we’ve gotta put one that on that back burner. Our friends are injured, and they need our help.” Felicity breaks up.

            The Queen siblings grumble, “Fine.”

            “Worse than the kids,” Felicity sighs.

            With a clear of his throat Oliver prods, “What was that, Baby?”

            “Never mind.”

            The elevator doors open with a ding. Immediately, they hear Curtis’ sharp breaths as Dig stitches up the wound on his arm.

            “Hey T, What are you doing here?” He winces.

            She reminds with a smile, “Six more days, Papa, six more days.”

            Curtis prefers Papa. And Paul likes the idea of their daughter calling him Daddy more.

            “Dig, after you’re done with Curtis, pop your jacket off. I’ll patch you up.” Oliver doesn’t fail to notice flesh wound below his shoulder

            While Oliver stitches up Dig, Felicity states, “Alright thanks to the data analysis Curtis was able to salvage from his suit, I can run facial recognition on our evil twins.”

            Thea grunts in pain, and Oliver immediately grabs her a chair. Her sister-in-law follows up with some Arrowhead water from their mini-fridge. The facial recognition takes longer than they would have liked due to eye masks and blurry photos. All this waiting would’ve driven them mad if Felicity didn’t get an SOS from Paul.

            While they arrive back up on the main floor, Oliver and Felicity bite back their snickers upon the sight of Paul, who seemes to have a lost a fight with baby powder and pink diaper rash cream. Will’s rocking and shushing a crying Mia like he’s watched his dad, Felicity, and Raisa do so often. After a few minutes, she settles down, and blows happy bubbles with her mother as Tommy waves her plushy ducky Quackers around, complete with silly quacks.

            “Clearly, I’m not ready to be a Daddy.” Paul groans.

            “No one’s ever ready to be a parent for the first time, but you and Paul, you two are gonna be fine.”

            “That’s right. You love each other, and you’ll love your daughter even more. Thank you boys for helping out Uncle Paul with your baby sister.”

            Will suggests, “Does this mean I get a raise in my allowance?”

            “And, more play time,” Tommy continues.

            Together, Oliver and Felicity bring them back to reality, “No.”

            After almost two hours, Dig’s grateful that they finally get a hit. Green Arrow and Spartan handle Nisreen Shihada and Frieda Daysesh two copycat archers working with Nyssa and Talia al Ghul.

            “Alright, Green Arrow and Spartan, good work. Now come home.” Overwatch requests.

            Thea grits as a surge of pain stabs her from down below. “Ah! I’ve been getting Braxton Hicks.”

            Minutes later another contraction followed by another one a few more minutes later. Felicity wants to help her sister-in-law get comfortable, but as she helps her up.

            “Felicity, I think my water broke.”

            “Stay calm, Thea. I’m gonna text Oliver and John. Then, we’ll get you to Starling General.”

            “Dad, I can never unsee that,” Will comments with a whimper. So much blood and fluids.

            Oliver understands, “I know. It’s okay, Buddy. You'll get over it."

            “Aunt T okay?” Tommy inquires.

            Rusting her son’s hair, Felicity answers, “She’ll be fine, monkey.”

            They snuggle up to their kids after hours of constantly switching sitting positions in the waiting room, Curtis announces, “Michelle Tiana Holt is here. Thea’s in recovery.”

            “Congratulations, man.”

            The kids wait with Curtis while he goes and grabs a cup of coffee.

            “How you feelin’?...Stupid question, you just gave birth. I should’ve remembered that.”

            “Sore. Ollie should’ve given you a push present after all that work.” Thea murmurs.

            Her brother corrects, “I actually did, both times.”

            “Uh-huh,” She adds gesturing to her necklace made out of arrowheads with two separate charms. “He even gave Samantha a similar bracelet too.”

            For lack of better words, Samantha’s his friend, co-parent, and other baby mama. So, the Guilt Arrow strikes again to cover all his bases, but those two women are the greatest moms he knows. And, they’re incredibly stronger than him. Oliver knows he couldn’t handle the immense pain of childbirth if the situations were reversed

            “Is the baby okay?” Thea’s voices breaks, and tears fall down her eyes.

            “Hey, hey, Speedy. You did such a good thing.” Oliver calms as he wants to pull his sister into a hug, yet he’s unsure if he should right now.

            Her sister-in-law agrees, “You just gave two of the sweetest guys, their most precious gift.”

            “We’re so proud.”

            “I-I’m sorry.” Thea sniffs, “I don’t know why I’m acting this. I haven’t Not since Mom… I just. Fucking stupid hormones!

            “Hey, it’s okay.”

            “We’re right here.”

            Oliver holds Thea’s hand while Felicity wipes her face.

            The door groans open, and Curtis says, “Sorry to interrupt this family moment, but we wanted someone to meet you.”

            “Hi.” Thea’s cracks, flooded with emotions, “Hi Michelle. I’m your…”

            “Mother.”

            “What? You guys. The rules say…”

            Curtis interrupts, “Forget the rules. Paul and I agreed that you can see her anytime you want as long as you call first.”

            “Yeah. We’re all friends here. Plus, Curtis and I detest the word ‘egg donor’. I’m Daddy. Curtis is Papa, and you’re…”

            “I’m your Mama, Michelle.” Thea smiles through tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos protect my muse from being riddled with arrows  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	20. Netflix and Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's inspired by a scene from _My Wife & Kids_ in 207 "Michael's Garden".

           

_(Originally from 401 "Green Arrow")_

The streets were dark, but they were no longer flooded with fear. Oliver and Felicity were traveling back from STAR Labs in the Queen Incorporated limo— a limo that was protected by guerilla glass/bullet proof windows. Barry just invented Gideon, one of the voice activated computer programs that works as an intelligent personal assistant and a knowledge navigator. This tech extended far beyond the capabilities of Q-Core’s Claudius on any of their mobile devices.

            “Felicity, you couldn’t even look Barry in the eye tonight,” her husband pointed out.

            She scoffs, “How can I after what happened last Tuesday?”

            Last Tuesday afternoon, Oliver and Felicity were in the boardroom scanning over Curtis’ tests results. They had just picked up Mia from kindergarten, and had to go over the issue of firing Mr. Dennis when they got bored. As much of a dink as Mr. Dennis was, they both hated letting any of their employees go.

            Oliver suggested, “Hon, you wanna watch _House of Cards_?”

            “We’re supposed to be working here, Oliver.”

            “No one else is scheduled to use the boardroom today, Felicity. Mia’s doing homework with Curtis. Let’s take some time for ourselves.”

            “Okay,” Felicity bit back the nagging little voice, which tugged at her priorities.

            Felicity queued up the show on her laptop before she settled into Oliver’s lap. In the midst of watching, her stiletto heel dropped to the green marble floor with a clack. Oliver grunted as soon as he felt his wife’s bare foot skim a teasing little trail over his gray suit’s thin pant leg.

             He gritted out a, “Felicity,” while he drew out every syllable of her name like a tortured prayer.

“No one else is scheduled to use the boardroom today, Oliver. Mia’s doing homework with Curtis. Let’s take some time for ourselves.” His wife reiterates with the breath of a giggle.

Her foot grazed his calf again, and her fingertips pinched ever-so delicately at his zipper. Oliver followed up by running his fingertips over that annoying zipper on the side of his wife’s curve-hugging white pencil skirt. Immediately, Felicity squeals upon the feeling of her husband’s hands, and the boardroom table cushioning her ass.

“Thank God, we own the place.”

Oliver’s lips found Felicity’s neck, pausing to nip at her pulse point.

“Mmm… Honey, windows. No, don’t stop!”

He chucked a binder clip towards the light switch. His perfect aim didn’t fail him because a long gray curtain draped over Queen Incorporated’s floor-to-ceiling windows. Felicity’s surprised Oliver’s didn’t rip her nude panties right off. After a series of zippers and buttons were opened, they got what they need off almost faster than Barry and Iris on date might. Felicity sighed as she felt the rustle of Oliver’s suit jacket to be used as a pillow for her head.

He growled, already ready to go, “Baby, tell me if you need me to slow down.”

            “There’s no time for slow. Just fuck me, Oliver, right here. Right now.” Felicity mewled.

            Oliver lined himself up, and he penetrated way more than just fine. His fingers circled over her clit. She grew wetter with each thrust. The table creaked in harmony with hard and fast staccato rhythm of their hips. Their pelvises smacked together like a game of paddleball.

            “ _Felicity!_ ”

            The next room over was Curtis development lab, Mia’s ears first perked up to her father’s harsh shout.

            “Daddy?” Mia whimpered before she raced over to Curtis’ desk. “Uncle Curtis something’s wrong! Uncle Curtis!”

            The _Tron_ soundtrack pulsed through Curtis’ large red noise-cancelling headphones. Plus, he was too focused on adjusting the very tiny circuitry in his biostimulant chip.

            _“Oliver…Oliver… Oh God, oh God… Don’t… Ah!”_

            Mia squeaked, “Mommy?”

            “What do I do? What do I do?” She thought.

            Her mama and daddy were in trouble. Pop Pop, Bubbe, Will, and the police wouldn’t get here in time. Even though, she was supposed to keep this a secret, she knew her Uncle Barry was The Flash. He could help them in time. Mia understood she could only use this in a big emergency, so she twisted the lightning bolt charm on her bracelet until it blinked red and beeped.

            “Mia, what’s wrong? Where are you?” Barry asked over the tiny communicator.

            “Mommy and Daddy’s office.” She answered, “I think a bad man’s hurting them.”

            Barry suited up, and ran six hundred miles in seconds.

            When Curtis saw the familiar orange blur of a Speed Trail he wondered, “Flash?”

            “You two sit tight.” Flash ordered as he jiggled the door handle, “The door’s locked, but I can phase my through it.”

            Flash adjusted the frequency of his speed, and phased through the door in an instant.

            Flash announced, “What’s going on here… Woah! Sorry, sorry!”

            “Barry, get out!” Oliver snapped.

            “I’m leaving. I’m leaving.”

            Barry shielded his eyes with his leather gloved hand. Curtis and Mia heard a Speed trail followed by a thud against the wall. Felicity’s entirely body flushed pink. She didn’t know if it was more from embarrassment or the mind-blowing orgasm she felt courtesy of her hunky husband, which caused to see stars. And, not the kind on the flag.

            “Well, that happened. I’ll get Barry some ice.”

Yes, Felicity was mortified, but they couldn’t just leave their friend lying unconscious on the floor with a possible concussion. Central City, Team Flash, Team Arrow, and the Justice League. That’s right. She was calling this new expanded team the Justice League whether Oliver liked it or not. He was still on the latter half of that issue.

“We should get dressed first,” her husband mentioned through clenched teeth.

“Right. Clothes would good. Good, right.” She agreed.

The babbling only got worse the more nervous Felicity got. Thankfully, Barry was beginning to wake up with the help of vanilla extract Oliver had stored away in QI’s break room and an ice pack on his head.

He whispered, “How much did Barry see?”

“Enough to see us _Neflix_ and chill.” His wife replied.

“ _What?_ ”

“What? Will uses it. You, Samantha, and I are the cool, but responsible parents. Right?”

Oliver urged, “ _Hon_.”

“Well, he’s already saw me shirtless.”

Damn it! Barry was gonna be in serious trouble, but hopefully, Felicity could convince Oliver not to sneakily shoot their friend with hidden arrows this time.

“ _What_? First, he kissed you, and then he saw you shirtless. _When were you gonna tell me all this_?”

“It was one date and one time at STAR Labs when were helping Flash with Rainbow Raider, and they were helping us with Captain Boomerang. My shirt caught on fire after he gave me a lift to the lab. Thank God, I decided not to go braless that day.”

Barry groaned, starting to regain consciousness. His headache was met with a stinging cheek.

“Oh…Ow!” He murmured, “What was that for?”

His wife chided, “ _Oliver_ , easy.”

Oliver’s angry face matched his annoyed tone, “You just keep your eyes up, Flash. I know you didn’t just travel six hundred miles to sneak another peek at my wife. So, why are you here, Barry?”

“You told him,” he mouthed to Felicity.

She muttered, “Sorry.”

“You should know by now, Barry, I’m not a very patient man.”

“That’s an understatement."

Oliver insisted, “Out with it before I find Ray’s nanites.”

“Your daughter called me, thinking you two were in danger.” Barry explained, “Good luck telling her what happened.”

Barry healed quickly, and super sped his way back home to Central City.

“Ooh Frack! Oliver, we may have just scarred our daughter for life. How are we gonna explain this one away to a four year old?”

“I’ve got this. Just follow my lead.”

They walked over to Curtis' lab to talk to Mia.

Curtis inquired, “Um…guys, is everything okay?”

“Yep.” Felicity requested, “We just need a minute alone to talk to Mia.”

Curtis exited. Oliver and Felicity crouched down to their daughter’s level who was hiding in plain sight under a chair.

“Hmm…Mommy, I wonder where Mia could be. She’s not under the table.” Her husband began.

His wife played along, “I dunno, Daddy. She’s not in the closet. You know, who we have to call to help find her.”

“No! Not the tickle monsters.” Mia squeaked.

Too late. Her parents lifted her from under the chair. Her giggles burst throughout the room during a barrage of tickles from both her parents.

“Mia, Mommy and I need to talk you, okay?”

Her eyes were big and blue with a slight wet sheen, “Did I do something bad, Daddy?”

“No, Chickadee, you thought Daddy and I were in trouble, and you called a trusted adult for help. You didn’t do anything wrong. That’s what Daddy and I taught you and your brothers to do.” Her Mommy assured, combing her fingers through her natural blonde waves.

Her Daddy said before he pressed a kiss to her hair, “That’s right. You were very brave, and you did such a good job, Princess by remembering what Mommy and I told you to do. But, why did you think Mommy and I were in trouble?”

Mia mentioned, “I heard lots of yelling. Was there a bad man here again?”

“No, Mia. We’re very sorry we scared you, but Daddy and I were yelling because we were having fun.”

“Doing what?”

“Um…”

Her parents’ cheeks blushed pink. Geez, was it starting to get hot all of a sudden?

“Well…um… Mommy and I were building a fort because we, well, we got bored.” Her Daddy clarified.

“But, Daddy why did you yell Mommy’s name? And, Mommy, did you say, ‘Oliver. Oliver, Oh God, oh God. Don’t?’” Mia still wondered.

“Daddy and I were very excited about our…uh, fort? You know how excited he, Will, and Tommy get at baseball game? Like that.”

“Yeah. They _love_ sports. Next time, can I build a fort with you and Mommy?”

“No, no. That’s a special kind fort for Mommies and Daddies only— a kind of fort you shouldn’t be building ‘til you’re married to a person, who makes you really happy, and you have to be in your thirties.” Oliver injected.

She huffed, “I gotta wait _that long_. That’s _forever_. That’s almost as old as you and Mommy, and you two are _really_ old.”

“Hey, Missy. I’m four years younger than your Daddy.” Felicity reminded.

“And, Mommy never lets me forget it.”

“Hey how ‘bout when we get a home after dinner tonight, we can all build a pillow fort for you and your brothers in the living room?” Her mother suggested.

Mia cheered, “Yay!”

Her husband prompted, “Psst… Wanna help me build a special fort next Saturday?”

“Uh-huh. But, in the Foundry, where it’s soundproof.” His wife suggested with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos protect my muse from being riddled with arrows  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	21. Brand New Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next shocking return is that of a former best friend. AU No Green Arrow or Lian Yu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of [Three's a Crowd](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6319720) will be posted in that link. I figured since I wrote this one during hiatus, I may as well post it here too. I changed Oliver and Sara's reunion in 213 "Heir to the Demon" to Oliver and Felicity breaking in her new, unused desk. Love Sara, though.

            Night had just fallen over Star City, and Felicity was enjoying the moonlit view on the balcony before she listened to a barrage of punches against a training dummy. Sure, mayoral work was stressful, but seeing your best friend, who you thought was mostly dead after five years was unfathomable. Oliver was in his head too much. Felicity knew that because she knew Oliver better than anyone. His ears perked up to the sound of his wife’s black stiletto boots breaking his rhythm with a welcomed invite.

            “Hey, Hon.” Oliver breathed, “I’ll be up in a minute.”

            Felicity shook her head, “Talk to me.”

            “That’s usually my line.”

            “Oliver, we have a life together right?” He nods, and she continues, “Your best friend, who we thought was mostly dead pops back up into your life with no warning. I know that this is bothering you, so please let me help you fix it.”

            “I’m not the same person Tommy knew five years ago. Things are different now. We’re different now. I can’t just jump when he asks, ‘how high?’” Oliver started.

            “But…” His wife prompted, and she heard more punches pummeling the training dummy.

            After a series of grunts, her husband said, “But, he needs help. He needs a friend, and I don’t know if I can still be the type of friend he needs me to be. I’m not party boy billionaire, Ollie Queen, anymore.”

            “So, take some time, and show him Oliver. You’re wonderful in a million different ways. That's what makes you the man I love”

            He planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, showing that he felt the same way about her. Her eyes gleamed with honesty, yet her eyebrows did that crinkly thing. Although, it was a different than usual. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

            “What is it?”

            Felicity’s doubts were tightly laced in these two simple questions. “Are you happy? Do you ever wish that things were different?”

            “Hell no, if I were still a bachelor I’d be dead after fathering an army of Oliver Queens,” he adamantly replied, “I know three things. The first is that my wife and my son make me the happiest man on the face of the Earth. The second is that I love you.”

            “And, the third thing?”

            Oliver whispered, “I’m home whenever I’m with you—no matter where we are. Because I’m insanely in love with you, Felicity still after all these years. Don’t ever doubt that.”

            “I’m in love with you too, Oliver,” she echoed.

            Felicity crossed the space between them in an instant, and took more of her husband’s breath away.

“Mmph… I’m all sweaty.”

His wife believed, “I know, it’s amazing.”

“Yeah? He questioned, his voice low with desire.

She giggled, “Uh-huh.”

Less talk, more action. Their torsos and pelvises melded in harmony with their lips. Their kisses heightened in need and frequency. God, Oliver needed her right now, in ways, words just wouldn’t suffice. Buttons on her denim shirt popped open with one strong pull. Felicity moved away a bit, and Oliver helped her slip off her red blouse. He had to feel her warm skin over his. With one arm, Oliver picked her up into his arms. Felicity responded with a gasp just before her arms slid around Oliver’s neck. Her legs bracketed his torso, and he moaned at the feel of his wife’s wet lips burn a trail down his neck.

“ _Felicity_ ,” Oliver groaned. A snap and fling of her black bra had him asking, “Where?”

“Anywhere.” Felicity insisted as she bit back a moan from her husband’s teeth grazing at her pulse point softly.

His eyes darted around the loft. Well, Felicity’s new desk they just built together was still free of tech. Decision made. She shivered at the bite of the cold dark hardwood under her scarred back. Oliver’s literal hot body blanketing hers shelved those quiet thoughts she kept to herself. Evident by the rustle of some fabric, her gray pencil skirt met the floor followed by her lacy underwear. Oliver kissed her in all the right spots. Felicity mewled after he released her right breast with a pop while her nails scratched at his scalp. He traveled lower and lower until his kiss just above another sweet spot caused her to whimper.

Damn it, this was supposed to be about comforting Oliver—not the other way around, but he assured, “I love this just as much as you. Don’t worry. Just relax.”

So much for a slow buildup. As his lips found her clit, Felicity had trouble forming words except for, “ _Mmm_ … _Oliver…Oliver… Oh God, oh God… Don’t stop… Ah!_ _”_

She saw stars, even though her eyes were still clamped tightly shut. Her body trembled along with her heart rate. He got up and kissed Felicity’s forehead to the tip of her noise until her erratic breathing slowed.

“I’ll be right back.” But, his wife yanked him back down to her, “Felicity, Honey, we need a condom.”

“No, my love, we don’t. Birth control pill refill remember?”

He chuckled. Felicity’s fast fingers did amazing things even when they weren’t scurrying across a keyboard. Pleasure called him to quickly. Her hands, one of which was slightly wet and sticky cupped his face. She kissed away that furrowed brow until his breathing relaxed. His blue eyes met hers with such love, desire, and happiness. He penetrated more than just fine. Oliver fit with Felicity like two perfect puzzle pieces. Their pelvises were flush against before their hips moved together in a slow, even pace. The table creaked underneath them. As her walls squeezed snugly around him, their hips escalated into a staccato rhythm.

“ _Oh…Felicity…F…Fuck!_ ”

Oliver collapsed onto of her, but Felicity didn’t seem to mind. She literally embraced moments like these. Her fingertips traced his scars as he did to hers earlier. Their skin stuck together with sweat. His beard pricked at her chest.

After she cuddled up to him like a koala to a tree, Felicity mused, “Hey, stranger.”

“Hey, beautiful.” Oliver whispered as sleep hearkened to both of them.

And, that was where it all started mere hours earlier in the afternoon. Florescent lights illuminated the grocery store. Oliver and Felicity were in the produce aisle. He was having some trouble picking out cherry or grape tomatoes. Felicity was slumped against the fridge of frozen berries.

A man approached her and mentioned, “Hey, beautiful.”

Oh, God she was in no mood to correct him right now. She just wanted to curl up on the couch with her hunky husband and watch _Dr. Who_ in one of his large baseball t-shirts with a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

“How do you pronounce this type of berry? Is it ah-sai-ee or acai?” The man wondered, clearly already knowing the correct answer.

“It’s ah-sai-ee, and while that woman you’re talking to is very beautiful, she’s also my wife.” Oliver informed, without even turning around. If the guy knew what was good for him he’d run now, and fast.

“Sweetheart, there’s no way a hottie like you got snatched up so quickly.”

God, this dude was full of that bullshit, egotistical macho bravado.

Felicity corrected, gesturing to her rings on her hand, “I’ll have you know I’m very happily married, so there.”

“Is there a problem here, idiot?” Oliver judged with a clear of his throat. As he turned around, he would've blacked out at the sight before him, “Tommy?”

“ _Tommy_? I thought you said he died when your parents' boat went down.”

“Well, thankfully, I’m alive and well. I drifted off to Corto Maltese, and spent five years living in Hawaii—completely worry free. But, my dad wants me to take over the family business.” Tommy filled in as if it was nothing.

“What are you doing here?”

He shrugged, “The produce section is a good place to pick up cute girls. Not yours though, sorry man. Hey, I know you’re tied down to the ol’ ball and chain, but how’s about you let your man out of the doghouse for a night? It'll be Ollie and Tommy together like old times.”

Who did this guy think he was the president?

Felicity informed tersely, “Oliver has an early meeting with Star City officials tomorrow morning. And, then we have to be at his son’s baseball game in the afternoon.”

Tommy laughed, “Well, you two move quick. How’s old the kid? How long you’ve been married?”

“Samantha just told me about him a year ago, and we’ve been married a week, but together for five years.”

“So you and Laurel…”

“She died the night the Gambit went down.”

“Wow!” He believed, guilt weighing down his tone, “That’s a whole lotta information to get in five minutes. I guess, I should learn when to keep my yap shut.”

She agreed, “I’m with you on that one.”

Tommy’s stomach rumble interrupted the awkward silence. Oliver shot a pleading look to Felicity.

“Since you’re an old friend of Oliver’s…you…you’re more than welcome to join us for dinner.”

He pointed out, “I make a mean chicken cacciatore.”

“Oh? You cook now, Susie Homemaker?" Tommy jabbed.

Felicity assured, her fingertips stroking her husband’s large bicep, “I happen to find a man in the kitchen really hot. It’s just one of the reasons I married him. There’s just something so sexy about a big strong hunky guy, who can work well with his hands that just really gets me going.”

“I-I didn’t mean anything by it,” Tommy stuttered, finally sensing the tension.

“Yes, you did.”

Oliver discreetly pinched Felicity’s ass as a “Be nice, Baby,” warning.

“I’m subjected to dinner with my dad, but how ‘bout we take a rain check? Say, Sunday night?”

“Oh, I’m looking forward to it.”

Tommy nodded as he left. Oliver and Felicity exited the store hand-in-hand with a few bags. Yikes! The tension between Tommy and Felicity was definitely gonna make Sunday night dinner a Helluva lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos protect my muse from being riddled with arrows  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	22. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one for this set of stories. I hoped you all enjoyed it.

            The barracks at Monument Point were nothing close to Arrow Cave, but it was all they had left. Malcolm had been resurrected from the dead courtesy of another Lazarus Pit, which Nyssa and Talia al Ghul neglected to Team Arrow in hopes the newly reformed League could bargain with their nemesis. Star City was in enflamed ruins. Their lair was compromised. John and Lyla had fled to an off-site ARGUS base, closer to Central City with Sara and John Jr. The new Queen manor Oliver and Felicity built together from the ground up was gone. But, none of that mattered now as long as his family was safe.

            Archers dressed in black were chasing all the Queens through the maze of hallways until Green Arrow ushered them and Speedy into an empty room.

            “Ow! Ollie, what are you doing? Let me…” Thea insisted.

            Green Arrow ordered, “Don’t move! Stay here and protect them no matter what happens. Don’t go after me, and keep them safe for me.”

            “Oliver, wait! I can-I can do I can hack into the base’s security system. Please don’t…” Felicity insisted, fear dripped through her every word.

            “Felicity, there’s no time for usual four please-don’t-go dance. They could find us here any second now.”

            Before her mother continued, Mia pleaded, “Daddy! Please don’t go! I’m scared.”

            “Daddy has to go soon, but I promise you that you, Will, and Tommy will be safe with Mommy and Aunt T. I love you,” her father reminded.

            Tommy urged, “Dad, don’t this. Please, stay with us. I’m not ready…”

            “You are, my sweet boy. Remember what I told you and your brother, okay? Can you do that for me?

            He nodded tearfully while he tightly gripped Mia’s hand. Once the Green Arrow and Overwatch secrets were out of the bag, Oliver had taken both Will and Tommy aside to mention that if anything ever happened to him that they were the men of the house. They needed to help Samantha and Felicity. They needed to own up to their responsibilities, and they needed to protect the family, especially Mia.

            Will began, “Dad…”

            “Buddy, not you too. Just remember what I told you, okay?”

            “I was just gonna say kick some ass.”

            For a second in the craziness, Oliver had a chance to be a normal father again, “Language, please.”

            “Sorry,” he muttered, nerves yanking up his tone.

            “Stop!” His wife yelled, “I do not accept this. Do you understand? Think of the life we’ve built together, our marriage, our children. None of that was just _your_ decision alone. I am _not_ letting you go that easily. I can’t lose you. I won’t. I need you, Oliver. Promise me you’ll come back to _me,_ to _us_.”

In the back of his mind, Oliver had always remembered what Wells, sorry, Thawne had told him. And as insane as it was Oliver had truly hope that he’d live to eighty-six, happy with Felicity, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and a peaceful life. But, in his vow to always be honest with his wife, “Felicity, I just want you to have a happy life. I want…”

“Shut up!” she interrupted, a flood of tears ignited her anger as well as her hope.

In the event that anything bad ever happen to her husband, she knew Oliver had hoped she’d be out there going on with her life, happy. He’d even suggested that he wanted to get remarried, and then maybe she could get that other cat she wanted. But, she understood she was never going to be happy without Oliver in her life. Felicity’s true joy stemmed from her family, her husband, and their children.

“Felicity, please.”

” _Promise me you will come back to_ **_me_** _,_ to **_us_**.”

He relented, despite the fact that he was unsure, “I promise. I love you so much.”

“I-I love you too, Oliver.” Her fear was a living and breathing entity, only growing stronger as the minutes ticked away.

Oliver recalled, “A couple more things.”

“What? What is it?” Thea wondered.

No words, just action. Regardless of the snot and tears that dribbled down their faces. Oliver pulled Felicity into his arms like he never wanted to let go of her. And, he really didn’t. Oliver pressed a kiss right on his wife’s lips as if he not only wanted to take her breath away, which he did. He always did. This kiss pulled at her heartstrings, and quelled the fear inside her very soul. She responded with equal strength. Her fingertips combed through her husband's hair, slightly pulling because she needed this. She needed this moment alone with him. Her touches settled into gentle caresses.

Felicity’s anger and fear were tucked away for a short time when she whispered something very important to her husband as if it was more of a prayer than a reminder. “I love every moment with you—no matter where we are. And, I love you, so come back to me soon, my love.”

Her hope lit his way as always.

“C’mere, Baby. Keep this safe for me, alright?” He requested in an oddly calm voice.

Oliver slipped off his wedding ring, and placed it into Felicity’s palm. The second the door locked shut, his ring adorned her left thumb. They could hear arrows cutting through the air. Felicity hacked into Monument Point’s security cameras, despite Thea’s protests. She just hoped she wouldn’t get sent Guantanamo Bay for violating an army base’s cybersecurity system. Yet, then again they don’t send blondes there, right? Even though, everyone knew she dyed it. Bodies were dropping faster than the first year he came home. Thankfully, Oliver was weeding his way through to Malcolm. Her eyes gleamed with pride as they darted back and forth between his ring on her thumb and the screen on her tablet.

“He has to do this,” Thea believed, “Ollie, come on. End this once and for all.”

Finally, he approached Malcolm, who was hiding in shadows in the shadows of the basement like the real coward he was.

Malcolm told him, “It’s always been you and me, Oliver. We knew it would could come down to this point eventually. In the interest of time, I say we forego the removal of shirts, and finish what we started all those years ago.”

“I will not hesitate to kill you this time, Malcolm.”

Oliver traded his bow and arrow for a scimitar. The clashes of swords grew quicker as Oliver was gaining the upper hand, and it wasn’t because Malcolm only one left for the briefest few seconds. He showed no mercy when he cut off Malcolm’s other hand.

“Finish this, Oliver.”

Malcolm’s knees plummeted to the cement floor, but he considered a duel’s death admirable and honorable. Oliver looked to the security camera, knowing Felicity was being the Overwatch to his Green Arrow like every other countless mission. After a few seconds, it was like he could sense her nod of approval, even though he couldn’t see it. He didn’t have to see it to understand his wife’s position in this chaos. Malcolm grunted and exhaled one last breath while a scimitar pieced straight through his wicked heart.

He raced back to his family, and was met with a cacophony of “dads” and hugs from the kids and Thea.

“It’s finally over.” Thea said, knowing Curtis had developed a chemical compound that would render all other Lazarus pits useless.

Of course being the Guilt Arrow, Oliver mentioned, “I’m sorry, Thea.”

“He deserved the Hell he faces. Constantine will keep him in line.”

Felicity pointed out through happy tears, “See, you came back to me.”

“Hey, hey, I promised.” He picked her up into his arms and kissed her.

With a clear of her throat, Thea inquired, “So, now what do we do?”

Oliver laughed. Now, it was time to rebuild the city and expand the team. They traveled multiple places to save the world, but his home and his happiness would always remain wherever Felicity and the kids were that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
